Namikaze of Lightning
by Elemental Kitsune
Summary: Naruto has been banished by the Council after his failed attempt to bring Sasuke back from Orochimaru. But before he leaves, he finds out who his parents were and leaves for Kumo, his father's birthplace. Will he find happiness there?
1. Discovery of a heritage

Namikaze Of Lightning

**Chapter 1: Discovery of a heritage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did then Sasuke would've been dead at the Hidden Mist mission. Can't stand the bastard!**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summon speaking"**

'_**Beast/Demon Thinking' **_

Pairing: Maybe a harem but I think I'll lean toward Naruto and Samui.

Bloodline: Naruto will be able to do the Hiraishin a little soon but also discovers his affinities to both Raiton and Suiton meaning… you guessed it! Ranton (Storm Release)!

Now that that's out of the way fire it up!

**XxX**

"By order of the council of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto-san you are hereby banished from Konoha for your crimes." A voice said in the darkened room of where the Council held trials for both Shinobi and citizen alike. All the clan heads sat in their respective seats and the two elders in front. Tsunade was sitting to the side of the elders with a sad expression baring her face. Danzou was missing for some apparent reason.

Naruto Uzumaki. The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest of all Bijuu, was standing in front of the elders with his head down. Who knew that a mission to save Sasuke would go like this? He went out of his way to try and bring Konoha back their precious Uchiha. But that's not what the Kyuubi had planned.

Naruto and Sakura were able to obtain information from one of the Akatsuki, Sasori of the Red Sand, about Sasuke's whereabouts. Tsunade had helped them set up the mission and found two replacements for the team. Sai, a ninja about the same age as Naruto, was assigned on the mission. He seemed very odd to Naruto. Then, the leader of the mission, Yamato, was to replace Kakashi. Naruto thought he had a scary look about him. Didn't help when Yamato would come out of nowhere to try and scare Naruto.

During the fight at the Tenchi Bridge, Naruto activated the Kyuubi's chakra from anger and soon grew four tails. Sakura, not knowing he was not in his right mind, tried to help Naruto but he lashed out at her and hurt her arm. It wasn't a fatal injury but when the council got hold of this incident, they went out against Naruto.

Koharu and Homura glared at the young Jinchuuriki with those stares that they're known for. Homura had always been out for the Kyuubi brat. He was the one who was responsible Naruto didn't get a good education or told the teachers not to do their jobs when it came to him. The civilians helped out since they hated the Kyuubi anyway. Homura smiled secretly as he and Konoha had now been rid of the Kyuubi.

"For attacking your teammate, you have been given the charge of attempted murder." Koharu said.

"But it wasn't my fault! I didn't have control!" Naruto yelled back.

"Then it is your fault! You should have kept your emotions in check!" Homura yelled, glaring at the boy with a cold intent.

The clan heads looked at each other in a worried manner. They were all thinking how they were going to tell their kids when they find out Naruto has left the village. "We do not see the charge to be that of attempted murder." Shikaku said aloud.

The two elders glared at him. "And you have no power in this trial. You are neither parent nor guardian of the boy and no person in the legal council will help him." Homura said to him, a little too confident in his tone. He was actually the one who ordered them to not take his case.

Tsunade had had enough and stood up, slamming her hands on the desk in front of her as she did so. "This trial is a farce! You just want Naruto out of the village because the people complain about him! Even when he doesn't do half the things that they claim!" She then looked at Naruto. He seemed sad, like he was defeated.

"You dare call the civilians of Konoha liars?" Homura yelled back.

Tsunade glared and gritted her teeth at him. "Of course! They've been against him since he was a kid and this is no better! You two are taking this accident way out of context!"

"Of course he can't control the Kyuubi! He's only 15 years old! Having control of the most powerful of the Bijuu would be impossible without years of training, which he only started about two years ago!" Tsunade's chest was heaving up and down.

"His fate is sealed…" A voice said from the shadows. An elderly man with bandages over most of his body and leaned on a walking stick came into view. Tsunade immediately recognized him as Danzou. He held up a scroll and unrolled it. "By the Daimyo's orders, Uzumaki Naruto is to leave the village in exile. He can never return as a Konoha shinobi or citizen." He said trying to hide his own smile. He knew the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki would someday cause him nuisance so he 'persuaded' the Fire Daimyo to banish Naruto from Konoha. Thanks to his Sharingan under his bandaged eye, it was very easy to convince the man.

Tsunade was trembling in anger. She couldn't stand this! Her grandson… was going to have to leave even if it was an accident. _'This… this isn't right.'_ She sat back down to try and make sure she didn't cry. Her fingers were rolled up into fists and she closed her eyes. None of the other council members or her, the Hokage, could do anything to help Naruto. If the Daimyo's signature was genuine… then Konoha just lost the one thing that brought her there.

"So that's it huh?" Naruto asked the council with an angered expression but his eyes remained blue. "After everything I've done for the village this is what I get?" His chakra began to become visible.

Koharu and Homura gasped, thinking the Kyuubi was trying to break free.

"I've nearly died on multiple occasions for this village! No matter what anyone thinks… this is my home. I've made too strong a bond here to just let it go! I don't care what the Fire Daimyo wrote on some piece of crap paper! I'm not leaving!"

Danzou chuckled at the sight. The boy was actually trying to keep up a tough façade. If anything he knew that he could've made Naruto into a weapon, an obedient one at that. But it was the boys' foolish knowledge that anyone can change. That was not what Danzou thought. If you are a murderer then you are forever. You can never change something like that. Too bad the boy had been a bit of a pain since he became a Genin. First was defeating Gaara during the attack on Konoha during the Chunin Exams. The second was bringing Tsunade back so that she could be Hokage instead of him. He knew that he didn't want to take a chance with a third incident that foiled his plans for Konoha. No matter the cost, Uzumaki Naruto had to go. Even if the old war-hawk knew that it was all an accident.

The clan heads looked at Naruto with a smile on their faces. They respected that he wanted to stay at his home, even if none of the villagers liked him.

Homura, however, wasn't so pleased. His wrinkled face became even more so when his expression became angry. "This is no longer your home you demon!" He yelled and everyone in the room looked at him. Tsunade glared at him with killing intent.

Naruto's head was hung as soon as he heard what he heard throughout his whole life. Demon. He couldn't get past that. He was the prison not the prisoner but apparently that's what that old man thought of him. He clenched his fists and looked at the spectacled old man. "You can kiss my ass for all I care!" Naruto grinned.

XxX

It was the next day when Naruto was done packing. He was sitting on the bed of his room in his apartment. He had found something incredible when he was making sure he didn't forget anything. There was a trap door in the wood floor of his room. Naruto discovered it when he tripped on a piece of the plank that stuck out a couple inches from the others. _'Stupid wood.'_ He thought as he read the scrolls. There were three in total and a chest with even more scrolls with the same orange swirl that he always wore.

He opened the first one to read its contents.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you've found the trap door then you must be around 15 or 16 by now. That's when the seal I made to keep it hidden would wear off. I'm sure you've noticed the other two scrolls along with the chest. Well, they are your parents' scrolls. _

Naruto's eyes widened when he read that part but he kept reading.

_I'm not going to tell you who they are because… what's the fun in that when you can read and find out? I know you loathe reading but I know you won't pass up a chance to find out about them. I was supposed to give you these when you became a Chunin but… I had a bad feeling the day during of the Chunin Exams. So I hid them here unbeknownst to you. I don't know if I'm dead or not but if I am… then I'm sorry for keeping this a secret from you. I also hid a little present in the floorboard under your bed. I'm sure you'll like it. It belonged to your father. I hope you can forgive this old man, Naruto. Be strong and keep the Will of Fire burning. _

_From,_

_The Old Man_

Naruto's eyes welt up with tears at seeing a late present from the Sandaime. It's too bad that he was about to leave the village. Forgetting the other scrolls for the moment he set down the now read scroll and moved his bed. He carefully moved the floorboards out piece by piece and stacked them. In the small, hidden space was a single seal. _'This is Jiji's present? A seal? How exciting.' _Naruto thought with sarcasm aimed at the last part. Then Naruto remembered something about scrolls from Ero-Sennin during the trip.

"I'm supposed to add chakra to it!" Naruto said victorious. He put chakra into his right palm and placed it on the seal. The seal radiated a mixture of both red and yellow and something appeared in front of him. It was a piece of clothing that Naruto thought he saw somewhere. He picked it up while standing and unfolded the white piece of clothing. It looked to be just about Naruto's size. It had red flames that licked at the bottom of the cloak. Naruto put it on and went to his mirror in the bathroom.

'_You know… this is oddly familiar. I feel like I've seen it somewhere before.'_

Naruto then went back to the other scrolls. He opened the scroll that had a golden color on the outside of the scroll. He opened it and began reading.

_To my son, Naruto_

_Naruto, if I know the old man as well as I do, and that's pretty well if you ask me, then you know nothing of me or your mother. Hopefully, he's told you about your… tenant. Well, enough of that. My name is Minato Namikaze, or you may know me as the Yondaime Hokage._

His mouth agape, Naruto stared at the scroll, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe it! Now he knew where he'd seen that cloak from. It was the Hokage's, or apparently, his father! He felt… happy to know that his hero was his own dad. The blood of the strongest Hokage ran through his. But then… he realized something. His dad was the very one who put the damn demon in him in the first place! He read on hoping to find a reason for his father's act.

_I'm sure you're angry at me for giving you the burden of being a Jinchuuriki. But I told Hiruzen to tell the villagers that you were a hero and not a monster. I wanted you to be happy; I still do even though I'm dead. I don't know how your life has been but… I hope you are happy. I'll haunt every villager from the grave if they hurt you!_

Naruto laughed at his father's joke.

_Be strong my son. I know you will become a great shinobi someday. It'd heartbreak me if you didn't! But I digress; I'm leaving you my cloak so that it can make you look as cool as me! Heheheh, hopefully you didn't get my horrible sense of humor. I'm sorry I couldn't see you grow up. But know that I love you very much, and so does your mother. You'll see her last words next to mine. Oh! Before I forget, I left a chest filled with scrolls containing jutsu from my home village before I came to Konoha. That' Kumogakure by the way. If you're my son you should have an affinity for lightning and maybe water from your mother's side. I was able to also use Ranton_ (Storm Release)_. It's a mixture of both chakra elements. Along with that, I'm leaving you the instructions to the technique that made me known as the Yellow Flash. The Hiraishin no Jutsu! It is Jikuukan Ninjutsu at its best! Well almost anyway, I have to use a seal for it. Maybe you can master it without it? That should be it for what I've left you. I hope you're fine Naruto. Your mother and I love you very much._

_Your father,_

_Minato Namikaze_

Naruto, without hesitation went to the scroll that he found out to be his moms. The scroll was orange. He opened it and read it quickly.

_Dear Naruto,_

_My name is Kushina Uzumaki and if you are reading this… then your father and I are dead. We wrote these with our chakra before we died. I'm sorry we didn't get to raise you… or watch you grow into a fine man, and maybe shinobi. My dear Naruto… I hope you grew up happy. I'll never forgive Konoha if they harm you for something we put on you! You see, the night of your birth a man tried to kill me. He had an orange mask with a swirl on it. Minato tried to protect me and you but somehow the bastard got past your father and, in my weakened state, released the Kyuubi from my body. Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention that I was the previous Jinchuuriki didn't I? Sorry about that!_

Naruto sweat dropped at that. "I wonder if I took after her…" He said to no one in particular.

_Due to our clans' ability to long life, I was able to live. Our clan originated from Uzu no Kuni before it was destroyed during the Third Great Shinobi World War. We happened to be masters at Fuinjutsu and were damned good if you asked me! I was the one who taught sealing to your father!_

Somehow Naruto could see the image of a woman pumping her fist in the air at her skill and accomplishment. Naruto laughed at that.

_Anyway, the Kyuubi began to wreak havoc on Konoha due to the masked man's influence. He possessed the Sharingan. That's probably how he controlled the Bijuu. Your father fought the man off and the man retreated. But the Kyuubi still raged. So… we used a last resort. We used a sealing jutsu called the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal it into you. Your father died immediately after he wrote his letter. Using chakra, it didn't take him long. I don't have long either. My eyes feel so heavy… but I don't want to close them. But I'll have to soon. I'm sorry Naruto. Please forgive me! I love you and stay healthy. Meet a girl just like your mother. We leave our Will of Fire… to you._

_Your mother,_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

Naruto began to cry at his mothers' last words. He didn't hate them at all. He was happy to know that they loved him. And now, even if he didn't meet them, he loved them as well. For they were his parents. He put the three scrolls away and put them into the chest. He unrolled his own scroll and put the chest on it. Naruto made the ram seal he contained the chest inside the scroll. Something he learned on the trip, since it did come in handy at times. He stood up and made one last check before he left the room with a saddened look.

He made his way down the streets of Konoha. He anticipated the glares but shrugged them off as always. _'You'll be happy to know that I won't be here any longer.' _The young Namikaze thought as he saw the village gate. He did notice some gasps from the people. Saying something about him looking just like the Yondaime. He grinned as he kept walking. He guess the cloak's 'cool look power' was already working. He saw people in front of the gate as he stopped just a few feet from them.

The blonde saw Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Guy, Sakura, and Teams 8, 10, and Guy looking at him. Most of them had astonished looks on them. Most likely at Naruto's new attire.

Tsunade gasped as she saw her fellow blonde wearing that oh so familiar cloak. "Naruto… where did you get that?" She asked him. She'd wondered if he found out about his parents somehow but she quickly threw the notion away. There was no way he could have. She shook her head chuckling.

"This? I found it in my room. Turns out, I'm the son of someone famous!" Naruto yelled loudly while grinning.

Jiraiya was aghast. He looked like the spitting image of his student. Except for the whisker marks and shorter hair he could have been a carbon copy! The perverted sage looked sadly at Naruto as his friends had gathered around him asking who left him the cloak. He guess that they knew but were confirming it. "He knows…" Jiraiya looked at Tsunade.

"I wonder how he could have found out." She mused.

Jiraiya shrugged. "He certainly lives up to his unpredictable streak." The sage said smiling to her.

After Naruto was done telling them they were all shocked, and yet… happy for Naruto. Hinata and Sakura especially. They felt sorry by the way he was always looked at and without parents.

Naruto went around saying solemn goodbyes to everyone. He hated having to see their saddened faces.

"I guess a spar would be out of the question eh, dobe?" Kiba asked jokingly.

Naruto shook his head sadly. "Not this time Kiba. But if we do meet again you bet your ass that I'll win!" He yelled hitting his chest with his right fist. "Pfft! In your dreams!" Naruto laughed and continued on. He stopped in front of Hinata.

"Umm… N-Naruto-kun? Is s-something w-wrong?" She asked blushing slightly as he looked at her with his blue orbs. Those eyes always made her look away; for fear that she'd become lost in them and faint.

Naruto suddenly hugged her and her face went redder than Jiraiya's cloak. Naruto let go and smiled at the Hyuuga heiress. "I know I never show it to you Hinata but you're a great friend. Always their when I was a kid and crying when the villagers kept calling me demon. You're one of the reasons I didn't hate everyone in the village. Thank you, Hinata." He said scratching his cheek and was blushing a little.

"N-no… it was nothing. You've always been a good friend as well, Naruto-kun." She said at him, successful at not stuttering more than one word in a sentence talking to Naruto. She saw him smile back and she reciprocated with her own. It tore her heart that she'd never see the boisterous blonde or work up the courage to finally tell him her feelings.

Naruto finally finished his near tearing goodbye to Sakura. Both of them were sad but he knew Sakura felt worse. She was now the last original member on Team Seven. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." He said to her sadly.

"Baka… it's not your fault." She hugged him and was now staring at Tsunade and Jiraiya. He took off his headband and handed it to Tsunade.

"I'm really sorry about this, Naruto. If only the Council would take out those sticks in their asses." Naruto laughed at Tsunade's statement.

"It's not your fault, Baa-chan. Those old bags were looking for anything to kick me out." Naruto complained. He hugged her for the last time and faced Jiraiya.

"Don't be a stranger, gaki!" Jiraiya said trying to ease the atmosphere but it didn't seem to work. Tsunade hit him on the head.

"Oww!" He grasped his head to try and soothe the pain.

"That's all you have to say? Tell him a real goodbye!" She yelled at him and he sighed.

Naruto laughed at the silver haired pervert and got his attention again.

"Where are you going to go, gaki? Suna?" Jiraiya asked with a raised eyebrow, curious. Naruto shook his head.

"Gaara's probably still recovering from having his demon sucked out of him. So they don't need me bothering them right now." Naruto smiled.

"Then where?"

"Maybe Kumo."

Jiraiya smiled at his pupil. "Your father's homeland eh? Not a bad choice, gaki. You take care of yourself alright?" Jiraiya's expression turned serious.

"Of course! Who do you think you're talking to here?"

"A loud mouthed brat." Jiraiya snickered when his students' eyes went white with anger.

Naruto was about to say something when Tsunade hit Jiraiya again.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Stop messing around! It's bad enough he's banished!" She yelled with tears in her eyes.

Jiraiya sighed again and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He leveled to Naruto's eyes and smiled. "Don't get yourself killed out there. Your mom would've killed me if she found out." Jiraiya laughed.

"Sure thing!" Naruto pumped his left arm at his side.

Now that Naruto was done he exited the gate and looked at everyone. "Thank you all. I'll miss you." He said to them with a sad smile. He saw Hinata crying. He didn't know she cared that much about him. He turned around and headed in the direction of Kumo.

With a shunshin he was gone. Naruto Uzumaki was now gone and the quietness began to settle in quickly for his friends. Sakura started to cry as well. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder to assure her but she kept crying. Her friend was gone… and she could do nothing to make him come back.

Well that's the first chapter guys! I hope you liked it! I've always wanted to do a pairing between Naruto and Samui so I made this. There may be some… suggestive themes hehehe. Hold up got to clean my nose real fast. Damn blood! Anyway, I'm not the best writer out there but I knew the POV shtick wasn't working out so… maybe this style is better? The next chapter will be up soon, hopefully.


	2. The Namikaze Returns!

Namikaze Of Lightning

It's now chapter 2! I was going to try and get it up sooner but I had a wrestling invitational and those can be a drag. Great, now I sound like Shikamaru! Anyway, I was surprised with the amount of hits this got on just the first chapter! I'd like to thank everyone who read it and thanks to those who gave positive reviews. Maybe it'll get even higher here? Well, I can hope. Enjoy the story guys!

**Chapter 2: The Namikaze Returns!**

**Disclaimer: **I sometimes hate doing these but it just let's me come up with a way to make people laugh. Speaking of gay guys… where is Sasuke in the manga? Not that I'm complaining though. I do not own Naruto in any way because if I did then I wouldn't be writing stories on it heheheh.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summon speaking"**

'_**Beast/Demon Thinking' **_

Pairing: Naruto and Samui

Bloodline: Naruto will be able to do the Hiraishin a little soon but also discovers his affinities to both Raiton and Suiton meaning… you guessed it! Ranton (Storm Release)!

**XxX**

(Hidden Akatsuki Hideout)

The members that were still alive were in a dark meeting room. The platforms they were standing on were made of stone and looked like fingers. The fingers were from hands of what looked like a petrified demon. It had nine eyes… and only 8 were open. This statue was where they kept the souls of the Bijuu that they've captured. The one they did capture already was the Ichibi no Shukaku. They were lucky they got that. Since then it's been tough to get any of the others without their home villages knowing. The increased security since the Shukaku's capture has made progress… less than extraordinary.

"Leader-sama, I've got news on the Kyuubi kid." A plant-like man said in a holographic form. He looked like a humanoid Venus flytrap. He wore the same Akatsuki cloak like the other members around him.

"What is it, Zetsu?" A man whose eyes had a ripple like pattern around each of his pupils and had a light purple iris and sclera. His hair was similar to Naruto's but was a little longer and still spiky. He hid the bottom of his face under his holographic cloak. He was the leader of the outfit known as Akatsuki.

"It seems that's he's been banished from Konoha." One half of Zetsu said.

"Good! Now we can take him!" The black half said.

The Leader closed his eyes to think about who to send. He figured Deidara and Tobi still needed work as a team so maybe Itachi and Kisame? Itachi was very proficient in fighting the Kyuubi's container while they were extracting the Shukaku. He nodded to himself and opened his eyes, showing those same, mysterious, eyes again. "Itachi and Kisame observe him for now. Is there anything else?"

Itachi just stood like the statue his was standing on, stoic and quiet. He had his eyes closed as if he was meditating. He was not in a holographic form like Zetsu and the Leader. He really had nothing against Naruto but he had no choice but to keep following Pein until Madara said not to. And then there was his little brother, Sasuke. He still had to deal with him. _'I think our fight should be somewhere we've both known… but where? I need to plan every detail.'_

Kisame, on the other hand, looked excited to finally get some action. His Samehada had been itching to get some chakra from a Bijuu for a couple weeks now. He wondered just how much stronger the Kyuubi kid had gotten in the past two years since he last saw him. He chuckled to himself at the thought of defeating him.

"Hai, it seems that he's heading to Kumo." A masked hologram said. He adorned the cloak as well and seemed to be very dark skinned. His name is Kakuzu.

"Kumo? Why the fuck would he go there?" The silver haired Hidan spoke. He was the most religious one of the group. Even though his religion involved killing people for a god named Jashin.

"Who knows, hmm?" The blonde Deidara said. "He's always been one that's unpredictable, right? Why should this be any different? Hmm."

Leader nodded and looked at the two he was planning on sending. "Don't engage. I want to know why he was banished and, if you can, see if he's gotten stronger than before. If he has, report every detail. And watch for his friends. We don't need any more distractions."

"Hai." Kisame said. "Let's go, Itachi-san." He formed the ram seal and they both shunshined away.

"The rest of you are dismissed. Find any information on the other Jinchuuriki you can. We need what we can get." Leader said and his hologram disappeared.

The others followed soon after.

**XxX**

(A dirt trail just nearing Kirigakure.)

Naruto was walking gingerly on the dirt beneath his feet. He tried not to get his new cloak dirty since it was his father's and he didn't want to ruin it on the first day. He looked up at the sky while holding his backpacks' straps and sighed. "I wish I was never a Jinchuuriki to begin with." He then stared back ahead of him and passed some merchants who were on the same path. They looked like they were headed to Konoha. Walking a few kilometers ahead, he came across a fork in the road. He bent over and read the sign.

2 days to get to the Land of Rice Fields.

Three days to get to Kiri.

He went to on the right path and headed to Kiri. It was the country he had to get by first on his way to Kumo. But something was sort of bothering him, like he was being followed or something. Naruto quickly turned around to see if he could catch the stalker but to no avail. He just saw an empty dirt road in front of him. He returned to walking the path to Kiri and shrugged off the weird feeling he was having. _'It's just my imagination I guess.'_

After a few hours he decided to rest. It was night time now and he didn't want to risk traveling at night. He set up camp to the side of the trail. He sent a clone, who quickly returned, to get some fire wood and used flint to make a campfire. The blonde Jinchuuriki sat in front of the fire, trying to keep warm.

He let his mind wander as he gazed at the flames. He wondered if the Raikage would let him stay in Kumo or even let him become a ninja there. Even if he did become a ninja there he wondered if he'd be accepted. He'd hate to have to live in yet another village that loathed him.

The blonde Jinchuuriki was brought out of his musing when he heard the bushed behind him rustle. He quickly got up with a kunai drawn in his right hand. "Who's there?"

For the next few minutes he heard nothing. But he wasn't one to just let things go. Then a rabbit jumped out of the bushes and ran across him to the other side of the trail and disappearing as it dived into the greenery.

He smiled and shook his head. He put his kunai away and sat back down in front of the fire. He sighed happily and heated a cup of instant ramen. Within minutes it was ready and he put the cup to his nose and smelled it. "Itadakimasu!"

That was cut short when a kunai went to his throat. "Ninja should never let their guard down." Naruto froze. Was the rabbit a distraction? Or was the assailant lucky to have rabbit running around at this hour? The blonde Namikaze quickly forgot about the rabbit and focused on more pressing matters.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"That is none of your concern, demon trash." Naruto's blood began to boil.

He hated being called something he was not. And this guy was going to learn that the hard way.

"Die!"

The assassin plunged his knife into Naruto's throat and watched him bleed. He smiled beneath his mask. He threw the body to the ground and it popped into white smoke. "What?"

Naruto had used the kawarimi to escape just before he was killed. He replaced himself with a clone he secretly created when the assassin got him. Naruto may not be book smart, but in a fight… he can be a certifiable genius.

The assassin smirked beneath his mask. '_He's not that bad after all.' _He got out another kunai and waited for his foe's move. He was looking around slowly and keeping his senses sharp.

Meanwhile, our lovable blonde was watching the man from the trees near the trail. He noticed the man was wearing an ANBU mask but didn't recognize the animal. '_What's even more confusing, these guys answer to Baa-chan. She wouldn't send one out to kill me so… either he's working by himself or someone else is pulling his strings.'_

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled putting his fingers in a cross form.

Soon the clones surrounded the masked assailant.

The man laughed. "I heard about your extraordinary chakra reserves but this is incredible. You might just be a challenge for me." He got into a fighting stance.

The clones charged and dog-piled him. They stayed like that for a while until each one started to disappear. One by one they were all gone and the man stood in a cloud of smoke made from the Kage Bunshin. He began searching for the real one. His eyes widened and suddenly looked up.

Naruto was free-falling down at him with a Rasengan in his hand. The clone that made the Rasengan grabbed Naruto's arm and threw him towards the man, gaining an incredible momentum.

"Rasengan!"

The jutsu crashed into the land as the assassin dodged by jumping away. Naruto stood in a small crater in a ready stance, anticipating any attack. "Doton: Ganchuuso!"

Naruto felt the earth beneath him begin to rumble. Out of nowhere, spikes made of earth protruded from the ground in an attempt to skewer him.

The assassin appeared in front of his work. He began to laugh at his victory. "Now I can report back to Danzou-sama…" The man's eyes widened when he saw Naruto in the middle of his jutsu in a… awkward position.

Naruto was barely able to escape death by being flexible. He twisted his body in places he didn't know he could just to dodge the attack. Naruto's eyes went white and he yelled at the man. "Hey, shithead! I'm not out yet! And if you think I didn't hear that, you're badly mistaken." His face looking more serious than he usually is.

With just a small burst of the Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto was able to break free from the spikes and dashed at the man with blinding speed. But the man foresaw his attack and parried a punch by Naruto. But what he didn't know was the clone Naruto made behind him.

"Kage Bunshin without seals?"

"That's right!" More Naruto's appeared as the man found he couldn't move since the original had his hand locked in tight with both his hands.

"Time to finish him off guys!"

They all nodded and each made a Rasengan. They smiled victoriously at the man because they knew they had won.

"I don't know who you are but prepare to die!" The Naruto's uttered a battle cry and drove their jutsu at the man.

He screamed in pain and flew away from the crowd. Hitting tree after tree along the way. When he did finally stop he eyes were rolled to the back of his head and blood flowed down his neck. His mask was cracked and the man's identity was remained a mystery.

Naruto walked closer after dispelling his clones. "Now to find out who this bastard is. Maybe he has something on Danzou too." He was now inches from the assassin. He took off the mask and as soon as he did his body combusted from blue flames.

"What the fuck?" Naruto blinked.

XxX

(Danzou's secret hideout, in his office)

Danzou sat in anticipation from the ANBU Root he sent to dispose of the Kyuubi container. He knew the man to be a skilled Chunin ranked ninja. He believed that he'd be more than enough to handle the talentless brat.

He was broken from concentration when his door slammed open and another Root operative stepped into the office that mimicked the Hokage's.

The operative kneeled in front of the old war hawk. "Danzou-sama! We've got bad news! The tracker we've placed on Ryuusuke has gone off of the grid!"

"Maybe the Kyuubi brat got lucky."

"N-no! His chakra signature is gone as well! I-I think he's gone, sir."

Danzou gritted his teeth with his mouth closed to make sure he didn't show any response. He nodded to his operative, telling him to leave.

"Hai." The man disappeared.

The old war hawk then slammed a fist onto his desk. "Damn that brat! I underestimated him, and he makes a fool of one of MY ninja! I'll make him pay dearly…"

XxX

The next day, Naruto was walking very slowly. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He was afraid to just in case he was attacked again. He yawned into his hand and smacked his lips together a few times. _'I'm getting tired of wasting time. Let's pick up the pace!' _He began to concentrate chakra into his legs and sprinted ahead. "Now that's more like it!" He laughed.

Thanks to his stamina he was able to keep up his pace for hours. He stopped when he finally reached the village he helped save from Gato's evil clutches. He breathed in the fresh air and exhaled in a relaxing manner.

He crossed the bridge that was named after him with a smile. Once he read the sign before crossing it he was happy that something was named in his honor.

Once reaching the village he stopped at an inn. He didn't go inside he stood in front of the building. _'Should I? Nah, I can probably stay a couple days with Tsunami-chan, the old man, and Inari.' _He smiled.

He walked on and soon found his way to the seasoned bridge-builders' home. Naruto knocked on the door a few times and waited for an answer.

The door opened to reveal a raven haired woman stepped out of the house. She wore a green, loose shirt and loose black khakis. One her feet were heeled shoes that were nearly as black as her hair.

She looked at the young man in front of her with a raised eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

Naruto just grinned at Tsunami and poked his chest with his thumb. "Don't ya recognize me, Tsunami-chan?"

She blinked and thought she heard that voice somewhere before. She looked closer at the man. _'Blonde hair… blue eyes… lots of orange. Wait… orange?'_ She gasped. "Naruto-san?" She asked surprised.

He rubbed the back of his head laughing and grinning. "Yep! Long time no see!"

She smiled and hugged him. "It's good to see you. Inari would've been glad to see you." She looked sad.

"Would've been? Is he somewhere out of Kiri or something?" Naruto asked with his own brow raised.

She shook her head slowly. "Come in, I'll tell you."

Naruto followed her in the house and took a seat along with her at the dining table he remembered eating at all those years ago with Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Back when Team Seven was complete.

Tsunami looked at the table with a sad expression. "Inari… h-he died a year after you and the rest of Team Seven left us. He suddenly got an illness that not even our best doctor could've cured." She began to cry.

Naruto was heartbroken. He had missed the little kid that was so innocent. Hell, he was even younger than Naruto when he got here! And he was gone… that was something that Naruto could not comprehend.

"He kept wanting to live another day so that he could see his 'Nii-san' again." She began to sob.

Naruto hung his head. "I-I'm so sorry. Umm… w-what about the old man?"

Tsunami sniffled and regained her composure while wiping her tears. "He should be back in a few minutes. He just had to do some business." She said trying to sound not so sad. But she couldn't help it. Inari was her son after all. He was he had left besides her father, and he won't be around forever. She missed the boy that would play with her and make her laugh. She couldn't help it now. She could only let time heal her deep wound.

Naruto sighed in relief. "That's good. I'm really sorry about Inari, Tsunami-chan." He said with sadness in his voice. In the short time he was there, the kid had grown on him. He did feel like an older brother to the little guy. Inari was the closest thing Naruto had to a little brother at that.

"It's ok. You didn't know. He would've been happy that you came. Now, why are you here in our little village? And where's your headband?" She asked changing the subject on purpose.

Naruto sighed and looked at her. "Let's start from the beginning."

After explaining the whole thing to her she offered Naruto a room and he tried to refuse but she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

So the blonde Namikaze stayed in the village for around three days before he left. He got to meet a lot of the villagers and saw the old bridge-builder again. They were happy to see each other. He also visited the grave of Inari, which was made right underneath the Great Naruto Bridge. Seeing it made him cry.

During those few days Naruto noticed that the village placed a monument at its 'center'. The statue displayed Team Seven in their glory days. When Naruto asked who made it he was told an old stonemason made it before he left.

Apparently, the stonemason was around when the village was saved. So, in honor of the shinobi team, he made the statue. Naruto was happy about that.

When it was time to go, Naruto was left with the whole village waving at him with smiling faces. _'I wish I got this when I left Konoha.' _He thought sadly and pressed on.

XxX

(Three days later in Kumo)

Naruto was now in front of the gate that blocked him from either becoming a ninja again or live their peacefully. He hoped on the shinobi option. He had too much energy to just sit around and do nothing.

He almost walked in when he was stopped by three ninja. Two were female and the last one was male.

The one ahead of the group, obviously the leader, looked at Naruto with a confused look. She had blonde hair that was put into a long ponytail by a tight bandage. Her black eyes were staring at Naruto but… he didn't feel any hostility towards him. She wore mostly black and her arms were bandaged. Her Kumo headband was on her forehead like most ninja. Lastly, were the fingerless gloves that she wore.

"What's your name kid?" The blonde asked him.

Naruto remained calm. He didn't want to provoke any ninja… and being outnumbered didn't help. "Namikaze Naruto." He said smiling.

"Oi, you sure that the sensor was right? He said there was someone that had even higher chakra then Bee-sensei headed for the village." The silver haired ninja said. He looked very relaxed while sucking on a lollipop he had in his mouth.

The blonde in front of him blinked a couple times. She walked back to her group and they began to talk.

Naruto couldn't hear a word.

"So? Who is he?" The red haired Karui asked. "A spy?"

Yugito shook her head. "That smile of his was genuine. He didn't lie. I remember being told to watch for a 'Naruto Uzumaki', not for Namikaze.

"Maybe we should take him to the Raikage just in case? Or else he might get so mad that he'll level all of Kumo with a blinding rage." Omoi suggested, making Karui shake her head at the ridiculous idea.

Yugito nodded at the idea. She walked back over to Naruto and looked at him again. "You're coming with us." She said.

Naruto got frantic for a second. "H-hold on! What did I do?"

"Nothing. We're taking you to the Raikage." She replied casually.

Naruto sighed in relief and wiped some sweat off of his forehead. Then he smiled at Yugito. "That's great! I was going to see him anyway!"

She gestured for him to follow and they walked slowly through the village. Naruto quickly obliged in excitement. This might have been his only chance to live in peace.

While he walked, he saw people looking at him and whispering some things. But the looks he got weren't of hate and malice, they were of curiosity and question. He saw a few old people bow at him and that made him blush in embarrassment. He wasn't expecting that.

They all finally walked into the Raikage's office where they saw him signing papers as his assistant kept giving him paper after paper after paper until his brow twitched in annoyance. He slammed his large fists on his desk and stood up.

"Enough! I'm taking a break!"

"But Raikage-sama. These need to be filled before tomorrow morning!"

"I don't care! And stop calling me that!" He noticed his Kumo ninja and a stranger walk in.

He sat back down and studied the stranger. He looked familiar to the dark skinned Kage. "Who is this you brought Yugito?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"We found him about to enter the village. He only told us his name, Namikaze Naruto-san."

A's eyes widened at 'Namikaze'. He hadn't heard that name in a little over twenty years! And he wasn't even Raikage back then! "That's impossible. The Namikaze Clan was eradicated here during the attack from Iwa that was one of the catalysts to the Third Great Shinobi World War. It's impossible to have one here."

Naruto clenched his fists at what he heard. _'So Iwa is responsible for my clans' destruction? They're going to pay for that!' _He then relaxed his anger and looked at the muscled Kage. "I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I am a former Konoha ninja and came here to stay in the birthplace of my father."

"And who was your father?" A asked.

"His name was Minato Namikaze, but you all know him as Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Yondaime Hokage." That caused everyone to gasp.

A smirked. "I thought you looked familiar. I forgot that there was a kid that was sent off by the clan to help relations with Konoha." He began looking through the mess of papers that was on his desk.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at what the Raikage was doing. "By the way kid. Don't call me, 'sama'. Just A-san will do fine. Never really liked the formal name anyway." He laughed.

Naruto laughed along with him. He liked this guy. He seemed to be the type that didn't care about the formalities of being the Kage of Kumo. Naruto figured all the Kage's were supposed to have a diplomatic disposition. Tsunade wasn't really like that but she did like being called 'sama' all the time.

"Aha! Here it is!" A said holding a paper with the Konoha Leaf symbol on it. He reread the letter from his fellow village leader.

_To the Raikage,_

_I am Tsunade, the Hokage of Konoha. This letter is to inform you that due to recent conditions, one of our shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto, will be heading to your village. He was banished by our council for a 'tenant' problem. This was not my decision but that of the Fire Daimyo's. And you know a Daimyo's decision cannot be changed. So, since he is no longer on our roster as a shinobi he had told us that he will be going to the place where his father was born. Please take care of him. He is like a grandson to me and I'd hate to have to go over there if he's being mistreated. He should explain any details that you may have questions about. He's got blonde hair, blue eyes, and three whiskers marks on each cheek. He is wearing an orange/black jumpsuit under a white cloak with red flames licking the bottom of it. I don't know when he'll get there but be expecting him within two weeks at most. Please let him stay… he doesn't have anywhere else to go._

_From,_

_The Hokage_

A looked at Naruto. _'Yep, definitely the kid she described.' _He set the paper down in the messy stack he had. "Now you've got to answer me a few questions." A said seriously. He saw Naruto suddenly straighten up. "What is this 'tenant' that you're Hokage mentioned in her letter?"

Naruto hung his head before looking back at everyone. The ninja he met were standing next to the Raikage all of a sudden. "Well… how do I put this? I'm a… the container the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" He closed his eyes as if expecting someone to thrash him. He knew Kumo didn't have anything against it but he didn't know how well they liked demon containers. When he heard the loud laugh from the Raikage he looked at the dark skinned man in confusion.

"That makes three for our village! I don't fucking believe it!"

"Raikage-sama! Language!" The assistant scolded.

A just laughed.

'_Three?' _Naruto wondered. What was the Raikage talking about?

"So I guess we have something in common, Naruto-san." Yugito said to him smiling. She didn't know that she'd meet the container of the most powerful demon in shinobi history. But now it got her interested into the younger blonde.

"So you're…" Naruto said to her.

Yugito nodded. "I am the container of the Nibi no Bakuneko, Yugito Nii. Good to meet you." She said happily.

"You'll meet our other Jinchuuriki soon enough. But when you do… be careful. He can be a little… hyperactive." A said to Naruto, trying to describe his brother.

Naruto just laughed and rubbed his nose. "I'm a pretty hyperactive guy too! I'll be fine!"

The others just sweat dropped at that statement. They wondered if another hyperactive container would cause them more trouble than he's worth.

"Now that that is over with. What rank were you in Konoha?" Naruto hung his head again.

"Genin." He said in a low tone.

"Really?" Yugito yelled surprised.

Naruto nodded. "I failed the first Chunin Exam I took and I was out of the village on a training trip with my sensei for two years so I stayed a Genin." He explained.

A thought about this for a few minutes. He could tell the boy was at least at high Chunin level or low Jonin but should he make the kid a Chunin or a Genin? He rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. He finally sighed and shrugged. He was going to give him the test.

"Alright, Naruto. Here in Kumo we have a test. I want you to fight against one of my Chunin and see how well you do. Winning or losing won't matter. I want to see how well your ability is. Deal?"

Naruto grinned. "You got it! I'll make Chunin for sure!"

That made A smile. The boy was confident. That was a good trait… sometimes. He hoped Naruto wasn't the overconfident type, but A didn't think he was.

Yugito thought the possible new shinobi was amusing. He had a spark to him that was different from Bee. Maybe it was because he didn't rap?

"I'm sure you'll be living in your clan's estates so I'll have these three show you to it. But… can you please do something about those clothes while you're about?" A asked pointing at the jumpsuit.

Naruto looked at his clothes. "What's wrong with them?" He blinked.

"They practically scream 'Here I am! Come kill me!'" Karui said abruptly. The statement made the Raikage laugh.

Naruto hung his head. "Alright. I guess it's something I'll have to deal with if I'm living here." He sighed and straightened up. "Let's go shopping!" He yelled a little too excited.

"Oi! Wait up!" Omoi yelled trying to catch up.

Karui and Yugito stayed behind. Karui sighed. "Yugito. Give him this. I'm sure he'll need it." A said and handed her an envelope. She smiled and nodded.

They left to catch up with the boys.

"Do you think that I made a good decision, Haruna-san?" A asked his assistant.

She only smiled at him. "I think he may be useful to Kumo. He doesn't seem the type to betray the village he belongs to. But… I do worry what side he chooses if we get in conflict with Konoha. Besides that, no, I don't think you did, Raikage-sama."

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Call you what, Raikage-sama?" She raised an eyebrow, looking like she didn't do anything wrong.

"That!"

"I don't follow."

A was sweating now. He couldn't tell if she was joking or not. But he started laughing anyway. He loved how there were so many different people there were in his village.

Well guys here's chapter two! Like I said above I had an invitational. And I've got a match again tomorrow so don't expect me to start on chapter 3 soon. I will update when I can but I don't think it takes more than a week or so to do it so that should be well. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I appreciate the support and I will continue this story if you want me to. Thanks guys.


	3. Test of Lightning

Namikaze of Lightning

I'm going to keep this short and sweet. Thanks everyone whose read and reviewed the story! Thank you.

**Chapter 3: The Test of Lightning**

**Roxas321: Dude, Tsunade did not know that Naruto wore the trench coat until she saw Naruto at Konoha's gate, ready to leave. How the hell did she made that scroll. It's a plot hole.**

Simple, she sent the letter the day Naruto left. And, since they use hawks, the message would've gotten there in a couple days tops. And Naruto spent several days traveling so he would have gotten to Kumo AFTER the Raikage got the letter.

**Disclaimer: **It's official. I hate doing these but I don't want to get sued by Kishimoto for some odd reason. I don't own Naruto in any way. But it'd be sooooooooo cool if I did!

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summon speaking"**

'_**Beast/Demon Thinking' **_

Pairing: Alright the main pairing will be, as promised, Naruto and Samui but it will also be a harem thing too. It's because Naruto will need help in restoring his clan. No, he will not screw just any woman. It'll be a limited harem, I guess. Anyone who doesn't like harems then… well I don't know. It's my choice so I have to live with it. Hope you all still enjoy it though!

Bloodline: Hiraishin and Ranton (Storm Release)

XxX

(Kumo- Shopping District 1: Clothes and Accessories)

"Are my clothes really that bad?" Naruto asked as they walked through the bustling streets known as the Shopping District.

There were many people and stores on either side of him. He was amazed that they had more variety of clothing stores than Konoha! And what was better, was that none of them even glanced at Naruto. He liked not being glared at. It felt good.

"Of course! We'll have to do something about the cloak too." Yugito said as they walked into a store. This store was for Kumo's shinobi but they also had civilian clothes as well. Yugito began looking around for clothes that would suit Kumo's new shinobi.

"No way! I'm not getting rid of this! It's my father's!" Naruto yelled a little angrily.

"Relax, we can change the color. White is too noticeable so we'll ask a tailor to do that. It'll still be your father's but with your own style." The older blonde said smiling.

"Well, okay." Naruto was defeated.

Yugito began looking around the store and slowly picked out a few clothes. Soon, she had a small pile in both of her arms. "Here, try these on. I don't know your sizes so I don't know if they fit." She giggled.

Naruto nodded and went into a changing room that wasn't occupied. He tried on different clothes, most of which were small, until he found some that actually fit. He looked at the mirror in the room to see what he looked like.

He wore a black muscle shirt that hugged tightly to show off his build. He also wore white colored arm bands that covered his forearm. They each had the Kumo symbol on the back hand of the protective armor. Naruto chose the loose fitting black khakis as his pants since the others were too small. On his feet were the same type of shoes, but were black as well.

'_I look like I'm going to a funeral.'_ Naruto shrugged. He figured it was better than nothing.

He walked out to let everyone see. "Well?"

The others, well the girls, had one word come to mind: hot. But they didn't let that show to someone younger than they are. Karui was the first to speak her opinion.

"Looking good, new guy! Now you look much better without all the orange." She praised and he blushed at the compliment.

"Uhh… thanks. But what about my cloak?"

"We have to buy these first. Come on." Yugito said and they all went to the clerk.

Naruto was surprised he got all of the clothes at the same price and no get stiffed. His face saddened at how his old village treated him.

"What's wrong with you?" Karui asked.

He shook his head.

"Maybe he's sick? Maybe he caught a virus that'll spread around the village and cause an end to Kaminari no Kuni!" Omoi said, over exaggerating things again.

Karui just slapped her forehead. "Only you would think up something so ridiculous."

Naruto just laughed at the pairs antics. "You two make a good couple."

Karui was about to hit Omoi when she heard that. She glared at Naruto and he was scared of her gaze to say the least. "We're not together you baka! He's my cousin for Kami's sake!"

Naruto just scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Sorry, didn't know."

"But what's wrong, Naruto-san?" Yugito asked remembering his look of shock and then sadness.

"I-it's nothing. Oh! I'm going to go look over there!" Naruto ran off.

Yugito sighed. _'He remembered something that made him like that. I wonder what it was though.'_

After Naruto was done 'browsing' they went to a store mainly for shinobi. When they entered through the cloth of the store their first sight were large weapons hanging off the walls. Axes, Hammers, Swords, Kamas, Sai, and many other types were everywhere.

Naruto looked amazed at all the weapons. But his natural senses went back into gear and stayed on his toes. Being thrown out of stores kind of do that to someone like him. But after he followed the Kumo ninja around the large interior of the store he relaxed. _'Maybe I'm overreacting. People here don't know me so how would they know what I am?' _He laughed to himself quietly.

"Ah! Here we are!" Yugito said as they were now in the Katanas section.

"What are we here for? I thought I was going to get my cloak tailored." Naruto asked.

"We're getting to that too but we need to find you your sword." She said smiling to him.

Naruto merely tilted his head to the side with a raised eyebrow. "But I don't use swords."

"You will if you're going to be a ninja here." Omoi said and showed Naruto that they were all carrying swords. "It's optional to carry but you still need to learn the style. You'll find it's very useful."

"Well… ok I guess. So which one do I pick?" Naruto asked. He began searching through the selection of swords that the store provided. There were many different types of them. Bokken, for practice, Katanas, Nodachi, a two handed long sword, and others. (If you have a question about any just look them up on Wikipedia. It shows a picture for the sword so you know what it looks like.)

Naruto stopped in front of one of the Katana swords. _'This one seems… different.' _He thought as he looked at it in his glass case. The blade was black but still looked durable and deadly. The handle was a dark red with the tip a shining gold. When he looked closer, he saw that the blade had kanji written on it. He couldn't tell if it was a seal or not. It's kind of hard to read on black.

"Looks like you found one." Yugito said and he nodded dumbly as she walked up to him. Karui and Omoi were looking at possible replacements. She saw the sword he was looking at and was surprised at his pick. _'That belongs to one of the Namikaze Elders! He was said to have been a very proficient Kenjutsu master.' _

"Yeah, but I don't think I can afford it. I'm using reserves right now." Naruto laughed scratching the back of his head. She put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

"You didn't think that the money we're using is our own _personal_ money do you? It's all paid for by the Raikage!"

Naruto smiled widely and yelled to the clerk to get the sword. The man walked up to him and the closer he got the taller and bigger he got. When he got up to Naruto he was towering both blondes and looked to have as much muscle as A! He had a long ponytail of black hair and a short beard that was the same color. His glasses shimmered so his eyes weren't visible. (Think Tessai from Bleach but without the mustache and with a beard instead.)

"Ah, Goro-san. I thought you gave the store to your brother." Yugito said smiling to him, not intimidated at all.

The man named Goro just laughed at what she said. "And miss being able to scare the shit out of non-shinobi customers? Forget it!" He then turned his attention to the swords that the young Namikaze wanted. "Sorry kid but that glass is seal protected. Only the clan from which it was made can open it."

"What clan is that?" Naruto asked.

"The Namikaze of course! They were some of the greatest Kenjutsu masters in all of Lightning!" Goro said proudly. Maybe because he actually sold some of the swords they used to the clan.

"Oh." Naruto bit his thumb and wiped it over the glass and then placed his palm on it. The glass glowed and, in a bright flash, the protection was gone. Naruto looked at Goro, who had an astounded look, and smiled widely.

"Looks like I'm one of the clan!" He laughed and picked up the sword to check if it suited him. Goro and Yugito gave him some space as he did so. Naruto swung it, sliced the air, and found that the swords was perfect for him! It was just the right length and was really light so he only needed one hand. "I'll take it!"

Goro put the sword into its sheath, which was black with a bright yellow kanji written that said 'Namikaze' and brought it up to his counter. The price turned out to be about 100,000 Ryo. It would've been higher but he wouldn't let the boy buy his own clans swords at full price. He couldn't have that at all.

Naruto and the other Kumo Nin thanked him and left the store. "Come back soon! I get new weapons every couple of weeks!" They heard just before walking out. They waved back and now headed to one last spot. The tailors.

When they walked across the district Naruto looked in amazement at the many more shops around. There were places for well… anything! The only thing that was missing was a Red Light District and it would've been just like Konoha.

"Hey, want to have some fun cutie?" A woman wearing a kimono, that revealed a lot of cleavage, asked Naruto.

Naruto sweat dropped. _'Yup, just like home. Damnit! I need to stop calling it that. It's not home anymore… not after what they did.' _He shook his head at the woman, who puffed up her cheeks and pouted. She didn't take rejection well apparently.

They finally entered their chosen destination and although it wasn't the biggest shop in Kumo, it looked nice. There were many different styles of clothes and dyes and books for dying said clothes. All in all it was just the place for the Namikaze's cloak.

"Welcome!" The bald clerk said to them. "How may I help you today?"

"We need to get this gaki's cloak dyed so he doesn't get killed." Karui said pointing her thumb at Naruto.

'_Great, now she sounds like Baa-chan.' _He thought folding his arms.

The clerk went around his counter and studied the cloak. He put a hand on his chin and went around Naruto. "This looks very familiar. Where did you get it?" He asked Naruto.

"My dad left it for me before I was banished."

"Who was your dad?"

"The Yondaime Hokage. He was a Namikaze." Naruto said simply.

The clerk blinked. "A-a-a a NAMIKAZE?" He shouted loudly. Almost as loud as A, and that's loud.

"Is there a problem?" Yugito asked. She thought that the clerk had some sort of problem with the clan so she put a hand in her kunai pouch just in case he did something.

"Right away, Namikaze-sama!" The clerk yelled and went into the door behind his counter after nearly tearing the cloak off.

"Black with red flames please!" Yugito yelled before he disappeared.

Naruto just blinked at what the man did, confused at being called –sama. He had never been called that before and was just called that by an old man. "Umm, what just happened?"

"He seems to be a fan of your clan, gaki. You didn't forget that your clan was really famous here did you?" Karui asked her hands on her hips raising an eyebrow.

A few minutes passed and the tailor came back with Naruto's new cloak. The white was replaced with black and the flames were now a dark red. Naruto put it on and thought it suited his new outfit.

"Anything else I can help with?"

"He needs to be fitted for a flak jacket too." Yugito said and Naruto looked at her like she just grew another head.

"I'm not even a certified shinobi here yet. Why do I need a flak jacket?" Naruto asked.

"Think of it as an incentive to work hard and pass then!" She said to him smiling.

"Follow me please, Namikaze-sama." The clerk said to him and Naruto followed.

"You can just call me Naruto you know." The blonde said to odd clerk.

"Sorry, but no can do. Your clan helped me start this store and even saved my daughter from enemy ninja during the last war. It's the least I can do to repay your clan back." He said holding a strip of measuring tape to Naruto. "Now hold still."

It didn't take long before Naruto now donned a new white flak jacket with the straps going over his shoulders. He had it on under the cloak. When he walked out, a lot of the civilians were looking at him. Naruto just smiled at them while rubbing the back of his head and waved. The girls his age were blushing and now talking amongst themselves on the 'new boy' that was in the village.

Yugito felt a little jealousy for some reason but shrugged it off and noticed a blushing blonde next to her. She just giggled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, lover boy. We need to take you to your Estate."

Naruto blushed more at the 'lover boy' part and nodded in a Hinata-like manner. He soon composed himself and followed his companions to his new home. His mind began to wonder how it would be. If the estate was big or what it had already.

As they walked to their destination, Karui and Omoi kept talking about their leader. Someone named Samui. That got Naruto's attention. Karui hit Omoi for him commenting on how big a difference of cup sizes the two were.

"Baka!" Was all she said to him about that statement and hit Omoi on the head again.

"Who is Samui? Another Kumo ninja?" Naruto asked curiously.

Omoi nodded while rubbing the bump on his head. "She's the Jonin of our team. We're only Chunin so she was placed as leader by the Raikage. I can't believe she made Jonin before us. Maybe she has some hidden bloodline that was kept secret from us and may be as powerful as a tailed beast." He began to rant.

Naruto laughed at the slightly older man. There were some interesting characters in Kumo, and he liked them. _'It'd be boring if they were all like Sai.' _He thought as they strolled through town.

"Shut up, Omoi! We would know if Samui sensei would have one or not. She is skilled though." Karui said in a thinking pose. She was remembering all the times the busty blonde had helped train her in Kenjutsu and Raiton jutsu. But then she started to remember on how Killer Bee sensei would always show her up but she would only use her frustration on him to get stronger.

"Yeah, you'd like her Naruto-san. She comes from an unknown clan that came here to Kumo. Hey, who wants to bet the first thing he notices are her breasts?" Yugito asked Omoi and Karui. The two put 200 Ryo on that and Yugito bet 200 that he wouldn't. Naruto just laughed at the whole thing.

That was when they were now standing at Naruto's new home. To say the least, the Estate was HUGE! It seemed to be very spacious and homey. They toured the house and Naruto liked what was around. It had a fully stocked kitchen, large training ground, and it even had its own Onsen!

There were doors that had seals that read 'Namikaze only!' and seemed to be trapped if anyone but his clan entered. He decided to look inside them after the tour.

After a complete tour of everything and everywhere, well except for the sealed rooms, in the Estate the Kumo Nin bade him farewell and left. But only after Yugito took the flak jacket from Naruto to give him an incentive to pass the test. "You'll get it back when you pass." She said and they all shunshined away.

Naruto turned back around to the inside of his new mansion and sighed in content. "Finally, somewhere to live where I'm not nearly killed. Huh, I wonder what she meant by when?" He laughed and went into the mansion.

XxX

(Konoha- Council's Courtroom)

Tsunade was in the middle of the court room being questioned by the civilian council. She sighed because she knew this had to do with Naruto's heritage. She folded her arms under her breasts and stared at the old geezers. "Let's get this over with."

Homura and Koharu were staring down at the blonde Hokage. Homura was the one who was mostly angered that a demon would dare wear the cloak of the man who defeated it. "We want to interrogate Uzumaki Naruto about him wearing the cloak of the Yondaime." He said to her in his business tone. The man was not pleased. Not one bit. Mostly because some of their ninja patrolling the border found a dead, masked shinobi near a camp site. He knew the demon was responsible.

"It's simple why he's wearing it. It was given to him by his father." Tsunade said with a smile that bordered on a smirk. The rest of the civilian council gasped at what they heard.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" One of the lower clan heads, namely a ninja by the name of Gin, yelled.

"There's no way that demon is the son of the Yondaime!"

"Blasphemy!"

"Shut up!" Tsunade yelled at them angrily. "You're all blinded by your conceited ways of thinking and misguided views that you can't see the fact that Naruto is in fact Minato's son! Minato would never have asked someone else to give up their child and live the way YOU all treat him/her. So he used his own son for the jutsu that cost him his own life. If it wasn't for Naruto, then you'd all be dead and I'd be sitting in Tanzaku Town drinking sake and gambling to my hearts contempt!"

"You will NOT speak to the cou-" Homura was about to say when he was overcome by a wave of killer intent courtesy of the busty Hokage.

"No! YOU shut up, Homura!" She yelled and then pointed at both Koharu and Homura with her right index finger. "It's because of you two that he was never allowed to have a family. It was you two who made him a pariah and would take any chance to have him either assassinated or banished. Unfortunately, you succeeded in the latter. And even IF he did get a home…" She turned her attention to other council members.

"You all would drive him away, beat him to an inch to his death, over charge him, sell him lower quality products, and the list goes on. If I was Kami, you'd all be damned to the deepest level of Hell I could think of for what you all did to that poor boy. He had no choice about becoming a Jinchuuriki and neither did you. Tell me, Yukari-san." She said to a man with a white robe with a large shuriken insignia on the front of it. He had short, combed dark brown hair.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"If the Kyuubi attacked the night of Tenten's birth and you agreed for the Yondaime to use her… would you do everything in your power to help her live a normal life? For her not to become a pariah of Konoha?" She asked in a serious expression.

"Y-yes! I-I would never allow that! She's my daughter!"

"Then why should Naruto be any different? Because he was cursed to have the Kyuubi in him? You should all know by now that he could not control the beast when Sakura got hurt and when he came back to the village what was he like?" The Hokage asked as she scanned the faces of the council members.

"That doesn't matter! That demon deserved what he got! And I say that if he truly is of Namikaze blood, then all of his belongings should go to the village, namely the Uchiha when he gets back!" A white haired man yelled. This man's name is Hakido, a very… profound demon hater.

"Come back? You honestly expect him to come back after all this time? He went to Orochimaru! No one leaves when they join that snake." Tsunade said with gloom in her voice.

"Then it should still go to the village!" Homura yelled.

"Then all you'll get is an empty apartment and some instant ramen." Tsunade laughed. "The mansion the Yondaime used to live in along with his wife is locked by blood and he's not here to open it. Why is that, oh right! You banished him!"

"Now see here, what right do you have to keep the place locked up?" The ninja Gin asked.

"What right do any of you have to take it away? You know what, I'm tired and I don't have time for any more of this bullshit. Here is Naruto's birth certificate and who his parents were. If any of you need me, I'll be in my office drinking sake." And with that the blonde Sannin left the council chambers.

'_That bitch! She thinks that just cause what she says is true that I'll go ahead and change my mind? Not even close… if he returns, his throat will meet the end of my blade. Then I'll be renowned as a hero in Konoha!' _Gin thought and chuckled to himself evilly.

Homura was having a hard time with Tsunade. He clenched his fists under his seat so not to show his anger. But he quickly calmed down. _'Just wait until Danzou's plan takes effect you demon loving whore! Then you'll not be a problem in Konoha's new regime… where I am a trusted advisor and Danzou reigns supreme!"_

XxX

( Meanwhile- Orochimaru's Hideout)

"You seem to be doing well, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said as they had just finished fighting each other for his training. They both stood in the darkness of the training room. They could barely even see each other. But, they could sense each other's presence.

"Hn." The raven haired avenger grunted and got out of his fighting stance. He heard Orochimaru coughing as the snake slithered away for an unknown reason. Now that he was alone, he began planning on strategies he could use against Itachi, his traitorous older brother.

But no matter how many times he came up with something he found that Itachi would counter it with his Mangekyou. The only way to be equal to him would be to get the next stage of his own Sharingan. But to do that… he would have to kill Naruto. And that would mean having to go back to the village he no longer cared for.

Sasuke was brought out of his reverie when Kabuto and Orochimaru came back. The snake looked even paler than usual, if that was possible. Sasuke just crossed his arms and waited for what they had to say.

"It seems we've discovered something quite interesting, Sasuke-san." The four eyed medic-nin said. "Your old friend, Naruto, was banished from Konoha a couple of weeks ago. But now he resides in Kumo."

Sasuke smirked at that. He had nothing against Kumo so that would mean it was the perfect chance for him to try and kill Naruto to get the Mangekyou and get even more powerful.

"Something you want to tell us?" Kabuto asked fixing his glasses.

"I wish to go to Kumo." Sasuke said in monotone.

"And why is that?" Orochimaru asked with curiosity.

"Because that is where Naruto is. I need to kill him to get stronger."

The snake's mouth grew into an eerie grin that would give a chill to anyone else's spine. He knew his new vessel would be even more powerful if he had the Mangekyou. "Very well, Sasuke-kun. We'll leave in a week."

"Why are you making me wait?" Sasuke asked with anger.

"It takes time to go into a country with as much military forces as Konoha. We need to be prepared for anything." Orochimaru said and he disappeared into darkness.

Sasuke was left alone since Kabuto had gone too. He went to his room and sat on the edge of his bed and thought how much stronger the blonde might have gotten. But then he just smirked confidently. "It's just the dobe. It'll be easy to kill him."

XxX

(Three days later- Resident District)

Naruto sneezed. _'Someone must be talking about me.' _He thought as he rubbed the bridge between his nostrils. He was walking around the village to get a feel for it and know the layout. The people were very nice to him as well, which was a bonus. He knew that their kindness wasn't false since they didn't even know him so there was no way they would hate him.

He was talking a break from his training, much to his own ire, but he could not continue to hurt his body every day. Even ninja need to take breaks after all. He noticed that the girls his age would always come up to him and try to flirt with him but, of course, he was oblivious to such things.

And people wonder why Hinata and him never got together. Then his thought's changed to his training. He was progressing on learning the Hiraishin but he couldn't seem to manage to get exactly on the spot of the seal. After days he needed a break, hence the walk.

But there was another reason to why he was walking around. The Raikage had finally called him in for the challenge he was to take to become a shinobi in Kumo.

When he got there he had just witnessed the dark tanned Kage break his desk in half with one arm. "Enough paper work! Can't you do anything else besides bring me paper?" He yelled at his assistant, Mabui.

"Sorry, sir. But there are a lot of mission reports to be looked over as well as the documents for the possible alliance with one of the lesser nearby countries." She said to him in her business-like tone.

A just sighed and sat back down. He saw the blonde in front of him and smiled. "Well, hello there, Naruto. How are you doing today?"

"Good I guess. Could be better if the fan girls don't chase me today." The Raikage laughed at that.

"Now then. It appears we have two things to talk about. The first being your opponent for your initiation into Kumo as a ninja and the second being… what you did to the training grounds of your Estate! What the hell happened?" A yelled.

"I was training of course." Naruto grinned widely causing A and Mabui to sweat drop. "But if you want specifics then I've been training in both my mother and father's jutsu."

"I understand the Hiraishin but what about you cutting a mountain that nearly took out the shopping district?" Mabui asked with a brow raised.

"Oh that! I was training to control my affinity better. My dad left in his scrolls that I would have to resort to a mountain if I wasn't near any waterfalls." Naruto laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"You're lucky it wasn't the whole mountain, just the tip. Or else it might have toppled over. Have you had any progress with any of your other jutsu?" A was curious. Coming from Namikaze blood meant that you had to be strong. So he wanted to know if he was.

"Not much. I learned a few Fuuton jutsu, a Raiton and a Suiton. My dad said he was skilled in Ranton but I'm not sure there's anyone here that can use that. I could use the help in learning it." The blonde Jinchuuriki crossed his arms in frustration of that.

A laughed a bit. "You're lucky. I know someone here to help you but that's IF you pass my test."

"Bring it on! I'll take down anyone you put me up against!" Naruto yelled proudly.

A laughed loud this time. "Confident. An admirable trait, but can lead to someone's downfall should it go to your head." He said to the blonde seriously. "I have decided that your opponent will be…"

Just then the door opened to reveal a bald man in sports sunglasses. His headband had a white cloth, where he wore around his forehead. He had on a black shirt with a one strap Kumo flak jacket over it. His pants were a dark gray that nearly bordered on black. He wore regular shinobi sandals.

"Ah, Jei!" The Raikage got up and his giant hand hit Jei's back, causing him to cough.

He laughed while trying to regain his breath. "You called for me, A-san?"

"Right." A said sitting down. "I need you to fight this little guy right here." He pointed to Naruto.

"Little?!"

Jei looked at the spiky haired blonde standing next to him. He looked back at the Raikage with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"I want to see if he is Kumo material. You're a proficient Chunin so if you win… I might consider promoting you to Jonin." A offered.

Jei immediately perked up to the idea. "I gladly accept! I'll make you proud, sir!"

"Good! Then let's head to where you'll be fighting."

A walked out the door and lead them to the Kumo Coliseum. This place was a huge, wide circular structure with no roof. It was held by pillars that circled the entire monument. (Five bucks to see who guesses what this is in real life.)

When Naruto entered he saw crowds of people yelling from the seats they were in inside the coliseum. Most of the population was dark skinned, something that didn't surprise him. What did surprise him were the signs that some people made. Some were for him while others were against him and going for Jei. He smiled at that. (Oh, and just as a note in case anyone asks… the Raikage didn't tell Jei so that he would be surprised. But the people found out and got prepared. There you go.)

"People of Kumo! You are here today to bear witness a fight that is very rare for us to see! A Namikaze in action!" A yelled after the crowd grew quiet. "This young man right here is the last living member of the clan and has decided to make our home his home. But… he also wants to be a ninja here as well." The crowd began to whisper and murmur.

"So… I set up a little test. He will fight my top Chunin to gain acceptance. Now then, let's get this started!" A yelled and the crowd cheered. He disappeared and left the two alone.

Naruto stared at the man in glasses. "Good luck, Jei-san." And got into his fighting stance.

The dark skinned man smiled, nodded, and went into his own.

"BEGIN!"

As soon as they heard that they ran at each other with a kunai. The blades clashed and they were inches away from each other's faces. "You're pretty strong for a kid." Jei said to the blonde.

Naruto just smiled. "Deception is a ninja's greatest enemy." He said and poofed out of existence.

That made Jei shocked. _'When did he have time to create a Kage Bunshin? I didn't even see him use the seal! I'll have to watch out for this guy.' _He thought as he stood in a ready stance while moving his eyes from side to side. The crowd grew quiet to see what was going to happen. The Chunin had no idea where his opponent was, it was like he just disappeared. But that thought went to Hell as soon as he heard one thing…

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he was coming at Jei from both of his sides and above.

"Shit!" He said as he was barely able to dodge by jumping ahead. He quickly turned around and began to make hand seals. He ended with the snake seal and took out his sword, raising it into the air. "Ninpo: Riaryuu no Tatsumaki!"

A bolt of lightning hit Jei's sword and an electrical current was flowing around him. Then the chakra around the sword grew dense. He slashed his sword toward the falling trio of Naruto and a dragon came out of the sword.

Naruto saw the attack coming but couldn't really do anything about it. _'Damnit! I should've attacked from all directions so he wouldn't have had the chance to do that! Well, I guess it's time to bust a new move!'_

Naruto, the one that was aiming at Jei's back, dispelled his clones and began making seals. "Raiton no Yoroi!" And lightning flowed around Naruto. It became dense but Naruto was still visible.

The dragon went ahead and attacked Naruto and an explosion occurred. It shook the arena and the people nearly fell out of their seats.

"Hey! I told you to fight, not break the arena!" The Raikage yelled at the standing Jei, who just rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that, Raikage-sama!"

"Stop calling me that, Damnit!"

The smoke cleared and Naruto was still standing. The lightning that flowed around him crackled and he just stood with his arms folded and smirking. "Is that all you got?"

"Not bad at the Raiton no Yoroi, kid. Almost as good A-san's. Then how about we switch it up?" Jei said as he got into a Kenjutsu stance. He simply held his swords at the handle with both hands and held in front of him. He then separated his legs, almost like squatting, and waited for Naruto.

"Kenjutsu, huh? I haven't gotten much down but I'll give it a shot!" Naruto said as he pulled out the black blade that he got only a few days prior.

The crowd was excited to say the least. Most of them hadn't seen a Namikaze in battle for years and they had never seen that sword before. The ones that were new to the clan were anxious to see the fighting style of the legendary Raiton users.

Naruto lowered his level and bent his elbows until the side of the blade was parallel to his right cheek. But he didn't end there, a clone appeared on each side of him and that made Jei raise his brow. "Ready? Go!" They yelled and dashed at their opponent.

Jei switched to defensive and as soon as they got within a few feet he started blocking strikes that came from all directions. He was barely able to keep up. _'He's fast! But I have more experience, I just have to wait for an opening… now!' _Jei slashed and took out both clones as they were in mid strike. But he missed the real one, who had again disappeared from his view.

"Where did he go?" The dark skinned swordsmen asked. He was wondering why Naruto didn't just get him right there since he had an opening. He would've won the match had he done so. So why did he just disappear? Jei looked around and then looked up and his eyes widened.

Naruto was in the air making hand seals and ended the chain with the bird. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" Water appeared around him and soon took into the form of his own dragon. It began to crash down at the Chunin he was facing.

"Not this time!" Jei yelled and made the snake seal. "Raiton: Gian!" He held his right arm into the air and lightning shot out of it. It was the natural enemy of water so it went right through the dragon and hit it's mark.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the attack coming. He could do nothing as he was now being electrocuted and yelling. When the jutsu was over, he began falling to the ground. He would've landed on his head but he was still conscience so he flipped his body and landed on a knee. He was breathing heavy now. "Damn! That one took a lot out of me. And using all of this chakra isn't good either. Good thing I still have one more trick up my sleeve." He smirked to himself.

Jei was breathing hard now as well. But he was still standing. He didn't have a large chakra supply but he did have incredible stamina. He slowly walked over to Naruto with his blade in hand and held it to the blonde's neck. "It's over."

"Heh." Naruto laughed and formed a Rasengan. "It's not over until the fat lady sings!" And disappeared in a yellow flash.

Everyone, including the Raikage, nearly had their eyes out of their sockets. They just witnessed a legendary technique and it left them star struck.

Naruto reappeared behind Jei and slammed the Rasengan into the man's back. Jei was sent spinning like a pinwheel from the middle of the stadium and hit the wall ahead of his with his chest and head. He was left on the ground nearly unconscious.

Naruto walked over breathing really hard and stared down at the Chunin that he knew he had just defeated.

"How?" Jei asked weakly.

"When we clashed our kunai at the beginning of the match…" Naruto said remembering the scene. "I placed the seal on you and used a small Genjutsu I learned to keep it hidden. So it was my trump card in case the fight didn't quite go as planned." He laughed.

Jei looked at the blonde in shock. _'He had it planned since the beginning! All in all, I never really had a chance.' _He smiled. "I admit defeat." And the crowd roared.

A appeared behind the two and walked up to them. "I guess that makes it official then. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, you are now a shinobi of Kumo. And now your rank placement… Chunin." That made the crowd boo, which caused a vein to appear on A's forehead. "Who asked you?"

Naruto laughed. "I can live with that. I know I'm not strong enough for Jonin yet so I'm fine with it." He smiled.

"It's not that Naruto. You have the skills for a Jonin just for your strategic planning and ability to execute them. But I want you to get experience first. And when you can put on a good match against my brother… you can have that rank. Hell, I might make you my successor if you're able to do that." A joked.

But, of course, Naruto didn't take it as a joke. He now had a determined look on his face and stared at the Raikage. "Then that's what I'll do. If I can't make Hokage anymore, then I guess I'll have to go for Raikage, right?" He smirked. He put his blade back and saw the expression of the Raikage, who was sweat dropping. "What?"

"Let's just go and get your paperwork done. Medic! Take care of Jei over here!" A yelled and walked away with Naruto.

XxX

(Mountain Range near the stadium)

"What is the status of the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki?" Itachi heard in his head from the leader, Pein. He and Kisame were observing the match that was between Naruto and a dark skinned man.

"He's officially a ninja in Kumo. What are your orders, Leader?" Itachi asked with his monotone voice.

"Capture him." The order confirmed.

Sorry about the reeeeeeeeeeeeeealy long delay guys. But school caught up and so did sports. Then I got lazy during so I didn't have much writing time. But I hope the chapter is good to you guys, just tell me if it sucked or not so I could improve on the next chapter. And just to let ANYONE know, I know I had the cloak tailored white and said the color was noticeable but it's Naruto we're talking about. Yugito needed a good reason to get him to change. And I kept the flak jacket white because it's Kumo's color. I'm not changing that. So yeah, will Naruto be captured? Will he ever learn how to do the Hiraishin from a distance instead of point-blank? Will Sasuke ever stop being gay? Find out on the next Dragonball Z, oops, I mean Namikaze of Lightning. Thanks for reading!


	4. A Fox's Tale

Namikaze of Lightning

To all that reviewed the last chapter, thank you all. I know there were some mistakes but hey, no one's perfect and I'm not the best writer in the world. If I was, I'm sure this would be the best story here but there are a lot of other good ones so if this ends up being one of them I can't really complain. Again, thank you guys and enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 4: A Fox's Tale**

**Reishin Amara  
**Oh fuck...this shall be interesting...  
Also, Naruto should teach the Raikage two jutsu...

First A rank with SS rank usage...Kage Bunshin...it solves paperwork! Second...SS rank ultimate Genjutsu...Genjutsu: Youthful Hugging Ocean Sunset!  
Imagine if Raikage and his brother used this...not even Pein would survive uncovered Kage Muscles hugging another x.x;  
ps, Women learning said Genjutsu and MOANING each other's names while hugging or sliding tighter...HOT AS HELL.  
Especially with:  
Lotioned Bikinis  
Busty Girls  
Wave water splashing moisture on said girls  
Girls sliding against each other  
moaning  
and god...do I need to explain why Gai and Lee could make the ultimate sexy jutsu related technique if taught to women?

**I don't know who you are but because of this idea, I think you are funny as shit! Also, very creative!**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the manga I would most undoubtedly have Naruto much more powerful than he was supposed to be. I mean, he's the hero right? Isn't he supposed to be kickass?

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summon speaking"**

'_**Beast/Demon Thinking' **_

Pairing: Naruto/Samui plus harem

Bloodline: Hiraishin and Ranton (Storm Release)

**XxX**

Naruto and the Raikage were now back at the mansion and the dark skinned man was sitting behind his desk. Naruto stood in front of him with a victorious look. A smiled at seeing the boy have a moment of victory, showing that he probably didn't have much of it.

"Well, that was a great fight, Naruto. Who knew you could take out one of my top Chunin here? Sign this." A told him and slid a paper towards Naruto.

"What is it?"

"It's the document stating your instatement into the Kumo Shinobi Force. It's all just formalities that we have to do because of our Council." A said to him and Naruto nodded, and then he signed.

The Kage picked up the paper and looked at the signature and smiled. He threw him a Kumo headband with a black cloth and saw the boy put it on. "Welcome to our ninja world, Naruto. I'm sure you'll be a great asset to us. Now then, I would like to discuss your training."

Naruto looked sheepish for a second.

"What exactly happened when you decided to try and cut a mountain?" A yelled.

"Raikage-sama! Keep your voice down or you'll break the windows!" Mabui, his assistant, yelled at him.

Now it was A's turn to look sheepish. Naruto found that funny and laughed.

"What's so funny, brat? I can have you on D-Ranked Mission for a while if you want! Now tell me what it was you were doing." A said calming down a bit.

Naruto crossed his arms on his chest and looked at his new leader. "Well, I was practicing in my Wind element. I found some scrolls that my father gave me to practice with. It said that if I couldn't find a waterfall then I should try a mountain, at least cut deep enough that would seem satisfactory. He said he didn't want me blamed for crushing a village during training."

A laughed at that. "But what exactly does cutting a mountain gain you?"

"It's Wind Manipulation training. If I do this then I will be able to use the element during battle and that would be a huge advantage. But it's still slow coming and won't probably be mastered for another few days." Naruto sighed.

"A few days! But that's impossible! Element Manipulation takes years to master no matter what blood you carry!" A was shocked. This boy thought he could do such a thing in a few days. Preposterous!

Naruto just shrugged. "Not with my method. I recently learned that whatever my Kage Bunshin learn, I do as well. They are able to pass on their knowledge to me. Like, if I send a clone to train in mastering my Rasengan with one hand and I dispel him, then I would be able to do just that."

"Since I can make hundreds of clones, maybe even thousands, without exhausting myself then I could learn a jutsu that would take people months in a couple weeks. Simple as that, it's basically a way for me to get stronger, faster. But the only thing it doesn't work with is muscle memory. So I can't use it to get faster or stronger. I need to do that on my own."

A was astonished. The blonde in front of him was definitely more knowledgeable than he first thought. "Can this method work for anyone else? It could really help us out." A asked, curious.

"I think it could work for Yugito-chan since she probably has large chakra reserves like I do. Does she?" Naruto asked him and got a replied nod. "Then she should, provided her chakra is dense enough to maintain the clones during training."

A just smirked and laughed at what he heard. "You're more than meets the eye, Naruto. I didn't peg you for the smart type, no offense."

Naruto just shrugged and smiled. "It's fine. I know how I look to everyone so I'm used to taking things like that."

"What changed?" Mabui asked.

"Leaving Konoha for one. But honestly, I'm not that smart. I've used this jutsu for years so I should be able to explain some things even if I only learned about the memory thing recently. I just don't like to let myself seem this way so that my enemy will underestimate me."

"Hmm, deceptive. Good battle strategy, I'll make sure to keep you out of the bingo books to implement that. Now then, I noticed that you also mastered the Hiraishin… very impressive. And what's more… you can do the Raiton no Yoroi. How did you learn that one?" A asked with a curious yet serious tone.

Naruto looked at the man with an impassive face. He didn't want to let the man think that he somehow obtained it through illegal means. He didn't actually. "Well, first off with the Hiraishin, I kind of got lucky." That caused Mabui and A to fall on their heads all of a sudden.

A got back into his chair and looked at the blonde Jinchuuriki with a shocked face. "You don't get lucky with jutsu like that kid! How did you use it?" He asked.

"I've actually been practicing it since I left from Konoha. I used Kage Bunshin to train while I was either taking a break or sleeping. I even fought some guy that attacked me one night while they trained. Thank Kami I have large chakra reserves. The guy would've killed me otherwise." Naruto laughed and A sweat dropped.

'_Only he would laugh at something like his own death.' _A thought. "Continue."

"The scroll said that it took him about 4 years to create it and another half year to master it. But since my father left me notes it's taking me much less time. Especially with Kage Bunshin. But still it's going to take a while to master it. When I said I got lucky that one time, I meant it. Jei was at a short distance and didn't have to go very far. If I was any further… well, I don't want to talk about it."

A stared at the young Namikaze and smirked. "Alright. Then how about the Raiton no Yoroi? That jutsu was personally created by me and I don't remember teaching anyone that jutsu."

"Not sure." Naruto shrugged. "It was in the scroll and it said it was perfect practice for Lightning Manipulation. But, like the Hiraishin, it's not mastered yet either. It can only withstand one hit before it dissolves. I don't think my dad stole it from you or anything though…"

That was when A's eyes perked up. He remembered giving some notes to the Namikaze a few months before the eradication on that very jutsu. _'That Minato guy must be some kind of genius to get the Raiton no Yoroi to such a level on notes alone.'_

The Kage looked back at Naruto again and smiled. "Alright, I believe you. I forgot I gave a scroll to your clan before they were eradicated." The ending made Naruto cringe. "Now then, onto other things. You remember when I told you about someone who knew about Ranton correct?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, he could really help me out with this. I want to be stronger than my dad and be the strongest ninja I can be!" He grinned widely.

A nodded. "Darui! Get your ass in here!" That earned him a smack to the back of his head by Mabui. The Kage just mumbled something about her as the door opened.

That was when a silver haired, dark skinned man walked in. He had a lazed look on his face and wore a high collared sleeveless uniform, loose fitting pants, and one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Kumogakure Jonin. Naruto couldn't see them but the man also had a tattoo on each shoulder.

"Hey, you called?" The man asked with a very dull tone.

A smiled. "Hai, I have someone here who may have what it takes to learn Ranton. You think you'd be able to train him?"

Darui looked at the blonde with the eyebrow of his visible eye raised. "You're the kid from that fight against Jei. You did pretty well considering he's a top Chunin. Hey… you look familiar, have we met?" He asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't think so. This is the first time I've been in Kumo in my life. And I don't think I fought you either."

"He's from the Namikaze Clan, Darui." A interrupted. "He's the last living member; didn't you hear me yell that?"

Darui shrugged. "Not really, I thought the whole talking part was dull."

A got a tick on his forehead while Mabui giggled and Naruto laughed.

"But the whole clan thing changes things. I'll train you if you want; I owe your clan that much for what they did for me." The silver haired Jonin said.

"What did they do?" Naruto gave a look of curiosity.

"Darui was taken in as a child by the clan and became a protector of the Namikaze. Those tattoos he has were created by them to allow him to use the Ranton bloodline and also shows that he has inherited the abilities of the Sandaime Raikage, the user of black lightning. You have your work cut out for you, Naruto." A explained.

"I'll meet you at your training grounds at 5 in the morning tomorrow, if you don't show up… I won't train you." Darui said and shunshined in a flash of lightning.

A laughed at the face Naruto made. The boy was downright distraught but then he composed himself.

"Is that all, A-san? I want to get back to training." Naruto said looking at the dark skinned man.

A nodded and Naruto exited the building.

"Umm, Raikage-sama? Shouldn't you have told him about the CRA? He should know something like that if he want to rebuild and revive the Namikaze Clan." Mabui asked.

"Oh? I simply forgot to mention that. Why, are you anxious at being a possible candidate, Mabui-san?" A grinned mischievously.

The assistant blushed and looked away defiantly. "Perverted old man!"

**XxX**

Naruto was again walking the streets of Kumo. He wanted to get back to training but he was feeling the strain of using an imperfect Hiraishin on his body. It hurt like hell but the Kyuubi should heal it in another hour or two. Until then… a nice soak in his Onsen should be a good stress reliever.

He smiled as he walked and the people who said their greetings, he would return just as kindly. _'Who knew all I had to do to get respect was leave Konoha? I should've done it years ago!'_

But then he felt bad at what he thought. Leaving Konoha meant that he would possibly never see his friends again. Not Sakura, whom he can't return his promise now since the bastard was a KONOHA missing-nin. He couldn't hang around with Shikamaru or challenge Choji to eating contests.

He never really hung out with Ino so he didn't really miss her much. She was just like Sakura but didn't hit him over every little thing. That got him thinking… why did he like Sakura anyway? He always tried doing his best to get her to acknowledge him but she would hit him and say something like, 'Get away, Naruto-baka! Sasuke-kun is the only one I want!' But she didn't say anything like that since he came back so maybe she got over the teme?

Naruto sighed and found himself in front of his house err… mansion. His senses were running wild. That wouldn't be a problem… normally. But his door was open and it was quiet. Something he didn't particularly like.

He crept inside his house to find nothing but darkness. _'I need to find something that can allow only people I trust in here. Like a blood seal or something!' _

Taking out a kunai, he walked further. He tried sensing different chakra signatures but he was never a sensor type. But he did know that there was someone in the mansion. His gut just told him.

When he got into his living room the lights turned on and he threw his kunai as they yelled something he's never heard before.

"SURPRISE!" A small group of Kumo ninja were around the living room looking at him in shock.

Well, only one was… and that was Omoi. The kunai nearly imbedded itself into his skull. It was protruding from the wall he was leaning against.

Karui looked at her teammate and began laughing her ass off. That was followed by everyone else joining in; Omoi himself included, and left a confused looking Naruto.

Yugito stepped up to him wiping a tear from her eye from laughing so much. "That was classic, Naruto-san. But didn't the Raikage tell you that we were in here?" She asked with a brow raised.

Naruto shook his head and the kunoichi sighed. She figured something like that. Leave it up to Bee's brother to try and get one of his own shinobi killed.

"What's all this about, anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Oh! It's your victory party of course!" She smiled.

"A… party? For me? But why?" He kept asking questions. He didn't know why people he hadn't known that long would do something like this. No one ever threw him a party, not even on his birthdays.

"For becoming one of us, gaki. It was Jei's idea. Said it would be a good welcoming and he says congratulations by the way. Yugito-sensei was the one that gathered all of us and here we are." Karui said.

Naruto smiled in pure happiness. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at the ground. "Arigatou, Yugito-chan."

"CHAN?" Everyone yelled.

A blonde man was snickering. "Hey, Yugito. I didn't know you liked new guys that much. Is it from your hot attitude?"

"Shut it, Atsui!" Yugito yelled blushing.

"**What's wrong, kitten? You know you just want to get him in bed and just ravish him all night long." **The Nibi laughed. She always got a kick at messing with her container.

'_NIBI! He- he's not my type! I hardly even know him, anyway!'_

"**Oh we could get to **_**know **_**him alright."**

That just made Yugito turn red before she was brought back to reality. "Anyway, Naruto. I'd like you to meet some people. Getting to know your allies is always a smart thing to do." She motioned him to Atsui and a fair skinned woman with a very large bust.

"These two are Atsui and Samui." She pointed at the man and the woman.

Naruto smiled and bumped fists with Atsui. And when he turned to look at Samui, he gaped. She was obviously very beautiful. She had straight blonde hair and blue eyes. Her attire was a little revealing. She wore a very low cut outfit with mesh underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots and what appeared to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covered her stomach only.

Naruto didn't see or hear them but Omoi, Yugito, and Karui were watching the ordeal out of earshot. When the blonde Kumo Nin saw Naruto looking at Samui's face she snickered and held out her palm to the two cousins.

They groaned and paid up. "Damnit, I was hoping to get more candy with that." Said Omoi.

Before Naruto was caught staring for too long he smiled at the woman and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Samui-san."

She took his hand and he kissed the top of it. After that he grinned at her while she just stared at the boy in shock. No man had dared do that to her after she built a reputation for being cold. She wasn't really but she was the quiet type who only offered incite when needed.

"Likewise, Namikaze-san." She said to him with an expressionless face, as usual.

Atsui snickered. "Looks like we got a playboy in our ranks boys! You got balls, kid. No man has gotten away doing that to my sister."

"I'll let it slide this one time since he was trying to make a good first impression. Not a bad way though, Namikaze-san." Samui said, still keeping her neutral face on.

"Ahem, well onto the others, Naruto-san." Yugito interrupted with a hint of jealousy in her voice. She grabbed him by his collar and began introducing the others present.

After getting to know everyone a bit they all left and gave him one last congratulations before he was left alone with Yugito. She was smiling at him and he wondered why she didn't leave.

She unrolled a scroll on the floor and unsealed his flak jacket. He smiled at the action, completely forgetting about it.

"Here. It should still fit you." She handed it to him while he took off his cloak.

Yugito used this opportunity to get a look at his muscles before handing him the jacket.

"**Oh? So kitten likes what she sees? You could take him now! Just tell him you want to give him another present and lead him upstairs!" **Nibi insisted.

'_Quiet you horny feline!' _Yugito fired back.

"How's it look?" Naruto asked with his arms showing her his look.

She blushed a bit and smiled. "Looking good. But, I've got to go so I'll leave you with one last present." She said giving him a peck on the cheek and left the mansion.

Naruto just stood there holding his cheek with a blush and open mouth. "I'm really starting to like it here!" He laughed.

XxX

(Outside of Kumo- 2 days later)

"I don't get it, Itachi. We were ordered to get the Kyuubi brat so why aren't we down there?" Kisame asked as he sat in a cave with the Uchiha.

"I received Intel that my foolish little brother is coming to Kumo to try and kill him. I wish to see what skills he has gained and to see if my brother's hate is strong enough. Besides, Sasuke can tire Naruto-kun out and we can get him." Itachi explained.

Kisame grinned evilly. "And here I thought you wanted to stage a coup against Leader-sama. But now that you mention that, that means I can get a crack at the snake teme. Samehada should be happy feasting on his chakra."

Itachi nodded. "Don't get overconfident, Kisame. He's not a Sannin just for show… but it should be interesting to watch. Do you think that Naruto-kun has gotten any stronger?"

The shark man shrugged. "Knowing him? He's probably still the same from what you've told me. Then again, he defeated a top Chunin from Kumo and they don't fuck around. I wonder how he got so strong since your last encounter with him…"

Itachi, of course, knew how but what was the point in letting his partner know that? It wasn't important anyway. Naruto would get strong enough one day to defeat him if he kept using the Kage Bunshin method. All the boy would need is battle experience and no one would stand a chance… except for Madara. That would take everything he'd have to stop the former Konoha founder.

'_Maybe one day… but right now he's far from that level. I give him a few more months of intense training or a few years before then. But that's only if he hasn't discovered the secret to the Kage Bunshin. I wonder how my brother would react to that.'_

XxX

Naruto was at his training grounds with Darui. He was working on trying to produce a Ranton ninjutsu. So far, he wasn't having much luck. Even with Kage Bunshin he wasn't making much progress. The exercise consisted of channeling both Suiton and Raiton elements at the same time to make the jutsu. But what Naruto didn't know how to do was channel Suiton chakra into his seals because he never mastered that part in his training yet. He'd have to start on that soon.

'_Damnit! I can't use Suiton chakra yet! Hey… what if I use my Fuuton chakra? That might do something.' _Naruto thought and did as he theorized. He pushed Wind chakra into his left hand and Lightning chakra into his right and began forming seals.

'_Then you exhale and use the right amount of chakra…' _He thought. "Ranton: Reizā Sākasu!" Naruto yelled and thin beams of chakra flew out of his hands. But they were not blue as Darui's were, they were black and white. He tried controlling them but found that would take a toll on his chakra, so he stopped.

Darui looked on in amazement. "How did you do that?" He asked.

"Well, I can't actually use Suiton chakra fully yet until I master the manipulation training so instead I used Fuuton and then did what you told me. I'm just as surprised as you are about that!" Naruto explained.

Darui looked at his palms and found that they were not scarred as they should have been. When he first learned the technique his palms were smoking for a couple days before he was able to try that jutsu again. _'This kid is something else. Making black and white lightning is one thing but in a Ranton? He's going to be a force to be reckoned with.'_

The silver haired Jonin looked at Naruto with his lazed look. "Pretty good, Naruto. I've never seen anyone do that before, not even amongst your clan. I think you're the first to do a different colored Ranton jutsu. But let me tell you what could have happened if you did not do it correctly…" He warned.

"The reason that I use Suiton and Raiton is because that's the way the Namikaze makes the Ranton. I believed that that was the only way but… you proved that wrong. But if your theory had gone wrong you could have seriously caused an electrical discharge inside your body that would've resulted in death. You're very lucky."

Naruto gulped at that fact. "I guess I should stop taking chances, huh?"

"No, just tell me your idea first and I'll see if it is good enough to try."

The blonde nodded and began practicing the jutsu until Darui was called away to the Raikage.

XxX

(That night)

Naruto jumped into the king sized bed he had in the master bedroom. He sighed in relaxation and pondered the days' events. His bloodline is different than others; his Kenjutsu is getting better but still needs work. He's gotten better at the Hiraishin but the most he can go is about 25 km with about two kunai before he exhausts himself. The Raiton no Yoroi… is taking more time than usual to master. Maybe it was because he wasn't using any Kage Bunshin.

All in all, his training was going great. But, for some reason, he couldn't help but feel as though something bad was going to happen soon. His instincts were usually never wrong either but maybe he was just being paranoid.

"**Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean someone isn't out to get you." **A booming voice spoke.

Naruto shot right up and looked around the room when suddenly he felt dizzy and met with darkness.

He was now in the sewer that was his mindscape, the habitat of the Kyuubi no Yoko. A place he loathed to be in. Naruto sighed and walked down the hall until he was in the giant room that had a huge gaping hole with bars. One had a tag with the kanji for 'seal' on it.

The blonde walked up to the cage and waited until he was met with a pair of red eyes. **"About time you got here."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What? No talk of how you're going to kill me, take control, and destroy Konoha?"

"**We're not in Konoha anymore, remember? I hate that place and now that you're… out, maybe we can come to some sort of arrangement regarding how we continue from here." **The fox said and Naruto eyes scrunched up, from confusion.

"Arrangement? After all you've done to me, you expect me to just forgive you and work WITH you? I thought you were the smart one you bastard Kitsune!" Naruto yelled, his own eyes flashing red.

The fox sighed. **"Look, you know one Jinchuuriki who works well with her Bijuu. I suggest we work together if we are to face the upcoming trials against Akatsuki and their true leader."**

"True leader? What are you talking about?"

"**As I'm sure you know a man in an orange mask attacked your parents the night you were born and when I was resurrected." **He got a nod in reply. **"But what you don't know is that the man who attacked was none other than an Uchiha. Madara Uchiha." **

Naruto's eyes widened. "How the hell… I may not be a historian but I'm pretty sure that guy should be six feet under Konoha… right?"

Kyuubi only shook its head. **"In his lifetime he was able to become partially eternal since he claimed something that allows him to cheat death. The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He gained it by taking his own brothers eyes in order for him to reverse the negative effects it had on him."**

"What are you talking about? How exactly does that allow him to cheat death?" Naruto crossed his arms in confusion.

The fox sighed. Why did he have to be stuck in someone who didn't know this already? Oh, that's right Konoha is responsible for him not learning. **"To gain the Mangekyou Sharingan and Uchiha has to pass a special requirement. To kill someone close to them." **Naruto's eyes widened. **"But the negative effects of attaining this eye is that due to prolonged use, the user becomes blind. Madara almost did if he hadn't taken his brother's eyes and is now the most powerful Uchiha in the world right now."**

"So… when Sasuke-teme tried to kill me at Orochimaru's hideout… it was still for power?" Naruto asked in disbelief. He had hoped that there was some part of Sasuke that could have overcome that temptation and go back to Konoha but now he knew that wasn't possible anymore. He knew one thing and one thing at the moment. The next time he saw his old teammate, he would kill him.

"**That's right. But on to other matters. On the night Madara attacked your parents; he was able to rip me from your mother and freed me. Soon after, I was taken over by a very powerful and a heavily layered Genjutsu that made me attack Konoha."**

"So you're saying that the only reason that I had to live a Hell on earth is because some psycho decided to attack my parents?" Naruto's anger slowly rising. He got a nod in reply to his question.

"**I don't know the true reasons behind his attack, yet. But he made it clear that he wanted Konoha gone. And he knew when a Jinchuuriki was at their weakest, during childbirth. That was when he attacked and then that's when your life became hell. And… for what it's worth, I'm sorry it turned out that way…" **Kyuubi bowed its head in shame.

Naruto was shocked as his eyes widened a bit. The Lord of Demons, the most powerful Bijuu in existence, just apologized… to him! He didn't know how to really take it but… it sounded genuine enough. The blonde sighed. "Look, it's not your fault so there isn't really anything to forgive. If anything its Madara's. So what exactly was this deal you proposed earlier?"

"**It's something that should benefit both of us. I shall help train you in your mindscape and give you access to my power without any repercussions. But what I want is access to your senses. That way, I can actually feel again and can you change the mindscape? It's so dreary to live in a se… wer."**

Before Kyuubi could even say the last word Naruto had closed his eyes and everything changed. Soon they were both in a large, grassy field that looked similar to that of Konoha's but there was a mansion just a few feet from them. The Kyuubi was out of its cage and now had a collar with the same tag that said 'seal' on it.

Naruto smirked at the fox's reaction. "How's that?"

Kyuubi was shocked to say the least. Sure it wanted a change but wasn't expecting a nice meadow with a giant mansion that looked like one of the Namikaze's! **"I'm impressed, kit. Very impressed. Now then, you're training. I may be able to help you with your Ranton element. I can help give you the knowledge to be able to use the three elements of the Storm."**

"Three? But I thought you can only combine two elements to make a new one." Naruto scratched his head.

"**Ah, but that Darui guy doesn't have the Kyuubi sealed in him does he? There are multiple elements that can create a storm like in the weather. You figured out one combination by yourself did you not? What about controlling all three? You'd be able to create and learn more jutsu from your ancestors. Speaking of which, I think it's about time you cracked open their library. Now that you're settled you should have plenty of time to read and practice your clan's jutsu."**

"Yeah… I've been meaning to get to that." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "But I've been busy trying to do Ranton and then there was that test earlier today. So I'll send clones to the library while I sleep. And release them in the morning. I can read years' worth of jutsu in the time I finish sleeping!" He said excitedly.

The Kyuubi nodded. **"Get some sleep, kit. We shall begin your training tomorrow."**

Naruto woke up in his bed and saw that only a few minutes had passed on the outside while he was talking in his mind. He wondered how many years of training he could do in one night. But he didn't get his hopes up. He crossed his fingers and summoned about 100 clones. "All of you go to the library and read for the night. If what Kyuubi said is true we can't afford to waste time."

They all saluted. "You got it, Boss!" Then they left the room and began reading.

Naruto layed back in his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. Getting ready for the training he had for his element and with Darui the next day.

Hey guys I know it's been a while but I tried to get the chapter up a few days ago but the site wouldn't let me but now it's fixed and here you go! The reason for the delay was because one of my friends died shortly after I released the last chapter so it took me a while to start on this chapter. I only worked on it here and there and couldn't really just sit down and finish it. Hope you guys like it.


	5. Training Pt1

Namikaze of Lightning

**Luffyxrobin-luffyxnami**

Um... I don't remember if u mentioned this but is Kyuubi a chick, and can u be one of the few writers on this website to not include girl on girl action while Naruto is getting it on?

**That's because I wanted to keep the gender a surprise and I will not be held accountable for the possible girl on girl action that may come in my story. Reason why is… I like it!**

_Hey guys sorry but I'm going to try and get him up to par in training before he has to fight the Emo, Kisame and Itachi… at the same time. But it'll only take this and next chapter I'm sure to do that thanks to his new training method. Please… don't be mad and leave all, and really dumb, comments to yourself on this. I just didn't feel he was ready for that kind of fight yet. Man, I feel like I'm training a UFC fighter or something… enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it… I'd tell all of you and then kill off Sasugay in the most brutal but hilarious way possible.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summon speaking"**

'_**Beast/Demon Thinking' **_

Pairing: Naruto/Samui plus harem

Bloodline: Hiraishin and Ranton (Storm Release)

**Chapter 5: Training pt.1 of 2**

XxX

The next day Naruto woke up after a full mind sparring with the beast known as Kyuubi. Naruto didn't stand a chance. The fox had lived for thousands of years and probably has an equal amount of jutsu at its disposal.

He got up and changed into his training gear. He planned to make most of the time he had because he knew something was going to happen soon. He didn't know when or where but he knew... something wasn't right. Maybe he was over thinking things? Well, when it comes to him it'd probably be best to assume such things since the Akatsuki and Orochimaru are still out there.

The blonde went into his kitchen and made some eggs with pancakes and bacon. He made sure his stomach was satisfied before he went into his clan's library.

'_Darui-sensei said to meet him at the Training Grounds inside the Raikage Mansion. I wonder why the guy would build one inside it. Anyway, I better release my clones and sort through the knowledge.' _He thought and went upstairs to find the door that said, "Namikaze Library". He put his blood on the seal and entered, where he found his clones still reading books and scrolls.

"Hey, boss!" A clone yelled.

Then all of their attention turned to him. "Alright, put the books and scrolls away and dispel yourselves ten at a time with a 10 second interval."

They all nodded and soon the room was being flooded by smoke. The quietness that is in usual libraries was broken from the loud 'popping' noises that happened every time a clone was destroyed.

Soon he was gaining memories of the scrolls and books that they read. The instructions on many new Ranton jutsu that he was sure Darui-sensei wouldn't know. There were also scrolls on Jikuukan, Suiton, Fuuton, and many more Raiton ninjutsu.

He also found many more different Kenjutsu styles that were created by his clan. There were styles for using two swords at once. That appealed to Naruto since he recently gained an interest in using his new blade.

There were many notes on Fuinjutsu as well, instructions and basics on the sealing arts and how to make basic tools like explosion tags and sealing scrolls. Naruto may know how to put stuff in a scroll but actually making them would be a great asset since he wouldn't run out of scrolls and therefore, he could carry all the stuff he would need for battle or training trips.

"Wow, didn't think they'd get this much knowledge in a night! But what to start on? Kyuubi started me on the basics of the Fox Fist Taijutsu that he knows." (Before you ask, he thinks the Kyuubi is male because of the booming voice.) He said to himself as he was now in a thinking position.

Abruptly, he snaps his fingers. "I'll start on sealing! Learning jutsu and all that jazz will be no problem with Kage Bunshin but I don't think that would work with Fuinjutsu. Let's get started!"

For the next two hours he would sit in the library and practice the basics of his clan's art. It was not an easy one. Practicing brush strokes to make sure the kanji seals are aligned correctly. Making sure the array was set up correctly was another one of his tasks. But nothing practice couldn't fix.

After that he walked to the grounds where he was supposed to meet Darui at. The trip would've been faster but along the way he was chased by his new legion of fan girls and was thanking Kami that none of them were kunoichi. That would've been even more of a hassle. When he did finally get there, he saw his sensei talking to Samui. He was a little surprised at her presence as she didn't usually see him.

"Hey, Naruto." Darui said in his usual lazy tone as he just raised an open hand at the blonde Namikaze.

"Ohayou, Naruto-san. I've been instructed to help you in Kenjutsu." Samui said with her cold expression but her voice didn't sound bad at all. At least, not to Naruto. He always wondered why she rarely smiled though.

"Hey." Naruto greeted back with a bright smile. He looked at Darui. "So which one are we starting with? Ranton or Kenjutsu?"

Samui quickly got out her sword and charged at Naruto. She began slashing causing the blonde to dodge until he got out his sword and blocked some of Samui's strikes. _'Not bad, but he needs to be faster… much faster.'_

"You mind warning me next time?" Naruto yelled at Samui.

"An enemy won't warn you, so this is to get you ready." Samui said, her expression not changing. "You need to be faster. I held back, so I could have easily killed you."

Naruto let all this sink in. Then he gripped his swords tighter and held it, pointed at his new teacher. "If that's how you want it…" He charged. "Then I'll give it!" He yelled as he appeared in front of Samui.

Her eyes widened at the new speed but she still blocked his strikes. She was waiting for a chance to make him stumble but he wasn't leaving many openings to work with. She had to admit to herself, his offense was good, even for an amateur. _'But…'_

"Ken Rendan!" Samui yelled and suddenly disappeared from Naruto's sight. She then appeared from behind and gave him barely a second as she began a barrage of slashes aimed at potentially dangerous areas.

Luckily for the Namikaze, his reflexes were always good but he did end up getting a few shallow cuts on his arms since Samui had superior speed.

When the last, but most powerful, strike came, he was sent into the wall of the training field and made a small crater. That knocked the air out of him. He looked at Samui, her cold expression still evident on her face. He wondered what kind of move that was. It was fast, unpredictable, and damaging. Something that he would totally want to learn.

Once he regained his breath, he stepped out of the wall and made his way back. He stood in front of his new Kenjutsu teacher and waited for her to say anything.

"You were… not bad." She said to him making him smile. "But not good either. You have a solid offense until you come up against something more powerful. Your defense is poor. We'll work on that until you're assigned a team by Raikage-sama."

Naruto nodded and got back into a stance. "I'm ready to go again." He said determined. She nodded and attacked again.

It would be another couple of hours, leaving a tired Naruto and Samui by themselves. Darui was ordered to go the Raikage Mansion so it was just those two, training. He made those hours count as he learned new defense moves and even some of the Kenjutsu techniques that Samui knew.

Granted, he didn't master them but she was impressed with the way that he got the concept of the techniques so fast. It was like he was made to become a swords master! He surprised her even more when he came up with moves that she had no idea were capable! _'He's impressive. If he keeps on impressing me I just may end up flirting with him.' _(As I said before, she only has a cold EXPRESSION, doesn't mean that she can't have fun. I thought a little bit of a flirty nature would be good for her anyhow.)

Despite always losing against Samui, Naruto was having fun. In fact, it was the most fun he had since the training trip he took with Ero-Sennin. He missed messing with the old pervert but this new training was beneficial to him as well. He didn't even know about Kenjutsu that much until he got his new sword.

"You're getting better, Naruto-san. You're at least low Chunin level with Kenjutsu now. But I'm not stopping until you're at my level." She said to him smiling a bit. She rarely did that but, somehow, she couldn't help it around him. She respected him as a fighter now so maybe that had something to do with it. What's more… he didn't say anything about women not being capable kunoichi.

"So… same time tomorrow?" Naruto asked. He really liked sparring with his new teacher.

"I'd like that but I am still responsible for Omoi and Karui. Training and all that." She said to him.

"Hmm… well how about we train together? You can use my clan's training grounds. That way, you're with your team and you can show me what I'm doing wrong at the same time!" Naruto asked with a grin. It was a brilliant suggestion if he did say so himself.

Samui thought about it. There wasn't really a downside to this… but that didn't mean she couldn't milk the offer. "Let me use your hot spring and massage my shoulders every now and then and you've got a deal." She said back with a smirk.

Naruto blushed at the massage part but if it was for training then it was a small sacrifice. Besides, who wouldn't want to go along with massaging a beautiful woman like Samui? They'd have to be crazy… or a brooding Emo that has a superiority complex.

He nodded and she smiled again at him. The busty blonde looked good smiling.

"Well, I have to go. It was nice training with you, Naruto-san. Omoi, Karui and I will be here tomorrow at the same time." Samui said and shunshined out of the field.

Now the blonde jinchuuriki was alone, left to his own devices. _'What to do, what to do. Well, I could learn more jutsu or work on perfecting the Rasengan. According to Tou-san, it's incomplete. But I want to be able to do it with one hand before I start on that. And then there's the Hiraishin… man what should I start on first?' _Then he suddenly smacked his palm on his forehead. "I'm an idiot! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He yelled.

The field was covered in smoke and his clones, of 200, were waiting for their orders. "Alright, 50 of you work on doing the Rasengan one handed. Another fifty looking for new jutsu and learning them in the library. Once you find some come here and practice them. I'll need another fifty working on more advanced chakra control exercises. Practice them along with the ninjutsu group. And the last group will work on the Hiraishin. Now let's get going!" He yelled but none of them moved.

"What are you going to be doing, boss?" A clone asked.

"Working on Kenjutsu of course! You guys can't do it since you can't transfer muscle memory. Now get!" He yelled again, they saluted and did as they were told.

The real Naruto looked up at the sky. "It's still early too. Man, there isn't really much to do anymore. At least in Konoha I could do missions."

XxX

Sasuke was sitting quietly in his room, ready to go to Kumo and take the power that he believed was rightfully his. Killing Naruto would just be the next step in his quest for vengeance. He would avenge his clan, even if it meant killing the only person who saw him for who he was back in Konoha.

That thought made him scoff at the thought. Naruto was an idiot. And he always will be. The world was more than likely to be better off if he was gone. He was happy to oblige that.

Then his door opened and Kabuto walked into the door, his usual smirk was gone and he didn't fix his glasses this time. Signs that show that he is not in a relaxed state.

"Orochimaru-sama is postponing the trip to Kumo." He said and that made Sasuke snap his head at him with his Sharingan blazing.

"Why?" The avenger yelled. "What is his reason for this?"

"We are low on forces right now and, to go against Kumogakure, it would be suicide for us. Even if we are led by a Sannin. He just needs more time to gain more shinobi forces before we leave. That way, the plan he is working on will be foolproof." Kabuto said. _'That and his health isn't getting much better. If the change isn't done soon… he will die, permanently.'_

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed. "Very well. But it better not take long. I don't like to keep waiting." He said and the silver haired medic nodded and left. Once he was alone again he charged up a Chidori and hit the wall ahead of him with it. He needed to let out some of his anger.

XxX

(Hokage Mansion-Office)

Tsunade sighed as she sat at her desk and sipping on sake. Usually she would be gulping it down but she's been a little depressed since Naruto's banishment. That… and Shizune would yell at her again for being irresponsible.

She's also being troubled by the Council, or rather the civilian side of it. They kept demanding that Naruto be returned to Konoha and rebuild the Namikaze Clan here as it was the Yondaime's home. She countered that they should not be demanding anything of her since she is Hokage and they had no power. It was their own fault anyway and Tsunade was going to make them pay for it.

Konoha as a whole was definitely being punished as well. The economy has taken a turn for the worse since the blonde was forcibly exiled. Shinobi wouldn't do missions unless they were ordered too because they feared they would be exiled as well if they failed.

Trade routes to other countries were cut off, places like Suna, Nami no Kuni, and several other of the lesser countries that Konoha relied on for fruits, vegetables, exports of food. They still had a few but Tsunade was amazed at how Naruto's banishment affected those countries.

So she began investigating since, from the records, she read that Naruto had not done much in the missions that happened in those countries. She read that it was Uchiha Sasuke who did all the work. When she got the mission reports she saw several discrepancies and called in the remaining members of Team Seven.

Kakashi and Sakura were surprised at what were written in the reports. The silver haired Jonin was even more so, since he was the one who had written the reports, when he saw that there was a change in names in mostly all of them. Even the D-Ranked ones.

Tsunade had called Shizune in and asked where the reports went to after they were submitted by the Jonin sensei.

"They're sent to the Shinobi Council for review and then they are filed away in order and kept under lock and key." She said getting a nod in reply from the Hokage and left to continue her work.

The blonde Sannin sighed and realized that only three other people besides herself had access to those reports and files. Those were the Elders of Konoha. One of them were illegally rewriting mission reports. A serious crime since they were only meant to be reviewed and not edited.

Now, she was waiting for the three old wrinkles she knew as her advisors. But they really didn't do anything to help her. Koharu took her job seriously but the other two… Danzou and Homura always seemed to have their own agenda.

Her door opened and Shizune poked her head into the office. "The Elders are here to see you, Hokage-sama." She said simply.

"Send them in." Tsunade said, nodding as she did so.

Koharu, Homura, and finally Danzou were now in the office and were curious to see what the Hokage had wanted them for. The two male advisors seemed impatient though.

"I've called you three in here for something on a matter of security." Tsunade started. "But first, I have to start with the village's slowly falling economy." She would've continued but an old war hawk had interrupted her.

"What does our security have to do with our economy, Tsunade?" Danzou asked and a subtle vein grew on her forehead.

"That's Hokage-sama to you Danzou and I was getting to that. Now shut up." She said and he scoffed at that statement. "Our trade routes are being closed with several countries when they heard about Uzumaki Naruto's exile. That got me thinking how one boy could have such an effect on those countries." She continued.

"That was when I began reading the mission reports and called in the remaining members of Team 7, Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi read them and said that it was not what he had written in his reports. I then asked Shizune about where the reports went to and found out that only the people in this room had access to those files." She said and silence followed.

Danzou did well to hide his distress with his stonewalled face but was inwardly fuming. It was just one of his backup plans in order to have a weapon for Konoha to use properly. If Uzumaki wasn't doing a satisfactory job as a ninja he could've had leverage for the Council to give the boy to him and train. But it didn't matter now as the boy was banished and was on the war hawk's hit list.

Homura… was not as good as Danzou as he was sweating bullets. It was actually him who did that by the order of Danzou so that he could solidify his place at the side of the new Hokage, Danzou, as his most trusted advisor.

Koharu showed no emotion whatsoever, almost as if she were some kind of robot, which was uncharacteristic of her since she was usually the more emotional one of the trio.

"Care to explain?" Tsunade asked.

"We have no idea what you're talking about, Hokage-sama. None of us have stepped in the building with those files for quite some time." Danzou said in a believing tone but he knew Tsunade did not trust his words.

"Yes! That's true! Right, Koharu?" Homura asked the female advisor.

"Hai, that is correct." She said in a robotic tone. The other two, Danzou and Homura, nodded at her.

That was when Tsunade sighed. "I knew it wasn't going to be easy but…" She said and called Shizune into her office again. "Can you bring in the shinobi who guards the mission reports for Team 7 please?"

"Hai!" Shizune said and it didn't take her long to get the Chunin.

After about ten minutes or so, a brown haired man that was wearing the standard Chunin outfit that consisted of ANBU style pants and shirt, along with the flak jacket stepped in. This man was named Taisuke Furukawa.

The Chunin saluted to the Hokage who then put him at ease and he asked why he was here.

"Have you seen any of the advisors in the past two to three years?" She asked the man.

Taisuke simply raised an eyebrow and then nodded. "Hai. Homura-sama visited a few times saying he needed to review some of Kakashi-san's reports." You see, the Chunin had a perfect memory of who and when a person went into the safe to read the reports. That was why he was chosen for the job by Kakashi.

Tsunade glared at the elder. She then looked back at Taisuke and dismissed him. The man saluted and left. The blonde Kage stood up and went around her desk. She glared at all of the advisors, believing that it was just some ploy to get Naruto out of Konoha.

"ANBU! Restrain Homura and interrogate him. Have Ibiki do it. He could use a new toy." She ordered and a Neko, Bear, and Hawk masked ANBU appeared. They acknowledged the order and took the now struggling Elder away.

The Kage's attention then went to the two remaining ones. "You two can go… but if I EVER see you meddling in the reports or any other sort of paperwork then you best be prepared for the punishment." She threatened with a strong killing intent. Even Danzou had nearly keeled over at the gravity of the strength of her KI. Koharu was sweating as well.

"Dismissed." She said and the two left. Tsunade then sat back down and leaned into her chair. "Even when Naruto isn't here, they try to screw him over." That got her thinking. She was the Hokage! No one was supposed to be getting away with things like this, even if it was minor! It was on this day that she decided to start cleaning house in the Council and in many other places.

She chuckled to herself with an evil grin. "Those bastards won't know what hit them…"

XxX

Danzou was back in his office and was gritting his teeth in anger. He had not expected for one of his pawns, Homura, to be caught at doing something that was so fickle! And he knew that Homura did not have as strong a mind to fend off Ibiki. What was he going to do now?

He knew he did not have as many forces as he used to since the Sandaime had disbanded Root but he was slowly rebuilding it. But he still needed a few more months in order to get the sufficient amount of ninja under his control.

The old war hawk then began planning his next move. Maybe he could somehow get Koharu, who he controlled with a seal that he made himself, to convince the Shinobi Council that it wasn't that severe of a crime. Who cared about a few mission reports being edited anyway?

It wasn't going to be easy but he hoped they would listen. That… or he would have to start his little coupe earlier than he planned.

And that's it for this chapter! I know it's been a long while and I'm sorry for that. I hope this chapter is good enough for now guys. This isn't as long as all of the other chapters but I sort of didn't want to drag it out and make it boring. But I do promise that the next chapter will be as long as the other chapters but there will also be a time skip and more interaction with Samui and Naruto. And maybe he'll finally find out about the CRA? Who will the girls be? Well, I'm making a poll so here will be the choices for you guys to choose from. But Samui and Yugito are already in so they aren't in the choices.

Female Kyuubi (With enough votes I think it would be a good addition)

Mabui (Raikage's assistant.)

Tsunami

Kurotsuchi

Shion

Koyuki

Fubuki (She's from the first Naruto movie. I think she's hot and I could always say she was being controlled by the bad guy in that movie.)

Mei

Amaru

Guren

Anko

Yugao

Fu (Jinchuuriki of the Seven Tailed Beast)

Ayame

And finally Temari. If I missed anyone you guys like you can make requests and that is that.

So Naruto is getting into his training and there is trouble in Konoha! When will Danzou put his plans into action and attempt a takeover of Konoha? How long will it take for Orochimaru to build up his forces and still stay alive in the body he has now? Will Sasuke get impatient? Find out in the next Namikaze of Lightning.


	6. Training Pt2

Namikaze of Lightning

Alright! I'm not ending the poll yet but I wanted to start updating more because I think it's time I got off of my lazy ass and continue this story more. I'm a little indecisive in the harem though. I forgot to add Mei so she's now a choice but I think I should set a limit to the girls that Naruto can have. I'm thinking around 5 should do since in total he would have about seven. And I didn't state in the last chapter how many times you can vote. You guys get one vote per girl and can pick multiple girls, but once you do vote… you can't vote anymore. I think that's fair so I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **All I need is one more dollar… just one more! Can anyone spare some change? I almost have enough!

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summon speaking"**

'_**Beast/Demon Thinking' **_

Pairing: Naruto/Samui plus harem

Bloodline: Hiraishin and Ranton (Storm Release)

**Chapter 6: Training Pt.2**

XxX

(Three months later- Konoha)

The Konoha 10(1) was, currently, at a training field and training together so as to improve some of their techniques as well as their teamwork in case they were sent out together on missions. It was actually a very smart strategy and was thought up by Shino, the usually quiet one.

All of them have been training hard ever since the blonde known as Naruto was exiled because of the mission to try and retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru's hideout. They all thought it was a stupid reason but the Civilian Council _was _stupid. Even when it concerned the blonde's heritage.

The truth about Naruto's parents was revealed to the whole village and to say the civilians were in an uproar was an understatement. They had begun shouting that it was a lie when it was announced by Tsunade at the Hokage Mansion. A quick, but potent, dose of killing intent by the busty Kage set them straight and made them see the light.

She asked them how they could not see the difference. She asked them to compare the Yondaime's statue to Naruto, without whiskers, and see what they got. A collective gasp showed that they now believed it to be true. Of course, there were still a few non-believers and yelled that it was just the work of the fox to make him look like their hero to ridicule them.

Tsunade had never been so angry before in her life. When she started hearing the non-believers start breaking the Sandaime's law, she began imprisoning them for long periods of time because the last thing she needed right now was more pressure from the council. She did make sure that they did NOT have a chance to be trialed though. That part got the council pissed and her happy.

But back to the Konoha 10. They were mostly newly promoted Chunin while a few others were Jonin, like Hyuuga Neji. They were all getting stronger though, using their loyal blonde friend as motivation.

The one who really took to using him as motivation was Hyuuga Hinata. She had been training since the day Naruto was banished. Even Hiashi was impressed with the way she was improving, she didn't rival him in the Jyuuken but she was now beating her younger sister, Hanabi. She was actually getting close to Neji's level of chakra control and Jyuuken power.

Shino already trained hard but honored his comrade by keeping the others safe and mastering his clan's techniques and jutsu. He'd even developed some new hybrid insects that would allow him to suck out the chakra of his enemies just a bit faster than normal. His father, Shibi, was stoically impressed with his son's new abilities.

Kiba, self-proclaimed rival of the dobe, started learning Ninjutsu that would help him in case his clan jutsu did not work. It was actually a smart idea on his part, the others stated so. Turns out he was a Doton user, a commonality in the Inuzuka Clan. But he was still training in the elements chakra manipulation.

Shikamaru actually felt bad at Naruto's leaving since they used to hang out together at the academy and watched clouds together with Chouji. He thought it was troublesome to train but couldn't help but to as he wanted to be stronger for his friend. He began taking Taijutsu lessons with Guy and Lee since he had a weakness in that area and created a few of his own Kage techniques. Tsunade actually wanted to recommend him for the Jonin Exam if he continued.

Ino wasn't really a friend to Naruto but still felt bad for her fellow blonde. No one deserved to be wrongly punished like he was. By now, she's working along with her father in the Interrogation Department; she got to see some of her father's techniques in action. She did NOT, however, like to see any of Mitarashi Anko's… _techniques _at all. She was really grossed out by some of them.

Chouji actually laid off eating for a little bit for he was in a depression. Naruto was the first person he met that didn't judge him by his weight. It was actually though him that he met Shikamaru and became best friends with the two. His family grew worried for him and convinced him to not be sad for his friend, but to get stronger for him instead. So he did just that and began increasing his clan jutsu knowledge and made some variations of his own.

Sakura, the last member of her age in Team Seven, was depressed for a long while. She kept thinking that it was her fault that her friend and teammate got banished. If she wasn't hurt, the council wouldn't have had anything to use as leverage against him when they banished the blonde. Thanks to Ino and Tsunade, she was brought back out of it and began taking her medical arts in a more… productive way.

She made her own Taijutsu style, which is still in progress, which allowed her to break a person down by to such an extent that not even Tsunade would be able to heal her enemies. She was able to test this new Taijutsu on some enemy Oto ninja that tried to ambush them on one of her missions. That guy was definitely NOT going to be doing any ambushing for Orochimaru ever again.

Lee, also being a rival to the blonde, started training even harder, if that was possible, and began learning Jonin level Taijutsu techniques from his sensei. He was actually becoming quite the Taijutsu practitioner. Guy was actually having a challenge in defeating his student now.

Tenten never really got to know Naruto but she did admire some of his qualities. She thought of him to be a very unique, yet, true shinobi. He had the Will of Fire deep within him and protected his friends with fierce determination. She only started noticing him until after the Chunin Exams all those years ago, as it was his fight that made Neji into a new man. Now, he didn't even talk about fate and was on good terms with Hinata now.

But the blonde didn't affect her enough to start going into overdrive in her training. She was pestered by her green jumpsuit clad sensei and teammate about getting more serious though. So just to shut them up, she began learning Ninjutsu and found she was a Raiton Element. Something useful for her weapons, even though she was still working with the chakra manipulation training.

But now, Kiba and Shikamaru were sparring with each other in order to better their techniques and jutsu. The Inuzuka started using Ninjutsu in the fight and made Shikamaru dodging left and right at the repeated shots of the Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu.

The Nara sighed. "So troublesome…" He said lazily as he was running around the training field and trying not to get hit by the mud bullets of the jutsu.

"Hey, what's wrong Shika? Don't like having mud in your hair?" Kiba taunted but was inwardly sighing as his chakra reserves were getting lower. He did eventually run out and was bound by Shikamaru's Kage Mane no Jutsu.

Said cloud watcher walked up to his comrade. "Your strategy could use some work Kiba. Even Naruto wouldn't blindly waste his chakra on a jutsu that would repeatedly miss." He said not knowing of the blonde's rapidly growing improvement.

Akamaru barked at his master from beside him. The dog was staying away from the jutsu that Kiba kept using.

"Yeah, yeah. I get what you're saying boy. I'll make sure to do better next time Shikamaru." Kiba said and rubbed the back of Akamaru's head when he was released from the jutsu.

They walked back to the others, who were all mostly standing up. Some others like Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were sitting down and talking to each other. They had grown close as to help each other in their problems and techniques.

"You are improving in your accuracy a bit there, Kiba-san." Tenten said to him with a smile.

The dog-like ninja rubbed the back of his head. "Arigatou, but it wastes my chakra too fast. Why can't I have chakra reserves like Naruto?" He yelled at himself and crossed his arms.

The others just laughed. Kiba was no Naruto but some of the qualities were in him and that was a good refresher for the other Chunin and Jonin.

"Speaking of him, how do you think he's doing in Kumo? I heard he became a Chunin just a few days after he got there." Ino said.

Everyone was shocked to hear that, as they don't get many updates about Naruto since they're not exactly on good terms with Kumo. Tsunade would just assure them that he was fine where he was.

"Whoa, so the dobe finally got promoted, eh? Kuso! Now I got to train harder so he won't upstage me!" Kiba yelled shaking his fist. He merely got slapped in the back of his head by an annoyed Neji.

"You don't always have to yell, Kiba." He said in his usual, but polite, Hyuuga tone.

Kiba rubbed the bump that formed on his head to try and ease the pain. "Fine, fine."

"But what about him being promoted? Come on, you have to tell us, Ino." Sakura said a little happier at hearing her friend being promoted.

"I heard from a reliable source that Naruto had to take Kumo's unique Rank Assessment Test and fight one of their Chunin. I don't know his name but I know that Naruto made a good show and got promoted. Nothing specific on what he did though." The Yamanaka said putting a finger on her lip in the end. She was curious to how Naruto won the fight.

"YOSH! Naruto-kun's flames of Youth are still burning brightly!" Lee yelled and was then slapped in the back of his head by Tenten.

"Jeez, can't you calm down for one day?" The bun haired Chunin asked with her brow twitching. Her teammate merely grinned and gave his usual thumbs up.

"No can do!" He said back and everyone sweat dropped. Why did Guy-sensei have to corrupt Lee with that crazy Youth thing?

Shikamaru sighed. "Anyway, if Naruto's doing well then that's all we can ask for right? At least they treat him better." He said and everyone nodded. "Never would've guessed that he was the son of the Yondaime though. That one actually shocked me."

That made everyone nod at the same time. Even if the man had enemies, Naruto should've at least been told about his family rather than find out about them the day he was leaving the village. They wondered why the Sandaime never did so when he was alive.

"Well, I've got to go. My shift at the weapons shop starts soon." Tenten said waving goodbye and left.

Everyone else took that as a cue to leave to their own devices as well and make sure to come back again when they weren't all on missions. They were actually the only ones who did take them voluntarily because they didn't want their skills to dwindle.

XxX

"_Oh, Naru-kun…" Said the busty Samui in a seductive tone. She and Naruto were in his room, he was sitting on his bed in his usual clothes and she was in nothing but a see through night gown that showed her black bra and panties. She bent over a bit and teased him a bit with her cleavage._

_Naruto swallowed hard at the sight. He had never been in this type of situation before and was freaking out! But… he did have a crush on Samui and would relish the chance he could have with her._

_She began walking with an extra sway to her hip and she saw her fellow blonde just staring at her with a mesmerized expression. His eyes were half lidded and he was practically drooling. The busty blonde giggled and when she was close enough she put her index finger under his chin and made him close his mouth. She then leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Like what you see, Naruto-kun? You can touch if you want…" She said straightening back up._

_The Namikaze sat up slowly and put his hands on her hips. He stared at the beautiful woman in front of him and leaned in to kiss her. He closed his eyes when he saw her pucker and it felt like an eternity to him. When their lips finally met, he was in heaven. Her lips were so soft and warm. _

_She moaned into the kiss and then his hands began to wander. They instantly went to her firm ass and he softly kneaded it like dough. Samui responded by grabbing a chunk full of Naruto's hair and nearly forced her tongue into his mouth._

_The Kyuubi vessel was a little surprised but he just went with it like he always did. Their tongues intertwined and began battling for dominance. It ended with Samui being the winner but she stopped so they could both breathe._

_Samui then pushed him lightly on his chest and made him sit down on his bed. She smirked seductively and got onto her knees in front of him. "I think it's time for these pants to go… don't you think?" She asked in that same tone that made his spine tingle._

_He nodded dumbly and began undoing his belt but was stopped by his soon to be lover. She shook her head at him and he simply raised an eye brow. But he was answered by the look of her eyes that said that she wanted to do it herself._

_Slowly, teasingly, she undid the belt and slowly took his black ANBU style pants off. They went off quite easily. She saw the boxers with fox heads on them and giggled. He simply blushed at what was going on. The busty Jonin then started to rub the inside of his thighs and kept getting closer until she was at her goal._

_When she did, she took off the boxers and was lightly tapped on her forehead by her prize. She gasped at the size of it. He was at least a little over 8 or 9 inches! (Don't know if that's good or not. This is actually my first time writing this stuff.) Samui then smirked and looked up to the blue eyes blonde._

"_Is this for me?" She asked and her hot breath covered his length. He gasped out of pleasure when that happened. "Let me take care of it for you, Naruto-kun." That was when she grabbed his appendage with her right hand and began to rub it slowly._

_She felt it throbbing and the heated sensation her hand got when she did so made her aroused. After a bit more teasing she started licking along his length and made sure to coat every side with her saliva._

"_S-Samui-chan!" Naruto gasped in pleasure. He couldn't believe that he was getting his first blowjob! Ero-Sennin would be so proud! That's if he ever found out though…_

_Samui put her lips to the tip and then slowly lowered her head and took as much of him into her throat as she could. She heard him moan from it and was happy to keep him feeling that way. So she then took her head back up and then brought it back down. A slow, bobbing motion became her pace._

_Naruto was, again, in heaven at the sensation he was getting. He never expected this to happen so soon! But he didn't complain at all. He could see himself wanting more things like this from Samui. He soon groaned and squints his eyes. He was getting close. "S-Samui-chan! I… I'm… gonna…" He started to say but she didn't stop._

_The busty blonde increased her pace and wanted him to release his seed into her awaiting mouth. When she felt the throbbing become more violent and then spasm she felt her reward going into his mouth and down her throat. He came so much that a little was dripping out of her orifice. She took his length out of her mouth and began drinking the white fluid she was yearning for. _

"_Mmm… that was delicious, Naruto-kun. Now it's your turn to make me feel good." She said and straddled his waist. He didn't argue as he flipped her over and moved her to the middle of the bed, where he took off his cloak and black shirt and headband. _

_Naruto arched his back and then began kissing Samui again, their tongues battling yet again. He left her mouth and chuckled when she pouted at him for stopping. But he just smirked and began kissing down her chin and felt her writhe under him in pleasure. He sucked on her neck and made sure to leave his mark. _

_He went lower to her upper chest and then he finally got to, what he was sure as, everyman's dream of doing to Samui. He slowly unhooked her bra and her perky, yet firm, breasts bounced and revealed themselves to him. The blonde just gaped at the size of them. They were at least a high D-cup. And they looked like they rivaled Tsunade-Baa-chan's. _

_Slowly, he slid his hands along her stomach and then cupped the magnificent mounds of flesh. She moaned when he began kneading them like he did her ass cheeks. _

"_Oh…" She moaned. "That's so good! Lick them!" She said practically ordering him to do so… and he was happy to oblige. He leaned more and put his mouth over her hardened nipples. He then began to suck on them with fervor, as they tasted good to him._

_Samui practically screamed from the pleasure she was getting. Never has she felt this good in her life! She was happy that it was Naruto doing these things to her, no matter how perverted they were. "More!"_

_He licked the nipple of the right breast, the one he was sucking, and twirled his tongue along it in different directions. Then he started on the other breast and did the same with that nipple. Naruto saw his lover getting wet and could feel her panties becoming soaked._

_She couldn't take it anymore! "Naruto! I need you! I want you to put it inside me!" She yelled as he was sucking on her breasts._

"_Anything for you, Samui-chan." He said as he took off her last piece of fabric and aligned himself with her, now soaked entrance. He was about to enter and begin the best night of his life when…_

***Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Naruto jumped out of bed and sat up. He began looking around and then noticed that he was sweating. "Aww, damn it! I was getting to the good part too!"

"**You know if you keep dreaming of doing her, why don't you just ask her out? I know you've been wanting too since like two months ago." **The Kyuubi's voice said into the blonde's head.

"But what if she says no and then doesn't want to speak to me anymore? I couldn't stand that!" Naruto yelled, his arms waving in the air.

He had actually been having dreams like this with BOTH Yugito and Samui but didn't think that Yugito had that kind of feelings for him. But he was actually able to notice some subtle hints from Samui. She would blush a lot when he gave her massages and sometimes moan in pleasure too. He felt awkward every time that happened.

The blonde Namikaze then got up and put on his gear and prepared to finally complete his training with Darui sensei. He had been training hard in the past three months and knew that the results were showing.

He was able to get the Fox Fist Taijutsu down a LOT sooner than the Kyuubi expected but he did have help in his mindscape training. His abilities there were transferred into his real body and mastered the style last month. He could now say that his fighting style was as unpredictable as he was.

His Ninjutsu, he was proud to say, was at Elite Jonin level. He knew many different jutsu for his affinities, which were Suiton, Raiton, and Fuuton. His list of jutsu were mainly offensive but he did know a few defensive jutsu as well since he would definitely need them.

Kenjutsu was now at least on Samui's level. Since he practiced all the moves she taught him in his mindscape, he was able to master techniques and was now able to give her a run for her money now. She would still win out of experience though. He did win a few times though.

The Hiraishin was now mastered and was now mastering Rasengan. He could do it with one hand and even made a Fuuton element type with it. Since he mastered the manipulation training for his affinities he decided to make a lightning and water type Rasengan that looked like different weapons. It was hard to keep the chakra manipulation and the shape changing under focus though.

Naruto got a treat from Kyuubi by being able to sign the Kitsune Summoning Contract. He didn't even know there was one but it turned out that the Kyuubi was the Boss and allowed him to be the summoner. It said that it would start him on the Fox Sage training when it deemed him ready, which was becoming closer as the days go by.

His now favorite art besides Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, was now at least up to Ero-Sennin's level and he could call himself a seal master that his clan was proud of. He even used him for training; he used resistance and gravity seals to increase his strength and speed. His speed was only rivaled by the Raikage, as he was now the fastest person alive since Minato was dead. But when Naruto used his Raiton no Yoroi, he was faster… but only by a bit.

Speaking of his Raiton no Yoroi, he found that his was very unique. When he activated it a couple of months ago, he found that the electricity had changed color from blue to a bright gold color and blue lightning arcing around him. A was astounded at what he saw and only grinned when he challenged the younger blonde to a spar that day, of course Naruto happily accepted to it.

All in all, he was a happy and strong ninja that made Kumo proud. He traveled to his training grounds and saw that Darui was alone. The man simply put a hand up, his way of a greeting. Naruto did the same with a grin.

"Hey sensei! Where's Samui-chan?" Naruto asked curiously.

Darui chuckled inwardly. He found it amusing at how close he was getting to Kumo's Ice Queen. She was only rivaled by Konoha's Kurenai Yuhi. "She had a… mission to attend to with her team. She'll be back in a few days. Anyway, it's time for your final phase of Ranton manipulation."

Ranton manipulation was the only thing that Naruto was having trouble in. Since it was not an element he was familiar with, he had only to rely on scrolls and Darui for help. But he was finally going to master it today.

"You see those dark clouds above us?" The silver haired Jonin asked and got a nod in reply after Naruto looked up. "If I'm right, then you should be able to control them and make real lightning, not chakra made lightning. Real, more devastating, natural lightning." He said and Naruto was awed.

The blonde nodded and held both of his palms in the air; they were pointed toward the clouds. He grit his teeth and began concentrating. Blue chakra began to envelope his body before it turned into a golden color. He, unintentionally, activated his Raiton no Yoroi. But the clouds began to turn darker and thunder boomed in them.

Then there were bright flashes in the clouds, showing that there was lightning building up in them. A bolt struck near Naruto's position but the blonde wasn't scared. He was so focused that he didn't even notice it! Another bolt then struck him but it did not harm him. He opened his eyes, which were now the same golden color as his armor, and then pointed his hands at one of the walls at his training grounds.

The effect was instantaneous as the same bolt of lightning that struck Naruto, came out of his hands and hit the wall and destroyed a good chunk of it. Darui was amazed at what he saw in front of him. He didn't know that Naruto would become a real live lightning conductor! But it was effective in a way.

Naruto returned to normal and saw his sensei with a rare smile on his face and clapping. "Congratulations, Naruto. You have now mastered the Ranton manipulation training. If you learn more jutsu from your clan scrolls then you shall be a true Namikaze." He said and bumped fists with the blonde.

An ANBU appeared next to Darui after that though. "Raikage-sama requests your presence, Darui-san. Please get to the Raikage Mansion when you can." The Tiger masked man said and the shunshined away.

The silver haired Jonin sighed. "Again? Man, this is like the third time this week. So dull. Anyway, Samui-san and Yugito-san said to meet them later for celebration. Said they knew you would pass." Darui chuckled and then disappeared in a shunshin of black lightning.

The blonde grinned and couldn't wait to meet his two favorite Kumo girls and celebrate. He always met them after missions at their favorite restaurant that served many different foods. He liked it since they had ramen, not as well as Ichiraku's but well nonetheless.

"Time to go then…" He said to himself and shunshined in a flash of black and white lightning. He called it his Ranton Shunshin. Only he would be able to do that version.

XxX

(Orochimaru's Lair in Rice Country)

The sickened snake Sannin was sitting on a throne he fashioned for himself at his headquarters. In front of him were about 350 of the best Oto ninja he found all around the Elemental Countries. With this small army, he would attack Kumo and get Sasuke to kill Naruto. Then, he would take his chance and make Sasuke his new vessel. His plan was perfect!

He sent Kabuto to tell the Uchiha the news and knew that he would be happy, even if he didn't show it.

The silver haired Medic-Nin opened the door to Sasuke's room and saw him brooding on his bed. He was just sitting at the edge with his elbows on his legs and his fingers laced in front of his face. _'Always with the brooding. It's almost as annoying as Naruto-kun.'_

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded more than asked. His onyx eyes shifted to Orochimaru's second in command.

"The forces are ready. We're setting off for Kumo in 2 days so get ready." Kabuto said, fixing his glasses and then left.

The Uchiha smirked and then continued on with brooding. Just two days… and then he would finally gain the Mangekyou and finally receive the power to kill Itachi! He just needed to be patient for a little while longer…

Well, there you go guys. I know it's not much of a chapter but I just needed a filler to show where Naruto's skills were and I just decided to have the Konoha 10 put their input on the blonde's banishment.

Since there are only ten members left of the Konoha 11, since Sasuke and Naruto are now out, it is now the Konoha 10. I hope you guys didn't have to go all the way here to find that out…

Oh! And I hope you guys like the little lemon I put in here. It may have been a dream but I need to get some practice in anyways. Just so you know, it was the first one I did… ever! So please be kind in your criticism. And no flames! I hate those…

Here are the numbers for the girls in the poll:

Fem. Kyuubi- 38 (Wow! You guys really wanted her! In first place)

Mabui (Changed it)- 27 (Fourth Place)

Tsunami- 14

Kurotsuchi- 13

Shion- 23

Koyuki- 24

Fubuki- 16

Mei- 28 (Third Place)

Amaru- 13

Guren- 21

Anko- 23

Yugao- 19

Fu- 32 (Second Place)

Ayame- 14

Temari- 25 (Fifth Place)


	7. Poll Results to the Harem!

Namikaze of Lightning

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a really long time, and I'm really sorry about that, but it seems that I cannot write an epic fighting scene between Naruto and Sasuke yet. I blame writer's block because it's the only reason I can't think of a good way to kill the bastard. *Sigh* Anyway, I thought it would be good to put up the poll results so that you guys can stop voting. Oh! I may not have counted a few since I'd have to redo the whole poll in order to get it right but I'm pretty sure there wouldn't really be a difference to it. So here they are!

Fem. Kyuubi- 58 (First!)

Mabui- 42 (Fourth!)

Tsunami- 16

Kurotsuchi- 26

Shion- 33

Koyuki- 37

Fubuki- 15

Mei- 57 (Second!)

Amaru- 15

Guren- 29

Anko- 37

Yugao- 22

Fu- 47 (Third!)

Ayame- 13

Temari- 40 (Fifth!)

So the harem is this: Samui, Yugito Nii, Fem. Kyuubi, Mei Terumi, Mabui, Fu, and Temari!

And as a note, when I refer to the Kyuubi as a 'he', even though it should be 'she', it's showing that Naruto still thinks the fox is male and I will use the proper term when he finds out. And I'm now using Mabui instead of Haruna. I only used that name because when I began writing this story, I didn't know her name and couldn't find it anywhere, but I'm correcting that in the next chapter. I thank you all for your support and I promise this story will never be abandoned! If I do, you guys are allowed to flame me…. Surprised I said that aren't you? Ok, I'm done. Ja ne!


	8. Retaliation

Namikaze of Lightning

Alright! It's about time I got to get this chapter out as soon as possible because I'm tired of not being able to update this story properly because of college! It's eating my writing time away! Well… that and writer's block that I've had a chronic case of for the past few months. Anyway, I'm trying to update more but please forgive me if I don't! Now then…

Let's get this chapter underway!

**Disclaimer: **Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever own Naruto… because I know I would've made our favorite blonde waaaaaaaaaaaay more badass and more powerful.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summon speaking"**

'_**Beast/Demon Thinking' **_

Pairing: TerumixFuxTemari

Bloodline: Hiraishin and Ranton (Storm Release)

**Chapter 7: Retaliation**

**XxX **

(Raikage's Office- The next day)

"Are you sure about this, Bee?" A asked the man in front of him with a dead serious expression on his face.

The man had platinum blonde hair, just like A and was styled the same as well. He also had a dark skin tone, which was common in Kumogakure. He wore black, oval-shaped sunglasses over his eyes and the Kumo hitai-ate with a white cloth on his forehead.

His left shoulder had a kanji tattoo that read "iron" on it. He wore Kumo's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. This man was Killer Bee, the brother to A and the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi.

Bee nodded as he crossed his arms. He, too, was also serious, which was rare for him. His usual disposition was him doing his enka rapping like he always does and acting carefree. But this was too grave a situation for him to be like that.

"How many? And how long?" A asked as he laced his fingers in front of his face and set his elbows on his desk.

"They were separated. The group I saw contained at least 10 shinobi. I couldn't tell their ranks from my position in the mountains. There could possibly be more than that. I estimate them at least a day away." The Hachibi Jinchuuriki said to the Raikage.

A hummed to himself as he contemplated on the situation. Why would Oto have a squad so close to Kumo's borders? Were they planning an attack? If so, then he would have to ready the defenses to the village.

"Did they see you, Bee?" The muscular Raikage asked. The reply he got was Bee shaking his head and then grinning.

"They can't see me when I hide because I've got ninja stealth on my side!" The younger of the two said in a rapping fashion, waving his arms in front of him in order to make him look more convincing. The chance for this rap was too good for him not take it!

The blonde Kage's eyebrow twitched when he heard his brother's reply. Not a day goes by with Bee always coming up with those stupid enka raps. "Get serious about this, Bee!" He yelled at his brother, who followed the command immediately. "Get Naruto, Samui, and Yugito in here."

Killer Bee nodded and then disappeared in a shunshin of lightning.

When the container of the Hachibi left, A sighed and leaned back into his chair. "I'd say that I'm too old for this shit but then I'd sound like an old man." He said to himself and then stared at his door. "You can stop eavesdropping and come in, Mabui."

He smirked when he heard her make a high pitched squeak and then saw her enter with a blush on her face, obviously from embarrassment. He had sent her out when Bee had appeared in his office with that serious look. The Kage knew that she was listening in, and he was sure his brother knew too, but since she sort of his advisor besides being his assistant, he let her listen in. Besides, this way he wouldn't have to repeat anything to her.

The silver haired woman named Mabui took her usual place standing by his right shoulder. "Why did you have Bee get Naruto-kun and the others here, Raikage-sama?" She asked in a curious tone.

"Naruto-kun now is it, Mabui-san?" He chuckled when he saw her blush on her dark skin. "Anyway, I want to get some information from him before I do anything. But I am wondering what that snake, Orochimaru, is trying with this. For all we know, this could be a full-on invasion."

Mabui nodded to her superior. "I think it would be wise to think that, Raikage-sama. I wouldn't put it past the Sannin to try and invade us like he tried to do with Konoha a few years ago. But I can't think of any motives." She said to him after she gathered her thoughts. She saw him nod and then straighten up in his chair. She knew why because she felt a few chakra signatures coming closer.

It didn't even take a second later when Bee appeared back in the office and was followed by Naruto, Samui, and Yugito.

Naruto and Yugito both wore confused, yet curious expressions on their faces while Samui's showed no hint of emotion, which wasn't really surprising. It was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki who decided to speak first out of the three.

"What's going on, A-san? I was in the middle of training." He said tilting his head slightly to the side. Naruto was confused because he was usually never called into the office without a reason. If he was, it was usually because the Kyuubi's training methods would sometimes go… hectic, to say the least.

"This doesn't leave the room unless I say otherwise, understand?" The dark-skinned Kage said with authority in his tone. All of his shinobi, besides Bee, straightened up and were now waiting on him to tell them why they were called.

"Oto-nin were spotted by Bee nearing the village at a fast pace." He got a gasp from Naruto, Yugito, and Samui, a reaction much to his surprise from the cold kunoichi. "The group he saw consisted of at least ten ninja and is at least a day away. Had Bee not seen this, we would've never seen them coming." He said and saw the three of them take on their own looks of contemplation about the situation.

Naruto was already assuming one reason why Orochimaru would suddenly try to invade Kumogakure. The blonde had guessed that Sasuke had either demanded or convinced the snake to come here so that he could try and gain the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"**That bastard of an Uchiha will rue the day he chose to invade our new home for that despicable Doujutsu!" **Kyuubi roared behind its seal. Naruto nodded in agreement at what the Kitsune had said.

Both Yugito and Samui were thinking along the same line as Naruto since he had told them both about how Sasuke had threatened to kill him in order to gain the next level of the Sharingan. It was actually the only reason they could think of as to why Oto would have a squad and who knows how many so close to the border of Kumo.

The blonde Namikaze was the first to speak his thoughts. "I think I know the reason why the snake is attacking us, Raikage-sama."

A raised an eyebrow. It was because he was both bewildered and curious. He was bewildered that Naruto had called him such a respectful title and he was curious because he would like to hear what the blonde thought. "Go on." He ordered to the Namikaze.

"I think it's because of Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto said and heard the Raikage groan in annoyance. "Sasuke has always wanted the power to kill his brother and in order to do that, he needs to kill me. It's the only way for him to gain the same eyes that his brother, Itachi, has, the Mangekyou Sharingan." The blonde explained to his superior.

"If that's the case, then we need to strike before they get to us!" Yugito said putting in her two cents.

Samui nodded at this strategy, in full agreement. "Letting them destroy our village would not be cool." She said in her same emotionless tone and unchanging expression.

The Raikage seemed to disagree with this from the way he gritted his teeth at them. "And how do you expect us to do that when even our sensor-nin haven't even reported anything to us yet! We're lucky we were even informed of this attack!" He yelled at them and saw them lower their heads in thought. He took those few moments to calm down himself. The last thing he wanted to do was lose his head before an invasion.

"Samui-san, what level do you think that Naruto-san is at right now?" Bee asked Samui, breaking out of his unusual silence. He was laughing inwardly, though, at the shocked face that his busty student made at him.

"Well…" She said resting her chin on one of her hands as if in thought. "I'm a High ANBU level kunoichi and he can give me quite a challenge when we go all out in spars… so he's maybe close low to mid-ANBU level right now. Why do you ask Bee-sensei?" Samui finished with a curious tone in her voice to her sensei.

Bee smirked and then grinned at everyone. "Then why don't we just take the fight to them before they get to us? We take them out now and they won't be a fuss!" He rapped and nearly everyone sweat dropped at the horrible rhyme he made. The only one who didn't was Naruto because he just laughed in amusement at Bee.

But when they were done being annoyed at the rap they realized at what he said and their eyes widened. A was the first to voice his opinion on what his brother said.

"Didn't you just hear what I said, Bee? We have no way of knowing how to find their numbers." The Kage said to the Guardian of Kumo, expecting to see him quickly wipe that foolish grin off his face. But he was deterred when Bee didn't even so much as twitch at him.

"You won't have to send a huge force at the snake, Bro. Just send us four to take out the leaders, Yo! We can use our Bijuu to find their chakra signatures quicker than you can say 'No'!" The container of the Hachibi rapped again to the Raikage who hummed to himself to show that he was thinking over his plan.

A actually thought it was a good plan. Take out the leaders of a large force and the subordinates will crumble from disorganization. He was sure that Bee could take on the Sannin and was also confident that Naruto, Samui, and Yugito could handle themselves against the snake's subordinates.

As he thought of Orochimaru's subordinates, he quickly pictured the Uchiha traitor that was among them. Sasuke was an unknown to him because he didn't know how strong he was at the moment. He sighed to himself as he realized that it couldn't be helped at the moment.

'_I'll just have to rely on them to be able to handle themselves for once…' _The Kage thought and then looked up at the four blondes. "Alright. You have my permission to go along with Bee's plan. Be ready to depart within the hour. And if any of you die, I'll drag you back from the Shinigami himself and kill you again! Dismissed!" He yelled and they all saluted him and disappeared in a shunshin.

Naruto took a little longer, though, because Mabui gave him a quick peck on the cheek for good luck and then he disappeared in his Ranton shunshin with a small blush on his cheeks, which made A smirk at him.

He waited until he was sure everyone was gone before he decided to tease her a bit. "You know I was just kidding when I said you could be a possible candidate for Naruto in the CRA six months ago, right?" The Raikage said cheekily to his silver haired assistant.

Mabui blushed a little and then quickly went back to her desk outside his office, her eyebrows twitching at how A was laughing at her as she did so. _'Stupid old man.' _She thought to herself.

XxX

(20 minutes later- Kumo Front Gate)

Bee had been waiting for at least five minutes for the rest to arrive. The others were most likely getting in stealth gear for the mission, which was a smart thing to do. He would've changed gear too but he thought he was much to a badass to do such a thing.

"**That overconfidence of yours is going to be the end of you, Bee." **The Hachibi wisely said to his container.

'_Yo! It's not overconfidence 'cuz I am a badass, Fo Sho!' _The Guardian of Kumo rapped in his head but on the outside he was still using his arms to make the rap look more official. He was lucky that people saw him do that whenever he was in town so they paid it no mind. Anyone else… and they would assume that he had just broken out of an insane asylum.

Bee got an annoyed groan from his tenant. The Hachibi wasn't a fan of the dark-skinned Jinchuuriki's enka style rapping. It annoyed the Bijuu so much that he had to keep up his own mental block so that he wouldn't have to hear his container's incessant thoughts of new raps. It was all the man thought of! He only talked to Bee when he needed to and nothing more. That was their relationship and it worked for them.

The Hachibi container was interrupted from thinking of the new rhymes he was going to make by the three presences that made themselves known behind him. He knew who they were because he had been waiting for them in order to start the mission. Bee turned his head with a grin across face. They had indeed put on some knew gear for the mission.

Naruto had chosen to wear a Kumo-styled ANBU outfit that consisted of a loose, black long-sleeve shirt and the same color loose-fitting pants to match. He wore the white, one-strapped Kumo flak jacket over the shirt. He wore the classic black shinobi sandals on his feet since he was accustomed to those. On his forearms and shins were bracers that were white with black trim. To finish off his outfit was the cloak that his father gave him, waving wildly behind him.

Samui donned her old ANBU outfit that looked the same as Naruto's outfit but she had to adjust her flak jacket a bit because of her well-endowed assets that were located on her chest. But unlike Naruto, she chose to wear a mask over her face that reminded the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki of Kakashi's since it covered everything but her eyes.

Yugito had also put on Kumo's ANBU outfit but hers had a slightly different color scheme. It was black like her two partners but hers had dark blue tiger-like strips that licked the edges of both her shirts and pants. She had also put two of the same marks on each of her cheeks, making them look like whiskers.

The three looked at each other to see how they looked. Samui and Yugito both lightly blushed at Naruto's outfit because it made him look almost heroic in their opinion. Although, they were thankful that Bee couldn't see their blushes from Samui's mask and Yugito's face paint.

Naruto was able to hold back his blush from the way his two female friends looked in their new gear. But it was only barely that he was able to. After all, they were two of the most beautiful women in Kumogakure and they were also two of the deadliest. Two things he liked in kunoichi who took their careers seriously.

"You look good in the outfit we got you for mastering Ranton, Naruto-kun." Yugito said with a smirk because she got the blush she knew he was fighting to hold back to come out on his whiskered cheeks.

"I agree with Yugito." Samui said with an unusual smirk of her own. "It fits you well." She finished as she crossed her arms under her breasts, unintentionally lifting them up at Naruto, which made his face go even redder.

"A-Arigatou, Samui-chan and Yugito-chan." Naruto stuttered before they all turned to Bee, who was still grinning at them, and waited for their orders.

Killer Bee turned back around and had Hachibi try to locate the largest chakra signatures around the village's border. He knew that Orochimaru and his henchmen were most likely masking their chakra but they were still no match for the Hachibi's sensing abilities.

It didn't even take a minute before the second most powerful Bijuu of the Nine told him which direction to go and then closed the mental link. Bee nodded and then made a gesture with one of his hands that told the others to follow his lead. He could practically hear them nod before he dashed in the directions he was given.

"Alright so here's how it goes down." Bee started as they dash around the rocky paths around the village, he knew these borders like the back of his hand so they weren't going to get lost anytime soon. "We fight the people that my bro said to fight and help each other out if you finish your opponent early. Do Y'all dig?" He said in regular speech, for once.

"That's fine with me." Naruto said with a determined expression on his face. "I was planning on fighting Sasuke anyway, ordered or not. I've just been itching to finally settle things with him."

"Are you sure you're going to be able to kill him, Naruto-kun?" Samui asked but her tone sounded slightly worried. "You did say that he was your old teammate after all…"

Naruto nodded as he kept his eyes in front so that he didn't accidentally miss a step and fall down one of the crevices. Mountains were dangerous like that after all. "Yeah. I had a discussion similar to this with the Kyuubi. I made a promise to bring him back to Konoha but… I'll kill him if I don't have a choice."

Samui nodded at the whiskered Jinchuuriki and then looked ahead as she continued to follow her former sensei.

XxX

It was nighttime by the time Bee and the rest of the group got to the camp that Orochimaru was at. The Hachibi container was sure that the snake was there because it had the same chakra signatures that his Bijuu had led him to.

From what they could see from the cliff they had perched themselves on, there were at least twenty Oto-nin in the camp along with their three targets. And from their chakra levels, they were all most likely High Chunin to Jonin level ninja.

"This is going to be tricky." Yugito whispered to the others, who nodded in agreement.

"How are we going to do this?" Naruto asked quietly as he surveyed the camp in order to try and find some infiltration points. He didn't just train in Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu all these six months. He was practically ordered to train in many different areas by the Raikage because the man wanted Naruto to be a well-rounded shinobi.

Killer Bee hummed as he thought of their next step in taking down their targets. Any plan he came up with, though, would result all of them having to fight the entire camp anyway. "Yo, Naruto." He said to the whiskered blonde. "Do you think you can take down all of the henchmen with your Hiraishin, bro?"

Naruto's eyes widened at what the man had asked. As far as he knew, he never met Killer Bee but the man knew that he was able to use his father's technique. Then again, he was A's brother so he figured that Bee was informed about him and his abilities.

The blonde slightly nodded his head to the sun-glassed Jinchuuriki. "I think so. It'll be easy to take down the Oto-nin but as soon as I do, I'm sure that Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke will know what's going on. So you three are going to have to distract them when that happens."

"Yeah, I figured that would happen." Yugito said with the same quiet tone but then smirked. "I'm ready."

Samui nodded along with her. Her expression was unknown to the others but, under her mask, she was lightly grinning from excitement. "I too am ready to begin the ambush."

Bee grinned and then stood up, all of the others followed soon after. "Time to get this show on the road then!" He said a little louder now since it didn't really matter. That was when Naruto threw multiple three-pronged kunai at the camp and then disappeared in a flash of yellow.

The screams of Oto-nin followed not even a moment later, showing that Naruto was succeeding in taking out all of the Sannin's henchmen with the Hiraishin no Jutsu. The rest of the group began to get in their stances when they saw their targets come out of their tents to see the commotion.

The battle with Orochimaru was about to begin…

Hey guys, I know it's been forever since I updated and I apologize for that but college had me busy for the whole semester. But! I was able to use my winter break to write this out for you guys and I know it may not be my longest chapter but if I kept writing, I would've kept thinking of different scenes that could be added and what not.

Now, for anyone wondering about some parts in the chapter, don't worry. Everything will be explained in either the next one or over the course of the story. Either way, they will be clarified.

And I hope you guys like the new outfits I gave Naruto, Samui, and Yugito for the mission. They're not permanent though but I may have them go into those outfits for big missions like this one.

Now that that is all said and done, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! The next one will be longer!


	9. Namikaze versus Uchiha

Namikaze of Lightning

Yay! Another chapter! Nothing to say this time because I needed this to be updated. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that Masashi Kishimoto created… though I wish I did. That would be an accomplishment I'd love to boast!

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summon speaking"**

'_**Beast/Demon Thinking' **_

Pairing: Naruto/ Samui/ Yugito/ Fem. Kyuubi/ Mabui/ Mei Terumi/ Fu/ Temari

Bloodline: Hiraishin and Ranton (Storm Release)

**Chapter 8: Namikaze versus Uchiha **

**XxX **

The Oto-nin didn't stand a chance when Naruto had ambushed them at their own camp. They were not expecting to be found out this quickly at all and were hoping to stay hidden from Kumo's forces so that their invasion went off without a hitch. Too bad that they forgot that Kumo isn't known for being one of the strongest of the Elemental Countries for nothing.

The sight that Sasuke, Kabuto, and Orochimaru came upon when they exited the confines of the main tent, where they were making plans, was a blonde blur cutting down all the security in the camp like they were flies. He was moving so fast that their eyes couldn't keep track of him, making it futile to try and find out his identity.

Orochimaru was gritting his teeth in anger as he watched this all happen. Those were some of his best soldiers that he was sure could at least give Sasuke somewhat of a challenge and this… this _thing _had taken them all out in seconds! "Who is that?" He yelled at the two remaining at his sides.

Kabuto had a permanent frown etched on his face. If one of the Sannin isn't able to detect whatever or whoever has infiltrated their camp… this was bad. No, this is worse than bad! He slowly put a hand to his kunai holster in fear as he didn't know whether he'd be dead in the next second.

The last of the trio, Sasuke, still had an impassive expression on his face. He didn't care about the shinobi being slaughtered. But he did wonder what the jutsu that was being used was. It seemed so familiar to him that it was disturbing. He then shook his head. It didn't matter; he would just kill the fool ambushing them and take that power for himself. _'Then… I will surely be strong enough to kill Itachi.' _He thought with a smirk.

After the Oto-nin were all gone, the blur had suddenly disappeared from the camp and none of them could trace to where it had gone. They tried using chakra to increase their senses but the attacker must've gotten out of their range.

XxX

(The group's hiding spot)

Naruto appeared back to the group in the same flash of yellow that he used to attack the camp with. He was surprised to find himself not even fatigued in the slightest. The blonde thought that it must've been due to the training he not only did in the village, but with his Bijuu as well. The results were definitely worth it.

Killer Bee was looking over the cliff to see the damage and whistled lowly when he saw all of the bodies. It wasn't a gory mess like he was expecting from a person who has barely killed before. All of the spiky blonde's attacks were quick and precise, just how a ninja should be.

He grinned up at Naruto and put a thumb up in order to say 'Great Job!' without having to actually say it. They were still in hiding after all. He looked back to find the remaining enemies in the camp when he saw Naruto nod at him.

Orochimaru was still searching for the culprit that had nearly taken out the entire camp with in a couple minutes. His expression was one that showed anger, due to him gritting his teeth and the contorting of his pale skinned face. Bee was enjoying seeing one of the Sannin in such a state.

His right hand man, Kabuto, looked more frightened than he did angry. He probably thought that he was also going to die along with the rest of the Oto-nin that Naruto had killed. Honestly, Bee couldn't blame the guy because the Hiraishin is a devastating technique, no doubt about that. And he heard that Naruto was _still _working on it as well.

And finally, his gaze turned to the Uchiha. Sasuke was also looking around but not as cautiously as he should have. He was turning his head in all directions, but in a slow pace that showed he was underestimating the enemy by a great amount. Wasn't he trained by a Sannin of all people? Wasn't he taught to never underestimate an enemy no matter the circumstance?

All in all, Bee wasn't impressed by the Uchiha at all. _'Naruto is definitely going to kick his ass, yo!' _He thought and then turned back to the group, who were waiting for his orders. Man, he loved being in charge sometimes.

The Hachibi Jinchuuriki nodded to them with a wide grin. "Let's show them not to mess with Kumo!" He said with excitement and caused them all to feel the same as they nodded and jumped down the cliff to hide behind the rock formations that surrounded the camp. Killer Bee soon followed after them. The true ambush had finally begun…

XxX

(Orochimaru's Camp)

Now that the group was hidden, they just had to wait for Bee to start his attack in order to try and separate Orochimaru from Kabuto and Sasuke. The fights would be much easier that way. Divide and conquer was an excellent strategy for this situation.

But, they were still dealing with one of the legendary Sannin here. Simple plans like that just won't cut it against a shinobi like Orochimaru… if he were in a rational state of being, that is. They were going to exploit his flustered state to their advantage.

Bee jumped up high into the air and morphed one of his arms into an octopus tentacle. It was one of the many things he could do since he trained in controlling his Bijuu's powers and abilities. He would have to get Yugito and Naruto to train on the Shimagame (Island Turtle) when all of this was over.

He made his new appendage grow to a larger size so that it could do some real damage. The tentacle was now twice as big as Killer Bee but was still being easily lifted by the man, showing his strength. After he enlarged his 'arm' he thrust it down to where Orochimaru and his cohorts were standing.

Orochimaru, however, sensed the attack coming and shouted a quick warning to Kabuto and Sasuke and they all were able to dodge the attack at the last second. And thus, the first part in the plan had been achieved. The three were now separated from each other and taking them out would be much easier.

The Hachibi Jinchuuriki used his speed to appear where Orochimaru had jumped to and tried to hit him again so that he could do some serious damage to the snake Sannin. But, Orochimaru was able to parry the attack, although the force of the blow still made him skid back a few feet.

"You!" The pale-skinned man snarled at Bee. "Were you the one who did this to _my _ninja?" His teeth were gritting in anger now and his fists were clenched with just enough pressure to make his own hands bleed.

Bee simply grinned at the Sannin and answered in his normal fashion… which was enka rapping. "Yo! I'm Killer Bee and I'm here to make you see why you won't beat me! This is my home you're trying to invade so for that you'll meet my blade…s." He finished with a somewhat embarrassed look on his face for not rhyming at the end of the rap.

Orochimaru was so stunned by the absurd introduction that he was just left gaping at Bee. He recuperated a few seconds later by shaking his head and then getting into his Hebi-Ken stance, the Taijutsu style he was taught by his summons.

"You wish to fight one of the legendary Sannin?" He grinned evilly at his opponent. "Very well, I shall indulge you!" And with that, he dashed at the sun-glassed man at an intense level of speed.

XxX

(Nearby the destroyed camp)

Sasuke had no idea who these ambushers were. But they did impress him with the slaughter of the Oto-nin that happened just a few minutes ago. Maybe he could use his Sharingan to try and make the one using that powerful jutsu teach it to him. It would certainly help in killing his older brother.

His eyes scanned around him like a hawk, searching for anyone trying to ambush him. When that failed, he ended up having to sense with his chakra. It was one of the things he was taught by Orochimaru, saying it would be useful to know where his next victim would be.

But he never did completely master the technique. Sure he got it up to a decent level to where he could sense chakra signatures, but not to where he could pinpoint that signature. And that was the reason why he was standing still with dust floating around him like a ghostly shroud.

The raven haired ninja had his Sharingan activated in order to help see through the dust, since it allowed him to see chakra. All he saw was Orochimaru being sent skidding back to where he could not see by a man with a… octopus arm? What kind of jutsu was that?

It was during this little distraction where he suddenly felt a large chakra signature appear right behind him out of nowhere. His eyes widened and he turned around to block any possible attack coming his way. Sadly, it was too late as the only sight he saw was four knuckles not even an inch from his face.

Out of reflex, he closed his eyes and tried to lean back in order to soften the blow but he did not feel an impact when he did. So he reopened his eyes… only for them to widen again at the person behind the fist that was still so close to his face.

"Surprised to see me, Teme?" A certain whiskered blonde said grinning at his opponent.

Sasuke jumped back a few feet and got in a defensive stance, the tomoe in his Sharingan were spinning rapidly to copy any technique thrown his way. "Dobe? I see that the rumors of you being banished from Konoha were true then." He said with a smirk, trying to anger the blonde, make him slip up.

Naruto just frowned instead. "If you're trying to get me mad then it won't work. I'm not how I was six months ago back at that Hideout, Sasuke." He stood up straight and his hands were at his sides now as the dust cleared up fully.

The only reaction Sasuke made was losing his smirk and raising an eyebrow at the statement. Only a few seconds later did that dreadful smirk reappear on his face. "Then let's see how you face against an Uchiha with no one to help you!" He yelled and began making hand signs at a rapid pace.

Instantly, Naruto knew the signs for the jutsu and got into the stance he was taught to by the Kyuubi, something he was extremely grateful for, the Kitsune-Ken (Fox Fist). He then began to make hand signs for a defensive jutsu he learned from his mother's scrolls.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!" Sasuke yelled before he made a circle with the index finger and the thumb of his left and breathed out.

"Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)!" The whiskered Jinchuuriki called out and then finished with a clap of his hands and water building around him in a circle. It didn't even take a second for the water to erupt around him in the form of a wall.

When the fireball collided with the wall of water, the result was a huge shroud of steam covering the battlefield. It was pretty thick due to the size of the fireball.

Sasuke could still see Naruto's chakra signature in the steam because of his Sharingan. He was surprised to see the dobe of all people using such a powerful jutsu to block his own. What was worse, he was too busy using his own jutsu to copy it! Those thoughts alone made him grit his teeth in frustration.

But he quickly calmed himself by taking a deep breath, followed by an exhalation. Apparently, it was true to what Naruto had said in him not being the same since their last encounter. He was going to have to take this fight a little more seriously now.

Naruto was using his large chakra reserves to sense Sasuke's signature, similar to that of radar. Kyuubi had also taught him this technique because it would be very useful in times like this, where a person's vision is temporarily impaired and they don't want to let the enemy get the drop on them.

The blonde saw that Sasuke hadn't moved an inch whatsoever. He thought for sure the Uchiha would try to attack him with something but he had done no such thing.

'_I guess I'll just have to beat him to it then…' _Naruto thought with a grin and then started the hand signs for one his most favorite jutsu.

"Ranton: Reizā Sākasu (Storm Release: Laser Circus)!" He yelled and the black and white beams fired out of his hands and made holes in the steam as they headed to their Sharingan wielding target.

Sasuke's eyes widened at such a jutsu being used against him and barely had enough time to dodge the attack. But, to his shock, the lasers had redirected themselves and were now heading towards him again! There was no way for him to dodge the attack while he was in the air. He was going to have to go back to basics…

The steam had cleared from the battlefield and Naruto could now see clearly. As soon as he could, he saw Sasuke's body on the ground, motionless and smoking. He quickly ran over to the body, albeit cautiously, and checked for a pulse. When he touched the unconscious Uchiha's neck, the body turned to smoke and reappeared as a log.

'_Kawarimi (Substitution)!' _Naruto thought and leaned his head to the side, barely dodging a strike from Sasuke. He grabbed the arm and then lifted Sasuke into the air, planning on slamming him to the ground.

But Sasuke was able to control the momentum of his body and simply kicked Naruto in the chest with both of his feet, causing his arm to be freed and landing safely to the ground. The kick didn't seem to have affected his blonde opponent though, only making him skid back a few feet.

"**Stop playing around with him, Naruto! This is NOT the time for it!" **Kyuubi roared to its jailor from behind the seal that was on the blonde's stomach.

Hearing this made Naruto nod and took one of his hands and arched it to reach behind his back. When it met his target, which was the handle to his family sword, he grasped it and then slowly pulled it out of its sheath.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in curiosity and reached for his own sword when he saw Naruto doing the same. He was actually a little surprised to see that Naruto had a sword. Had he taken up to learning Kenjutsu? This thought made his head shake and a smirk appear on his mouth. Like someone like Naruto could learn Kenjutsu. He agreed that he was a little better than he was at Orochimaru's Hideout but the blonde was still not up to par with an Uchiha.

They each took their own respective stances for their sword styles and gazed at each other, waiting for either one to make a move. The wind blew around them slowly and a small trail of dust made its path in the middle of the two.

The Uchiha made the first move by narrowing his eyes and channeling Raiton chakra into his sword and causing arcs of electricity to form around it. He then charged at his adversary with a ready striking slash prepared, hoping to end this fast.

Naruto countered by quickly switching to a defensive stance and parried Sasuke's slash when the attack was thrust upon him. He noticed that something had made the Uchiha's eyes widen but he did not know what it was (1). So, he used that momentary lapse in concentration to his advantage and turned his blade to the side, making Sasuke's sword and arm along in the same direction.

Then, he used the speed he spent months on increasing to slash Sasuke relentlessly. They were only shallow cuts though because even though he would not hesitate to kill the traitor… he still wanted to uphold a promise to one of his precious people. So, for now, he would settle for at least knocking the Uchiha out.

However, Sasuke had regained his footing and began blocking the blonde's attacks, if only barely. The strikes of the black blade were so fast that even his Sharingan, with three tomoe no less, had trouble keeping up with the movements.

Now, their swords were grinding against each other and the sparks sporadically shot off of Sasuke's sword while this happened. The raven haired Uchiha was gritting his teeth as he looked at the face of his former friend, who was holding him off quite easily.

Knowing that he couldn't get best the blonde in strength, he pushed away from Naruto and made some distance in order to collect himself. The cuts that he was now adorned with stung and would have made him wince had he not known worse pain. His sensei was Orochimaru after all; pain tolerance was a must in becoming his apprentice.

"How are you so strong?" Sasuke yelled in anger as his Sharingan was blazing.

Naruto remained silent as he straightened his back into a more relaxed stance. "I told you I wasn't the same since we last met at the Hideout." He retorted.

"Shut up! It's not possible for you to have become so strong in a few months! I'm an Uchiha! No one should be able to beat me!" The Uchiha yelled again as his breathing became more rapid because of his anger.

The blonde sighed at this proclamation. "There's that arrogance again. Just because you're an Uchiha doesn't make you unstoppable, Sasuke. You're big brother knew this before what he did to your clan. Why can't you see the same?"

Sasuke roared in anger and sheathed his sword in one quick motion. He then made three hand signs and then pointed his palm to the ground and focused his chakra into his palm. Suddenly, his entire hand was enveloped in electricity and a loud screeching noise was emanating from it. It was one of his signature jutsu: the Chidori.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this and lightly tossed his sword from his right hand to his left and then formed a Rasengan in the now empty hand. "Don't do this, Sasuke! You know I can beat you!" He yelled at the traitor and got ready to launch himself forward.

The Uchiha didn't listen as he quickly dashed at Naruto, who also did the same, and their jutsu collided with each other. The two powerful techniques were struggling against each other to prove which one was more dominant.

Back and forth the jutsu had gone several times in order to win this battle of strength. Sasuke was actually confident that he would win this because he had done so all those years ago. His gritted teeth turned into that of a maniacal grin as he pushed with all his might against Naruto's opposing technique.

Now, the Chidori was merely a few inches away from Naruto, who closed his eyes and then opened them suddenly to reappear with crimson irises and slit pupils. He growled as he pushed the Rasengan with more power and chakra and completely overwhelmed the Chidori.

His jutsu broken, Sasuke was sent flying back in a pinwheel motion and only stopped because of the giant boulder that was in the landscape, only with a human sized crater now imprinted on it.

Sasuke fell out of the crater with a pained groan and landed on his knees. He then began to breathe hard because he was trying to get air into his lungs, the Rasengan having hit him in the stomach.

He looked up to see Naruto, who still had his hand extended and was now standing regularly like before. He glared at the blonde in hate, trying to bore a hole into his skull and kill him. The effort was wasted though because his small wish did not come true.

The Sharingan wielder then got up to stand and struggled to do so. He might not have really liked Orochimaru at all but he was definitely glad that he was trained to take damage. But he knew that he couldn't keep taking this much or he would surely lose.

"Now do you see, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he looked down at the Uchiha who was using his knees now in order to stay up. "The difference between us? I can kill you if I wanted to right now and end this. But… I have a promise that I made, and I don't skip out on my promises if I can help it." The blonde was now walking over to his former rival/friend.

Hearing this, Sasuke smirked again. "This is what this is all about? You are trying to bring me back to Konoha?" He began to laugh wickedly as his body became covered in black.

Naruto stopped when he saw this and mentally sighed. He knew what Sasuke was doing now… he was using the Ten no Juin (Cursed Seal of Heaven) to transform to his level two state.

Sasuke's skin became a darker shade, closer to that of grey and his hair grew longer without losing the same style. His eyes were no longer black but were a bright yellow with the three tomoe spinning wildly like before. A black, cross-like mark appeared on his face, directly over his nose.

The last thing that happened in the transformation was the two giant, hand-shaped wings that sprouted out of his shoulder blades and extended in a motion that made him look like his was about to take off like a bird.

"I will never let you take me back to Konoha, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled and looked to be good as new in his transformed state. He straightened up and it would be discovered by Naruto that all of his previous cuts and injuries were gone now.

'_Rapid regeneration? That didn't happen at the Valley of the End… this was unexpected.' _Naruto thought to himself as he got back into his sword stance. _'I can still win this but… I don't think I'll be able to bring him back to Konoha. I'm sorry, Sakura-chan…' _

Sasuke took to the air and flew to a far range that Naruto could not reach, even with his jutsu. What was he planning was the thought that the blonde was having at the moment.

Then, he saw the now transformed Uchiha doing multiple Katon jutsu into the clouds that were gathered in the sky. Each cloud was absorbing the fire somehow and was now turning black. Thunder could be heard from them and lightning arced around at various times after a few more minutes of this routine that Sasuke was doing.

Now, all the clouds above Naruto were thunder clouds and he still had no idea why his adversary was doing this. Was it for one of his jutsu? It definitely wasn't one that he recognized. It must've been during the three years of training with Orochimaru.

In the sky, Sasuke was laughing to himself in a roar of derangement. "This jutsu will end this battle and take out anyone nearby!" He then raised his right hand toward the clouds and used his left to do the hand signs. One handed signs were something he learned after seeing Haku do them back in his Genin days.

"Kirin!" Sasuke had yelled and the lightning in the clouds gathered together in a large amount and took on the form of some type of animal that was not discernible at the moment. It roared loudly and then faced down when Sasuke thrust his palm to the blonde.

That was when it launched itself out of the sky and headed at its designated target, Naruto.

The whiskered Jinchuuriki knew he only had a little time to react but the alternative will to become fried in electricity. So, gathering his chakra around himself as quickly as he could, he activated his Raiton no Yoroi (Lightning Release Armor).

The armor appeared in a golden color with blue arcs of lightning dancing across it. His eyes glowed white as he looked at the beast and then spread his arms and legs that made him look like and eagle.

When the lightning creature connected, a large and powerful wave of force spanned over the mountainous terrain and sent any unexpected wildlife to be sent flying away to distances unknown.

But there was no explosion, which Sasuke noticed even from the sky. Now that confused him. This was his most powerful jutsu in his arsenal and was extremely destructive. So why was there no explosion occurring like it did when he practiced with it so many times before?

It didn't take long before a bright, white light flashed over the area where Naruto was standing and the wave of force had completely and suddenly disappeared. Sasuke closed his eyes when the light came, as it was too bright for him, and waited for it to die down.

After it did, he reopened his yellow eyes only for them to widen at what he saw below him. It was only thanks to his Sharingan that he could see this at all.

There stood Naruto completely unharmed from the jutsu and was still in his Raiton no Yoroi. Only it was much larger now and circled around him in a wide radius. He looked up at Sasuke with a sad look on his face as he sheathed his blade and pointed both of his palms at the flying traitor.

'_I'm sorry it had to be this way, Sasuke. I hope you find peace in the afterlife.' _He thought and then yelled out as his armor glowed and then, in another flash, the technique that Sasuke and flung at the blonde was now coming back towards its creator.

Sasuke had no chance of dodging the jutsu and merely looked at it in astonishment. How could this have happened? How did Naruto redirect such a powerful jutsu to him? His questions would not be able to be answered as he knew this was the end.

He closed his eyes when Kirin was no less than a few feet away from him. _'So this is how I die…' _He thought and the jutsu completely enveloped him as he screamed one last time before his body completely disappeared from the sky.

Naruto deactivated his armor and a tear made a path down his whiskered cheek. Even though Sasuke was a traitor, he was still his first friend that he ever made. He may not have showed it back then but he thought of the avenger as a brother.

But that Sasuke was long gone ever since he had tried to kill him at the Valley. He wasn't the same person; he was replaced with a dark and murderous person only bent on power. But he would still miss the memories he shared with Sasuke before that happened.

With a sigh, he wiped the tear from his face and then went back to a serious expression. He turned back to where he sensed the others were fighting and began to make his way towards Samui and Yugito, seeing as how Bee could take care of himself.

* * *

(1) Sasuke was surprised when Naruto blocked the Kusanagi with his sword because it isn't supposed to be blocked by normal means. The Kusanagi was supposed to go through Naruto's sword and cut him, not be blocked. This will be explained at another time.

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope you guys liked it because I spent a looooong time trying to figure out how to write this one correctly. But I am happy with the result and hope that you guys are as well!

So Sasuke is finally dead… I can't believe I finally got to the point where I could do that! Now, I know you guys probably wanted Naruto to overpower Sasuke quickly and end the fight right away but, like I wrote, he was trying to keep his promise.

That and I just wouldn't be happy with a small fighting scene for the chapter. So I ended up writing the longest fight I've ever done in the series. Wasn't planning on it but that's how I ended up doing it.

Oh! And my writing style may have changed a bit. Not really sure if it has actually… so if it has it's because I've been reading some very good books that I got recently from a friend by Jim Butcher. I definitely recommend Codex Alera and the Dresden Files to those who haven't read them yet.

That's all for now loyal readers! I'll try to update as soon as possible!


	10. Akatsuki Strikes!

Namikaze of Lightning

Alright! Well, I am happy at how positive the reviews were about the fight scene between Naruto and Sasuke last chapter! People especially liked that I killed off the Uchiha in a cool way. So I am going to try and keep up the pace with another, hopefully, equally awesome chapter! Get ready to read and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that Masashi Kishimoto created… but I do get to enjoy the fact that I own all characters and techniques I make on my own for the purposes of the story!

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summon speaking"**

'_**Beast/Demon Thinking'**_

Pairing: Naruto/ Samui/ Yugito/ Fem. Kyuubi/ Mabui/ Mei Terumi/ Fu/ Temari

Bloodline: Hiraishin and Ranton (Storm Release)

XxX

**Chapter 9: Akatsuki Strikes**

Killer Bee was only barely able to dodge the sword slash that was aimed at his head by ducking and then rolling out of the way. He was frustrated at the moment… scratch that, he's been frustrated ever since the fight started! The reason for this was because the damn snake-man wasn't giving him any cushion at all for him to properly retaliate.

If he was able to get all of his swords out and then use his Kenjutsu style… he knew he would do some serious damage to Orochimaru. But he was not able to because he's been too busy trying not to get slashed into pieces by a pale-skinned madman. Sure, he was able to cut the Sannin a few times when he actually saw a chance to but they were only shallow wounds and, ultimately, did nothing to stop Orochimaru in the slightest.

For now, he had no choice but to wait until the Sannin got too tired to strike and then he would make his move. Even though Orochimaru was a Sannin, no one would be able to keep up the pace the snake was going at for too long… well, except for a Jinchuuriki. Having a Bijuu sealed inside you did have its advantages in that regard.

And so Bee had no choice but to wait it out and try not to get killed by the homicidal Sannin. He hated waiting… it just took too damn long! Especially in a situation like this where he has to fight someone with an inhuman amount of stamina!

"Fight!" Orochimaru sneered as their blades grinded against each other, sparks flying off the opposing metals. "Fight back, damn it! Give me a challenge before I end your pathetic life!" He yelled at Bee.

"Yo! Say it don't spray it mothafucka!" Bee grinned and then used his strength to make Orochimaru skid back away from him a few feet. Finally, he got some distance from the snake man. He quickly used this chance to get out the rest of his swords and then put them into the various bends on his body and then going into his stance. Now, the fight had truly begun.

Killer Bee's grin widened at finally being able to use his Kenjutsu and having a better chance at ending this fight. He saw the snake Sannin look at him with a shocked expression, so he took advantage of Orochimaru's current state by going on the offensive. He made his body spin at a rapid pace as he dashed at his opponent, making him look like a rolling ball with spikes attached.

Unfortunately, Orochimaru was able to react fast enough and jump out of the way, but only barely. This meant that he got a few shallow cuts along the side of his right arm as he jumped away from the attack. When he landed back on his feet, he saw Bee coming at him again at the same rapid speed. The snake-like man had no choice but to try and block as many slashes as he could with his sword.

Orochimaru had to use all of his knowledge of his Kenjutsu style to block the attacks that came at him. There were so many… and what was worse, they came in different directions with a speed that he was only barely able to keep up with! If he wasn't sick, he would be able to. But this body was deteriorating and he would have to wait to transfer his soul into Sasuke's body before he died.

"Whee!" Bee yelled loudly as he opened up a deep gash in Orochimaru's chest and sent him flying back, colliding and breaking through a boulder that happened to be in the way. Yes! He finally got the bastard. Now, he just had to go and finish the job before Orochimaru was able to recover or escape from him.

The Hachibi Jinchuuriki took one step forward before he saw a bright flash in the sky over a different area of the field. Wasn't that where Naruto was fighting the Uchiha? His mouth gaped when the flash subsided and revealed a massive Raiton construct with an animal form. But he only got a glimpse of it when it suddenly went down to the ground at a pace that was faster than his eyes could follow.

Bee saw another flash and couldn't help but shield his eyes, it was so bright that not even his sunglasses had protected his eyes from it. When that one died down, he was confused by the lack of destruction in the area. Did the jutsu backfire somehow? He got his answer when the same beast flew back up to the sky at its original speed, most likely back to its original summoner. Bee concentrated chakra into his eyes to further his vision and saw the faint image of a dark-skinned teenager with freaky wings being disintegrated by the jutsu.

He would definitely bet that that was the Uchiha that was vaporized and most likely win. Killer Bee grinned at seeing that Naruto had won his fight. Which reminded him… wasn't he supposed to be killing a snake right about now? He began to head his way to where he saw the Orochimaru go flying.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The echo of Orochimaru's voice could be heard by Bee, who didn't pause and kept going in the direction. He couldn't help but smirk at the way the Sannin looked right now. The snake was in a heap of rubble and had tears in various parts of his clothes, which were also stained from the blood that had been pooling from his chest.

"My body!" Orochimaru continued with his yelling, completely ignoring Bee. "That was to be my body and now it's gone! All these years of waiting… ruined!" He coughed and then finally saw the dark-skinned container. "You! Who killed Sasuke? Who killed my perfect body?"

Killer Bee's smirk turned into his usual grin and began to rap. "Yo, it was Naruto who killed your bro!" He began as he used his arms like usual to make his rap more convincing. "I know that it's a low blow but I'm 'bout to end your show!" With the rap finished, he morphed his right arm into an octopus tentacle and made it grow large in size, like he did when he attacked the camp.

Orochimaru's eyes widened when he saw this and knew what that idiot was going to do. But he wasn't able to move because his body sustained a lot of damage when he crashed through a boulder, and the gash on his chest that was making him lose a large amount of blood wasn't helping either. So, he cursed at the man before he closed his eyes and waited for the impact… which didn't come.

He did hear it from a distance, though, which confused him. Orochimaru also felt wind, as if he was running. But he couldn't move… he turned his head just enough to see that Kabuto was carrying him over his shoulder and they were both making a retreat. His second-in-command looked a little tattered but also looked good enough to perform a distanced Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique).

"Shunshin no Jutsu!" Kabuto said as if he was reading his masters' thoughts and they both faded away silently as they heard Bee curse at seeing them escape.

Now, Bee wasn't really an angry type of person. When he got angry, or if someone pissed him off, he would go to a secluded spot and write more enka-style raps. It was just the way he dealt with that emotion. So it would be seen as unusual to anyone who knew Bee to seem him gritting his teeth and making his tentacle arm slam into the ground and creating a lined crater with it.

The next thing he knew, he felt Samui's and Yugito's chakra signatures appear via Shunshin right behind him, so he quickly calmed himself and turned around to face them. Bee's eyes widened at seeing them with more than a few tears in their clothing but no bleeding, which was good.

"What the hell happened, yo?" Bee said with only a slight anger lacing his tone. He saw the two's faces wince at it.

"We're sorry Bee-sensei," Yugito answered before Samui could. "He was more skilled than we thought with his Chakura no Mesu (Chakra Scalpel) technique and we had to distance ourselves from him. We tried using jutsu but most of mine are close range, as is Samui's, and he was fast enough to dodge our ranged techniques."

Samui nodded at the words of her teammate. "He isn't Orochimaru's second-in-command for nothing. Kabuto is a very strong individual," She said and heard Bee sigh when he heard her.

"Come on, we're going after them," Bee ordered and saw looks of confusion appear on the two kunoichi's faces.

"What about Naruto-kun?" Yugito asked as they all began to make their way to where they had sensed the Sannin and his subordinate.

Killer Bee didn't answer for a few moments. He knew that they should've all just stayed as a group but they couldn't let Orochimaru get away. Their mission was to take him out, and Bee had never failed a mission before. "He'll catch up," He said to them and knew that they nodded at him, even though they were reluctant to do so.

XxX

Naruto had been about half-way to where he last sensed his teammate's location before he stopped to make sure that they were still there. It allowed him to regain the chakra that he lost when he redirected Sasuke's Raiton jutsu. It wasn't exactly an easy feat to say the least in doing something like that. He'd actually been amazed with himself when the adrenaline from the battle wore off.

He doubted he'd be able to do something so risky again though.

The only reason he was able to send the Kirin back was because he had an affinity to Raiton chakra. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to use his Raiton no Yoroi the way he did. Instead of using it as armor, like it was supposed to be, he absorbed the Kirin into his own jutsu. It took nearly all he had to keep the chakra of Sasuke's jutsu from overloading his own and killing him. Then, he had to use his own skill in Raiton manipulation to send the jutsu back at Sasuke. That part actually didn't take as much out of him.

It was when his little stunt was done that he realized how much chakra he used in order to stay alive. Kyuubi had berated him for doing something so foolish and said that he was lucky that it had worked. He had apologized to it mentally and then, after looking back to where Sasuke was disintegrated, he ended up to where he was now.

This was when he felt the chakra signatures of Orochimaru and Kabuto disappear for a second before reappearing quite a long ways away from their previous position. He guessed that they must've used a Shunshin no Jutsu because there was no way that they were that fast. Naruto also sensed his teammate's chakra were now on their way to intercept the two.

The blonde Namikaze was just about to join them when he felt the ground beneath his feet begin to shake. He deactivated his chakra sensing ability and turned around to the epicenter that was causing the tremor. His cerulean blue eyes widened at the site of a large, bandaged, blade-like object that was protruding from the ground and heading straight at him at a very high speed.

He was able to jump to the side with only a few seconds to spare. But his eyes widened even further when the blade erupted from the ground… along with the man who was wielding the massive sword. Naruto recognized the attacker to be none other than Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the Akatsuki members that were tasked with getting Kyuubi.

Kisame had a wide grin that showed his sharpened teeth in an intimidating fashion, making him looked very similar to that of a shark, as he raised the bandaged sword that was known as Samehada easily with one arm and swung it down at Naruto in a chance to bisect him.

Naruto was able to unsheathe his sword and hold it up horizontally in order to properly block the incoming attack. When their two blades connected, Naruto was surprised at the sheer incredible amount of strength that Kisame was using. What scared him most about that was that it looked the Akatsuki member wasn't even using half of his maximum power.

Fortunately, it was thanks to that that Naruto was able to use his own increased strength to push Samehada to his side and leave him unharmed. He then took this chance to strike the now open Akatsuki member with one of his Kenjutsu techniques.

"Kumo-Ryū Mikazukigiri (Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading)!" Naruto yelled as he swung his sword in a moon-shape arc that left a luminescent white glow as it traveled to Kisame's neck.

The blonde was actually surprised to see his technique work as he saw the blue-skinned man's head become severed from his shoulder and was now rolling in the air. His surprise turned to shock, however, when the head and Kisame's entire body suddenly splash him when it turned to water. _'He used a Mizu Bunshin!' _

Naruto landed back on the ground and immediately dropped his level in order to dodge another strike from Kisame's sword. He created a Kage Bunshin of himself after he was clear from Samehada and it tried to kick Kisame upwards in the chin.

Its foot was grabbed by the Akatsuki member's hand and was picked up like a rag doll before being slammed down at Naruto, yelling all the while. The clone exploded in his hand after Naruto rolled to the side and then tried to slash him with his sword. Kisame simply brought Samehada in front of him and allowed its size to easily block the attack.

This made Naruto somewhat frustrated but he calmed himself before he got sloppy. He stopped trying to win a battle of strength against Kisame since it wasn't likely that he was going to win right now and jumped away from him, gaining some well needed distance.

"Not bad, gaki," Kisame said to him, his grin never faltering in the slightest. "You've definitely gotten better since the last time we met. But you're still not strong enough to beat me. So why don't you just make this easy on yourself and come with me before I make do with the threat I made three years ago of chopping your legs off."

"You can chop my head off and I'll still fight you from taking Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled back. He then sheathed his sword before going through a sequence of hand seals at a quick pace. Kisame had tried to stop him from doing so but he was fast enough to complete the set before could.

He then thrust his palms outward to where they were now facing Kisame and shouted, "Ranton: Senbon no Shōgeki (Storm Release: Senbon Bombardment)!" Naruto's hands were enveloped in his Ranton chakra, one white and the other black, before a shower of senbon made out of his bloodline element fired out of them at very high speeds.

Kisame knew that they would do a terrible amount of damage to him if they hit. So he stabbed his blade in the ground in front of him and used it as a makeshift shield. He couldn't count how many times he heard the senbon make a clinking sound as they bounced off Samehada and ended up on the ground.

To stop the annoying sound, he decided to make this battle into something that would fit his element. "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)!" Kisame yelled after making a single snake seal and water began pouring out of his mouth in extreme volumes.

Naruto stopped his own jutsu when he saw the terrain become quickly surrounded in water. He was amazed at how fast the land became covered by the technique. But then his mind went back to the battle at hand and realized at how bad this was. He remembered from one of Kumo's Bingo Books that Kisame was an excellent user of Suiton jutsu. And while not on par with that of the Nidaime Hokage, who could use Suiton techniques without any body of water nearby, Kisame was still a force to be reckoned with.

He used his chakra control to keep himself steady on the surface of the water as he looked up to see the still grinning face of Kisame, who was standing on a pillar of water that he made. It irked him at how that man could always keep that predatory expression on his face no matter what. He wanted to wipe that damn grin right off the bastard's face, but that was easier said than done. Not impossible, though.

"Last chance before this gets ugly, gaki," Kisame yelled to the whiskered blonde. "There's a reason why I hold back in my fights. When I go all out… people tend to not survive the ordeal. You get me?"

"Yeah, I get you," Naruto replied and a foxlike grin appeared on his face. "But there's something that you don't happen to know about me."

Kisame's grin faltered slightly and one of his eyebrows rose. "And what's that?"

"I was holding back as well… Kai!"

The Fuinjutsu weights that Naruto had on his body were released and he could now move at his maximum speed. He hadn't needed to against Sasuke because of the difference between their skill levels. But now he was up against Akatsuki and he needed to put out all the stops if he was going to make it out of here alive.

The former Kiri-nin saw the blonde disappear in a sudden burst of speed and his eyes scanned the area around him in order to get a fix on him. He was able to block the strike that would have sever his carotid artery at the last second and slashed at where the attack came from but only slashed the air as no one was there.

Kisame hated fighting fast shinobi. It was one of the reasons why he didn't fight Itachi all the time. That… and the fact that the Sharingan was a bitch to counter. So he quickly grew irritated at trying to locate the Kyuubi brat.

Making good use of honed reflexes that came from his years of battle; he predicted where Naruto's next strike was going to be and swung Samehada with both hands grasping the hilt. The blonde had no choice but to block with his own blade but the force of Kisame's swing overtook him and he was sent flying downwards toward the water and splashed as he was plunged into its depths.

The Akatsuki member then jumped down to the spot where he saw Naruto go under and put his palm on the surface of the water and channeled his chakra into it. "Suiton: Goshokuzame (Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks)!" He yelled as chakra poured out of his fingers and took on the forms of the vicious sea predators.

Naruto opened his eyes to see the five chakra-constructed sharks coming at him with their mouths wide open and showing their razor sharp teeth. Not wanting to lose any limbs, he activated his Raiton no Yoroi and electrified the water surrounding him. He saw the creatures writhe in pain before disappearing from being electrocuted by his armor.

When he saw them be destroyed, he took his chance to begin to swim back to the surface so that he could get oxygen. He saw five more sharks formed by the chakra that came out of the tips of Kisame's fingers and coming at him in order to keep him underwater. The blonde didn't skip a beat as he made his armor send another electrical current towards them and the sharks ending up like their previous brethren.

He surfaced with a loud inhalation as he tried to get as much air into his lungs as possible. It was a good thing he did because he immediately had to dive back under to avoid a swing from Kisame that would've decapitated him. Naruto glared up at Kisame and began making hand seals to get a little payback at the fish-man.

"Suiton: Suigadan (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet)!" Or at least that's how it would've sounded when Naruto yelled out the jutsu, but since he was underwater, it came out garbled and incomprehensible. However, the jutsu still activated and he used his chakra to make multiple liquid, spinning masses around him and shot them at Kisame.

Naruto was able to see his opponent having to dodge multiple times in order to not get hit by the deadly jutsu that he launched. He knew that they weren't going to hit him. That wasn't the technique's true purpose, though. They were for his distraction so that I could get out of this damn water!

He succeeded in doing so and was now standing on top of the surface like he had been previously, his armor now deactivated. The blonde saw that Kisame was still dodging his jutsu, but noticed that he was doing it rather easily. Normally, he would've dwelled on this but he needed to get out of here, because he didn't stand a chance against Kisame, not at the moment.

But first… he was going to leave him with a good-bye present. "Ranton: Reizā Sākasu!" He yelled and fired a multitude of black/white beams out of his hands that navigated themselves around the Suiton jutsu to hit Kisame directly in the chest. Naruto was actually quite shocked when he didn't see his body turn to liquid, proving that he did get the real one.

With that done, he took out a three-pronged kunai and threw it at a nearby mountain cliff before the Akatsuki member had a chance to recover. The Namikaze then used his father's famous technique to disappear in a golden flash and was now overlooking the makeshift sea that Kisame's jutsu created. It went further than he thought.

"Alright," Naruto said to himself while grabbing the now imbedded kunai that he had thrown to prepare for another jump. "I've got to get back to the others. That way, we can fight him together and, hopefully, beat the bastard."

Before he could throw his kunai in the general direction of where he sensed his teammates, which was very far from where he was now but nothing the Hiraishin couldn't get to, he felt the cold metal of a kunai touch his throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Naruto-kun," A familiar monotone voice said from behind the blonde.

Naruto was able to turn his head just enough to see the older brother of the person he just killed, Uchiha Itachi. He was the last person he wanted to see right now. Not only because he killed Sasuke, but because there was no way he could take this guy on with the amount of chakra he had right now, which wasn't very high right now.

"Drop the kunai on the ground and don't try to use any jutsu, my Sharingan will know if you do." Itachi threatened put the blade closer to the blonde's throat, making a drop of blood trail down his neck. The Namikaze cursed to himself and did as he was told seeing as he didn't have an option to do otherwise.

When Itachi saw Naruto drop the three-pronged kunai, he proceeded to bind the blonde's hands in a specially made chain that slowly drained the restrained person's chakra and would then use the absorbed energy to make itself stronger and tougher to break. These were used only for Jinchuuriki since they had larger than normal chakra reserves, making them great tools in subduing the Bijuu containers.

And since Naruto had extremely high levels of chakra because of Kyuubi, he wasn't escaping anytime soon.

Naruto's face grimaced when the Kyuubi told him what the chain was doing and had said that there wasn't anything that it could do about it. If it gave Naruto its chakra, it would only be absorbed by the chain and making it even more impossible for the Namikaze to break out of it. But he refused to give up! It was against his code to surrender to the enemy, and he wasn't going to break it just because of some stupid chain.

However, before he could do anything, he was roughly turned around and his eyes met those of Itachi. He saw the Doujutsu change into its other stage, the Mangekyou, and couldn't help but feel a small shiver travel down his spine. Kyuubi had told him of some of the Mangekyou's abilities and he could say that he was _not _going to be a fan anytime soon.

"Tsukuyomi," Itachi said and Naruto saw only darkness.

* * *

Man, I feel bad that this is all I could've gotten out for this chapter. I mean I know that I update TERRIBLY slowly but that's because I always spend my time writing and then deleting most of what I've written because I didn't like the way it looked. That said, I have some doubts about this one, especially the fight scene, but this story needed to be updated.

Now that that is out the way, what did you guys think? Please review and tell me your opinion but if you didn't like it please state it constructively because flaming wouldn't help me write better. Thank you all for reading this. Ja ne!


	11. The Truth Behind The Lies

Namikaze of Lightning

Nothing to add here right now only that I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that Masashi Kishimoto created but I do own any of my own creations that appear in this story be they jutsu or characters so I guess that's a somewhat win.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summon speaking"**

'_**Beast/Demon Thinking'**_

Pairing: Naruto/ Samui/ Yugito/ Fem. Kyuubi/ Mabui/ Mei Terumi/ Fu/ Temari

Bloodline: Hiraishin and Ranton (Storm Release)

XxX

**Chapter 10: The Truth Behind The Lies**

Naruto's eyes opened slowly as he lay on his back in a place that he found all too familiar. He saw that he was in his mindscape, which confused him greatly. He remembered that being put under a Sharingan induced Genjutsu just a second ago. So… how and why did he end up here?

He tried standing up but immediately felt a sudden feeling of vertigo as the world around him began moving, even though he was not. Naruto wondered if the sensation was coming from the effects of Tsukuyomi but cast out that assumption because Kyuubi never mentioned dizziness about that particular ability.

It took a while before the vertigo went away completely and he was grateful for that. Again, he tried standing up and grinned when nothing happened to him. He looked around his surroundings to get a feel of where exactly in his mind he was at, which was one of the many corridors that he had traveled through in his mind during his times of training with Kyuubi.

The blonde Namikaze had gotten lost the first few times because of how many paths that could be taken, much to the humor of the Kyuubi. It would laugh every time Naruto would end up back in front of it after only a few minutes each time he tried traversing his subconscious.

But it was also thanks to all those times that he got lost that he finally learned where every path went and he could expertly know where he was, even if all the corridors looked the same. So, he began to head through the hall-like area and made the various turns at certain forks where he needed to.

It didn't take long before he was able to make it to the central chamber, or the room that Kyuubi lived in. Not much had changed from it in the last few months since Naruto completely changed its appearance since the Kyuubi did not like being stuck behind a cage. It was still a large grassy plain that gave the kitsune plenty of running room. He even gave the giant fox demon its own den so that it could sleep comfortably. The blonde had lost count of how many times Kyuubi thanked him for doing that.

Naruto had expected to see the Kyuubi somewhere in the altered mindscape but instead he saw the person responsible as to why he was in his mindscape in the first place, Itachi. His cerulean eyes narrowed at the man as his hands clenched into fists. "What the hell, are you doing in here?"

He saw that Itachi merely ignored his question and used his right arm to reach behind him. The blonde heard a voice yelp in pain and his eyes widened at hearing that. Itachi had then brought back his hand in front of him but this time it had a grip full of crimson hair. Naruto's mouth gaped at seeing the woman and guessed that she was the origin of the yelp he heard a few seconds ago.

The Namikaze was wondering who this woman was. There was only one occupant that lived in his mind and that was the Kyuubi. So who was she? He channeled chakra into his eyes in order to take a closer look at her to see if he could somehow recognize her. When he did, the breath literally escaped from his mouth.

She was a very beautiful woman, that was either on par or even more beautiful than most of the women he knew in Kumo, which wasn't exactly an easy feat. Her facial features were soft but she also seemed to show that she should not be trifled with either. She also had long, crimson colored hair that Naruto guessed that if it wasn't in Itachi's grip, it would reach down to the middle of her back and flow like water or a slow moving flame.

Her attire was what really got his attention, though, since it wasn't really what he was expecting. She was wearing shinobi clothes, that was a definite, but they looked to be something custom made since he did not recognize it from either Konoha's or Kumo's uniforms. He could tell by just a few glances that underneath her clothing she wore a fishnet body suit. Over that was a greenish-grey colored outfit that fit tightly against her perfectly proportioned body with a zipper running down the middle of it.

Naruto held down the blush that was building up as he saw how much of her cleavage was showing because of the outfit. He also saw that she was wearing a type of belt around her waist that held a couple of satchels that he assumed contained weapons and black elbow pads for protection. All in all, it was the type of outfit a kunoichi would wear to distract their opponents by showing off their bodies.

He forced himself to look back up to her face before he became distracted at her womanly figure. This was when he noticed something, or rather some things, on her cheeks that he did not notice before, which surprised him because they should've been the first thing he noticed. On each cheek, she had the same whisker-like marks as his only they were thinner and not as dark. Naruto also noticed her eyes and saw that they were a dark red with slit pupils…

The Namikaze's eyes widened as he realized at who this woman was. "Kyuubi? Is that you?" He asked and she would've answered had her hair not been in the grip of the Sharingan wielding Akatsuki member.

"Yes, this is the Kyuubi, Naruto-kun," Itachi answered for her. "This is her true form. I wasn't expecting Kyuubi to be a woman but it is of no consequence. You and I are going to talk, no fighting, otherwise… I will sever her head from her shoulders."

"But you can't do that!" Naruto yelled back to him. "I thought that the Akatsuki needed the Bijuu as part of their plan. You wouldn't be able to complete that plan without her!"

Itachi nodded at this. "That would be true if I were not planning on staying with them any longer," He said and both Kyuubi and Naruto were shocked to hear him say that. "Now, promise me that you won't fight and I will let her go."

"**What's the matter?" **Kyuubi said suddenly to Itachi. **"Afraid he's going to beat you?" **Her little outburst made Itachi make a painful tug on her hair and she gritted her teeth in pain.

The Uchiha ignored her question and waited for Naruto to give him his answer. Naruto didn't take long in unclenching his fists and nodding at him in agreement. So, he released the human-formed fox and saw her get up and quickly joins Naruto's side.

When she did Naruto whispered to her, "How is it that he was able to get you like that? I know that you're the strongest of the Bijuu for a reason," His voice was low enough so that it stayed out of Itachi's hearing range.

Kyuubi looked a little angry at the question and she answered back while glaring at the man who dared touch her hair like that. **"It's the Genjutsu that his Sharingan cast, Tsukuyomi. I was able to keep you from being trapped in the world that is created around the caster and the victim and got you two sent here. However, it seems that he is still able to control the mindscape as if it were his own. The control that you and I are supposed to have here are no longer a factor." **

The Namikaze took on a grave expression at this. "So… until he releases the Genjutsu, we're pretty much helpless against him?" She nodded to him at this. "But then why would he have me promise to not fight him? It doesn't make sense since he has the control."

"It is because that if you fight me, Naruto-kun, I may not be able to control myself from either hurting you badly or killing you," Itachi said interrupting them and receiving shocked looks from the two. "And I do not wish for that to happen."

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at this. **"Why exactly would you not be able to control yourself? You look pretty calm to me right now." **

Itachi shook his head at this. "That is because of years of being a Konoha ANBU captain. I did not get to that position by not being able to stay calm under duress. As to why I would not control myself in that regard, it is because he killed the only family that I had left. He killed Sasuke."

Naruto hung his head in contrition and remorse. But then he looked back up to the brother of his deceased friend with a hardened expression. "I had no choice," He said. "I didn't want to… but the Sasuke you and I both knew was gone. All I could see when I looked into his eyes was a hunger for power. He would kill anyone and anything as long as it made him strong enough to fight and kill you, Itachi."

The Kyuubi nodded at this in agreement. **"It was that hunger for power that I was reminded of Uchiha Madara. Sasuke was a lot like him, and that is not a good thing. Had Naruto-kun not killed him, then he would've caused needless destruction on his path to get to you." **

The former ANBU captain listened to these words and wanted to disbelieve them but… somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew they were right. He had always feared that Sasuke would lose sight of everything and everyone around him and concentrate solely on revenge. He blamed himself for this because he was the one who told Sasuke that he would only become strong enough through hate.

But still, Sasuke was his little brother, the only family that he vehemently refused to kill on the night of the Uchiha Massacre. So he couldn't help but want to get revenge on Naruto for what he did. However, he knew better than to do such a thing because then he would just end up like the rest of his clan. A bunch of revenge driven people who did not care who died in order to get their vengeance.

"I… I will choose to believe you, Naruto-kun," Itachi finally said to them with a sigh. "It saddens me that there was nothing that could be done for him. I never meant for him to end up like that."

Kyuubi gave a condescending raise of one of her eyebrows before she said, **"You kill his entire family, tell him to hate you and that being alone is the only way to become strong and you tell me that you didn't want him to end up like that?" **

Itachi actually hung his head as he looked to the floor and wore a pained expression on his face, as if he were reliving a horrific memory. And he was, for the mindscape had suddenly changed to what the Uchiha District looked like at the night of the massacre. The sky was black with no trace of any stars showing. The only illumination came from the moon that was giving an ominous red glow that looked very similar to the color of blood.

Naruto and the human-formed kitsune looked at this with open mouths as they saw Itachi going through the whole night, kill by kill. He was ruthless and unflinching, no matter whom his victim was. Even the children and the elderly were not spared any mercy from the prodigal ANBU captain. It was execrable to the two to say the least.

Then, the worst part came as it showed the scene where Itachi had just killed his own parents and Sasuke saw it all. Itachi had then tried to escape but Sasuke chased after him. He stopped running away and then told Sasuke to hate him and that is when Sasuke finally gained the same eyes as him, then he would be ready to face him. Next, he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and used Tsukuyomi on his little brother before disappearing and leaving Konoha.

The mindscape reverted back to its original form after that and Itachi looked up to meet their eyes again, as if nothing had happened. "My reasons were my own why I did what I did. Had I not killed my clan, they would've committed treason against Konoha and possibly become the catalyst to the Fourth Shinobi World War." He said and broke the silence that had enveloped the area.

Naruto was the first one to speak between him and Kyuubi. "What do you mean about all that? How could a war be started by your clan betraying the village?"

Kyuubi shook her head and said to the blonde, "It would've caused a civil war, Naruto-kun," She said to him in a serious tone. "It would give the other villages a chance to attack Konoha in their disrupted state and cause a war between all the major countries of the Elemental Nations."

The blonde nodded as he understood what she was explained to him. But something still confused him as he turned his attention back to Itachi. "Then why were the innocent ones killed and not the true conspirators? They didn't deserve to be punished for the actions of the ones who actually were planning the treason."

"I was ordered to by the advisors of the Sandaime Hokage," Itachi said with a hardened expression. "Sandaime-sama had been trying to negotiate with my clan to reach a peaceful alternative but failed in doing so. They had told me to kill the ones behind the whole thing but Danzou, a person revered for his ruthlessness, input his opinion of me eradicating the entire clan to show what it means to trifle with Konoha."

"But Ojii-san would never allow that!" Naruto shouted back in shock. "That's not the way he thinks when it comes to decisions like that!"

"The order came from behind back," Itachi said shaking his head. "Danzou was able to convince the advisors that I should kill all the Uchiha so that they would no longer be a problem for the village. I had no choice but to follow the order, for a shinobi cannot refuse a mission by their superiors."

Naruto grit his teeth in anger. "Then it should've been the first one you did disobey! The innocent shouldn't have died because of some misguided old man's idea!" His fists clenched and his chakra began to flare.

Kyuubi put a hand on his shoulder, which caused his head to snap to her. She asked him to calm down in as soft a tone as she could muster. It took a few moments before his chakra receded and he calmed down. **"It won't do to get angry at something that happened in the past. What happened is something we cannot change." **

He nodded at her words and then said, "I know that… but I can't help but think that if the innocents were spared, Sasuke might've ended up differently and not have led a life that was solely focused on revenge and hate."

The blonde then sighed and exhaled one last calming breath and asked Itachi a question that had been plaguing his mind at the moment. "What will you do now?"

Itachi contemplated a little on the question and thought that it was a very good one to ask. "I do not know. My brother is gone and I have no reason to stay in Akatsuki any longer. The only thing that I know I must do is stop the Akatsuki's true leader."

"**You're talking about Uchiha Madara," **Kyuubi said and she saw Itachi widen his eyes, she smirked at being able to shock the stoic Uchiha. **"We know that he's alive and I've been training Naruto-kun in preparation for when we fight him. He's making progress but he is not ready to face him yet." **

"I… see," Itachi intelligently said in reply. The mindscape suddenly began to blur around them and Itachi frowned at seeing it happen. "It seems that I've reached the limit of my Tsukuyomi. I must cancel the jutsu before I blind myself from overuse of the Mangekyou. We will have to continue this conversation in the real world."

Naruto nodded at this and the last thing he saw was Itachi disappearing in a fading motion like the rest of his mindscape. He also felt himself about to wake up but before he did he turned to Kyuubi and said, "We are _definitely _going to talk later," The Namikaze stated and disappeared before the kitsune could say anything in return.

XxX

(Mountain Cliff)

Both Itachi and Naruto returned to the real world without incident, except for Itachi's eyes were bleeding from use of his Mangekyou Sharingan and Naruto feeling a little nauseated. Their symptoms passed quickly within a few moments and they were now debating about what they should do next.

Naruto knew that Itachi was no longer going to be in the group trying to capture the apparently female Bijuu inside his stomach. He wondered if he should try and offer Itachi a place in Kumogakure so that they'd both be able to plan on how they would be able to take Madara down. To him, it sounded like a good plan since Itachi couldn't really go back to Konoha without being executed for Kami knows how many counts of murder.

"If you have nowhere to go, I can try and get you asylum in Kumo," Naruto said as he was fishing for a Hiraishin kunai because he knew that he would have to leave before Kisame was able to find them.

"That is kind of you to offer, Naruto-kun," Itachi said emotionlessly. "Maybe I shall take you up on your offer when after I am done dealing with some loose ends that I have in Akatsuki. Until then, I will remain in contact with you with one of my crows."

The Namikaze nodded at this in agreement. "Be careful, Itachi," Naruto warned him. "They won't like you leaving them so suddenly. And you know more than me at how powerful they are."

"Do not worry about me," Itachi said in reply. "I've lived my whole life being careful. By the time they figure that I've left, it will be too late." His eyes then narrowed for a second as he felt his soon to be former partner's chakra signature. "You should leave now while you have the chance."

Naruto also noticed the massive signature of Kisame and knew that Itachi was right. So, he got hold of a Hiraishin kunai and threw it in the direction that he last sensed his teammates, using chakra to make it go even further. And as soon as it reached far enough, he disappeared with a flash of gold and left Itachi alone.

Itachi stared at the spot where Naruto had just been not even a second ago. He always did find the infamous jutsu of the Yondaime's was interesting and he couldn't help but marvel at its ability. He was brought out of his thoughts when the blue-skinned, shark-like man that was his partner appeared next to him in a swirl of water.

He looked to be very angry at the moment and Itachi guessed that it was because of Naruto. The blonde did have a way of pissing off his enemies. Then again, it wasn't that hard to piss Kisame off anyway…

"Where is the brat, Itachi?" Kisame growled as he looked around area of the cliff. "He was here just a few seconds ago! There was no way that he could've gotten away with you around here."

The Uchiha turned his head to his partner and then activated his Mangekyou Sharingan again. He knew that he shouldn't have used it again right after using Tsukuyomi but he needed its power right now for what he had planned. "Kisame, I think that you should know that I plan on leaving the Akatsuki."

Kisame's eyes widened and he was about to get ready to fight his raven-haired partner but he soon found that he was completely surrounded in darkness. Instantly, he knew it was a Genjutsu since Itachi specialized in those and his Sharingan made his use of them very difficult to deal with. Luckily for him, he had a large enough chakra supply to break out of this Genjutsu like all shinobi are trained to do.

He formed his hands into the ram seal and used his chakra to break free from the illusion. Or at least he thought he did… when he had done so, he noticed that the jutsu was still in place and Kisame wondered how that was even possible.

"You are in a Genjutsu of my own design, Kisame," Itachi said to him, answering one of the questions that were going around in his head. "I made this particular one so dense that the only way a person can break free from it would be if my victim were given chakra that only a Jinchuuriki would be able to produce. And you do not have such luck, even if your own reserves are higher than most shinobi."

Itachi then walked over to Kisame and was now in front of him. Kisame could do nothing as he was frozen still, another effect that Itachi had added to the Genjutsu. "I will need someone of your strength when I leave the organization to help me with my plans."

"You're an idiot of you think that I'd betray the Leader for the sake of your plans, whatever they may be," Kisame snapped, bearing his sharpened teeth at the stoic man in front of him.

The former ANBU captain sighed at this and closed his eyes. He then reopened them and then formed a half-tiger seal with one of his hands. "I did not think that I would be using this so soon. But if I must use it to make you help me then so be it." He said and a flock of crows began to appear around the two.

They were hard to see because of the darkness, but anyone would still be able to tell where they were because of their constant cawing. One in particular stood out among the rest as its eyes were not like the rest of its avian brethren. No, they were Sharingan eyes, in the Mangekyou stage to be specific.

That crow landed on Itachi's shoulder and its eyes bore into Kisame's, who found himself captivated by the gaze of the bird. "Kotoamatsukami!" He heard Itachi exclaim a little louder than he'd usually be. His mind was being flooded with images that he knew weren't real but the longer he kept staring at the crow's eyes, the more he began to believe in those memories himself.

XxX

(One mile away from the border to Shimogakure)

Kabuto and Orochimaru were relieved when they saw that they were so close to getting out of the country to where they couldn't be pursued. The plan on the invasion had gone horrific so they had to regrettably make a retreat so that they could make a better strategy in getting revenge on Naruto for killing Sasuke. Well, that was more Orochimaru's prerogative since Kabuto really didn't care much for the brooding Uchiha.

But all that would have to wait as Orochimaru now had to find a new body to use before this one deteriorated. From how he fought against that jabbering idiot with the scarf, he knew that this body only had about a month left, maybe less. As long as he didn't do anything strenuous in the meantime, he would be able to recover fully and then show that buffoon why he was one of the legendary Sannin.

The snake-like man also made a note in his head to find a way to reward his silver-haired subordinate somehow for saving him from dying a most humiliating death. Kabuto always was hard to please as he only seemed to like to do his bidding. Maybe find a way to give him a bloodline? Yes… that would do nicely.

Before he could continue his internal musings he felt Kabuto stop and standing completely still. Orochimaru looked ahead to see as to why his subordinate would do such a stupid thing and he grit his teeth in anger when he saw that the Kumo-nin were able to catch up to them and stood in front of them, in battle-ready position, and effectively blocking them from reaching the border to Shimo.

"Set me down, Kabuto," Orochimaru ordered while his eyes narrowed at Killer Bee. "I have a score to settle with that imbecile over there."

"But, Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto exclaimed with shock. "Your wounds have not healed yet and you are in no condition to fight! Our only option would be to try and get away from them at this moment."

Annoyed at the one time Kabuto chose to be disobedient, he opened his mouth wide above him. A large snake slowly came out of his mouth, causing his throat to enlarge sickeningly. The reptile then opened its own mouth and all that were present saw the snake regurgitate another Orochimaru, with no signs of injury and looking as if he had never fought Bee in the first place.

Kabuto dropped the old skin of his master to the ground as soon as he saw this happen. It was a technique that even made his skin crawl, despite the horrors he had done while aiding Orochimaru in his experiments.

The snake Sannin grinned evilly as he licked his lips with his abnormally long tongue. "Ah, much better," He said with a sigh. "I have been waiting until I got enough chakra back before I could use that jutsu. It is so very handy when in tight situations. Now, I think that it's time to show you bothersome Kumo pests why you shouldn't back a snake into a corner!"

With that said, his lower body mimicked the tail of the reptile he was famous for using and slithered at them at very high speed. He headed straight for Bee as he wanted to hurt the man that had severely injured his previous skin. His Kusanagi slid out of his mouth and stopped at the hilt and he used it to slash at Bee at an upwards angle.

Bee was able to dodge it, fortunately, by hurling himself to the side just in time. He rolled on the ground and got back up on his feet before he yelled to his teammates, "I'll handle the snake-man, yo! You two go after Kabuto!" He rapped at them and they didn't even bother to get annoyed with his terrible rapping as they charged at the med-nin.

He turned his sunglass covered eyes back to Orochimaru and saw that the man was going after him yet again, with a maniacal grin as he tried again to slash him with his sword. Bee quickly took out one of his seven swords and blocked the attack while putting Raiton chakra into his blade.

When Orochimaru saw that the Kusanagi wasn't cutting through the Bee's he was internally surprised. His sword was supposed to be able to cut through nearly anything. So why wasn't it able to do so with his opponent's blade? No matter, he could always ponder about this later. Right now, he had an annoying man to slash to pieces. While their two swords were grinding against each other, he quickly formed a few seals with his pale hands.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!" He yelled and a violent gust of wind caused Bee to be pushed off his feet and sent back a few meters. Luckily, he was able to regain his balance as he was in the air and landed on his feet, sliding on the ground before stopping.

Bee narrowed his eyes behind his glasses and took out the rest of his swords so that he could beat down the snake Sannin like he did before. Placing them at the various bends in his body, he then began to spin rapidly and headed towards Orochimaru, intent on severely injuring him again.

The Sannin retracted the Kusanagi and grinned as Bee was headed toward him at a very fast pace. He went into a prone position with his whole body hugging the ground as he widely opened his mouth and a torrent of snakes practically erupted from it. He called this his Mandara no Jin (Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes) technique. It was one of his most effective offense/defense type jutsu.

The snakes formed a wall in front of Bee and, due to their vast amount, made it dense enough to stop Bee from spinning as soon as he hit it. They then took this chance to sink their teeth into his flesh to poison him. Others in the wall protruded small, but similar to Kusanagi, blades out of their mouth and proceeded to stab him in very vital areas of his body. As soon as they did though, Bee's body turned into a large piece of what looked like an octopus tentacle.

Bee was at a very far distance from the mass group of snakes and Orochimaru. He knew that if he hadn't done that Kawarimi, he could be dead from the venom from all those bites or all those fatal injuries that he couldn't sustained from them stabbing their swords into his body. He grimaced when they all began to head to where he was and prepared to do something he hadn't done in a while… transforming into his full Bijuu mode.

He took on the form of the Hachibi and roared as the snakes came closer. He pounded the middle of the snakes with one of his massive fists and knew that he killed at least a good chunk of them. But there was still thousands left that were able to slither up his giant form and bit their fangs into his skin, which broke when they tried to. His skin wasn't that of a human's after all.

"**There's no way that you can hurt me! That's why they call me the Killer Bee!" **The transformed Bee yelled in enka. **"Now, it's time for me to show you all not to mess with my home! Whee!" **He spun around in one quick revolution and the snakes that were on him flew off and fell to their demise.

Orochimaru growled as he looked at Bee's new form and formed a few seals before slamming his hands down on the ground while yelling, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A seal formation appeared on the ground and a giant cloud of smoke plumed around him as the boss to the contract he signed was summoned.

"**Orochimaru, you worm!" **Yelled a booming voice as the smoke slowly began to fade and revealed the form of Manda, the boss of the snakes and a deadly opponent to anyone… even to the one who summoned him if he was not given a proper sacrifice. **"I told you that you not to summon me without a proper sacrifice! You're not living up to the contract that I made for you!"**

The Sannin chuckled from his position on the purple-skinned snakes head. "Forgive me, Manda," He said as he licked his lips. "But I thought that a fully transformed Jinchuuriki would be enough of a sacrifice for you."

Manda turned his attention away from the snake Sannin and onto Bee's raging form as he continued to slaughter the snakes that Orochimaru summoned, his brethren. His green eyes narrowed as he hissed at seeing his kind being killed left and right. **"We will discuss how you blatantly send my kind off to be killed after I deal with him, Orochimaru." **

The Sannin grinned evilly and replied, "Of course, now let's go!" He yelled and Manda shot off toward Killer Bee.

XxX

Meanwhile, Kabuto was fending off Samui and Yugito with his Chakura no Mesu technique as they tried to use teamwork to defeat him. He smirked at them as they were trying to regain some breath after he came so close to hitting some of their organs.

"I didn't think that kunoichi from Kumo were so weak," He taunted as he fixed his glasses with one hand, temporarily deactivated his jutsu before reactivating it after he did so. "Even when it's two against one your attacks are useless. I'm disappointed from the lack of challenge."

Yugito growled at him and Samui frowned as she held up her sword. "You should not underestimate us for simply being able to dodge some jutsu," She said to him as her sword began to glow with Raiton chakra. "Otherwise, you will end up dead."

"Heh, bring it on then," Kabuto said as he held up his palms and pointed them toward the two blondes. "Maybe after I am done killing you I will be allowed to experiment on your corpses."

"No way in hell that's going to happen, sicko!" Yugito yelled as she began using Nibi's chakra and forming a cloak of her Bijuu chakra around her, taking on the form of a cat as it surrounded her body. The pupils in her eyes also formed into slits and her nails grew longer and sharper, becoming even more of a feline.

"Ready, Yugito?" Samui asked and got a nod in reply from her transformed companion. "Good, try not to let him kill you."

Yugito smirked when she heard this, showing that her teeth had sharpened as well. "I should say the same thing to you! Now, let go… I've wanted to wipe that smug look off his face." She said and made a dash at Kabuto, running on all four of her limbs and making her go faster than she would if she just ran on her legs.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes as he quickly went into his Taijutsu stance and prepared for a frontal assault from the Nibi container. She had tried to slash him with her nails but he was able to dodge it easily enough and retaliated by striking her chest. His eyes widened though when he felt his palms feel warm for a second and chose to bring his hand back and jumped away from her.

He looked down at his hand and saw a small burn on one of his fingers and even saw it smoking a little. _'I didn't even touch her for one second and I got burned. Her Bijuu chakra must have properties of fire. I won't be able to touch her as long as she has that cloak activated.' _He looked back up and frowned at his realization but he kept his composure.

However, his danger senses were going wild suddenly so he instantly dropped his level to dodge a slash that came from behind him by Samui. If he had not been trained to anticipate sneak attacks like that, he most likely would've had his spinal cord severed. But he used this chance to place a strike on one of her legs to make her immobile.

Samui jumped up to avoid his obvious intention and then held her blade over her head as if she were going to chop something, or in this case, someone. "Kumo-Ryū: Jūdo no Dantō (Cloud Style: Severe Guillotine)!" She yelled as she swung it down and a blade of chakra shot out of her sword and heading towards Kabuto's neck.

Without any time to hesitate, Kabuto made use of his elemental training as he sank into the ground. He made sure to go deep enough to where her attack did not touch him as he felt the earth around him shake and he was sure that there was a crater just above him. Thanks to the jutsu that he used to go underground, he was able to sense the magnetic forces around him and pinpoint exactly where his two opponents were.

Kabuto targeted Samui since he thought it to be foolish to try and touch Yugito again since he would not come out unscathed if he tried to attack her again. So, he used his chakra to help him get through the earth very fast and got right under where Samui was, which was just outside the crater that was made from her attack. He smirked as he erupted from ground and was prepared to strike at her lungs but his eyes widened when he came to the surface.

He was surrounded by a cage that was made of blue fire and he knew that anything that touched those flames would most likely be incinerated. Kabuto made a move to go back underground via his Doton jutsu but was stopped when he heard Samui yell out a jutsu.

"Raiton: Ketsugō Kankin (Lightning Release: Binding Imprisonment)!" And rope-like tendrils shot out of her body and coiled themselves around Kabuto, restraining his limps so close to his body that it was even hard for him to breathe due to the pressure on his ribs. He squirmed as he tried to at least form a one-handed seal but even his fingers were immobilized by her jutsu.

Samui actually smirked as she looked down at him and felt satisfied that they were able to beat him this time. He was too overconfident after their last fight and now he was paying for it. "You're wasting your time trying to get out of that particular jutsu. It was designed to hold Bee-sensei when he was training to control the Hachibi's chakra so there's no way you'd be able to escape from it." She said to the medic-nin who rolled his body to his side to look at her.

"It seems I grew rather careless for falling for such a simple tactic," Kabuto said to her as he breathed slowly as sharp breaths seemed to make the jutsu constrict tighter.

Samui couldn't help but nod at this as she made her way to one of the walls of the blue flamed cage that was around the both of them. When she was in front of it, a hole opened up that was just the perfect size for her to walk through, and so she did. She then walked over to Yugito who was holding a hand seal to keep the prison up.

Yugito smiled at her before turning back to Kabuto and narrowing her eyes. "Should I kill him?" She asked Samui bringing down her chakra cloak as well since she didn't need it.

The busty blonde shook her head at the question. "No, we should bring him in to Raikage-sama. The information he would have on Orochimaru would be useful to both us and our allies. With luck, we'll be able to track down any of his bases and shut them down."

Kabuto's lips curled into a smug smirk as he thought what they said was amusing. "You really think that I'd give up that information? Did all your brains suddenly go back into those watermelons you call breasts?" He asked only to wince in pain as the binding jutsu got tighter and was now struggling to get some air in his lungs.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have said that," Yugito said to him with a grin. "She really doesn't like it when people make fun of her breasts since they're the reason why she keeps getting sore shoulders. The last guy that did so ended up staying in the hospital for around eight months due to how injured he was."

One of Samui's eyebrows slightly twitched as she flicked Yugito on the forehead. "Don't say things like that to a captive, Yugito-chan." She chided with annoyance in her voice before looking back at Kabuto with narrow eyes. "And you're lucky that we need you both alive and conscious." Samui then loosened her jutsu just a bit to allow him to at least breathe properly.

"Now, enough playing around," She continued as she looked up and saw the fight going on between Manda and Killer Bee in his Hachibi form. "We need to help sensei with Orochimaru. However, we can't just leave him here like this, so only one of us will be able to go."

Yugito frowned as she thought about this. She could go but Samui wouldn't be able to hold her jutsu forever and if Samui would go then Kabuto would be able to escape through that Doton jutsu of his since her Konpeki no Kago (Azure Cage) was only a surface jutsu. It was truly a losing decision no matter who chose to go.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a kunai land on the ground and she instantly recognized it to be one of the three-pronged ones that Naruto used for his father's jutsu. Not even a second later the whiskered Namikaze appeared in front of the kunai with a golden flash and picked it up.

"Naruto-kun!" Both Samui and Yugito said together and he looked up to see them and noticed the state of their shinobi wear. He frowned for a second and then noticed the captured Kabuto and figured that he was the one that had done it.

"I see you guys were able to get the snake bastard's second-in-command," Naruto said with a congratulatory tone and was also satisfied at seeing the silver-haired medic scowl at that. He then felt the ground shake suddenly and he noticed that Bee was fighting the boss summon of Orochimaru's contract. "We need to help him."

Samui nodded in agreement as she crossed her arms under her chest. "Yugito and I were discussing who should go but it seems that neither of us would be able to seeing as both options would eventually lead to Kabuto escaping."

Naruto hummed for a second in thought and a wide grin slowly broke out on his face after a few moments passed by. "I've got just the thing!" He said to them, making the two blonde females raise an eyebrow as he walked over to the prison that Yugito created. "You think you can let me in?"

Since Yugito always had the curiosity of a cat, so she opened a hole in her jutsu just like she did for Samui and saw Naruto step in and kneel on the ground in front of Kabuto. Naruto then rolled up the sleeve of his right arm, revealing a sealing array that he apparently had on his forearm.

With his left hand, he focused some chakra into his index and middle fingers and then put them on the sealing array and a large scroll popped out of it in a puff of smoke. The Namikaze then unrolled it and put Kabuto, who was now squirming again but to no avail, in the middle of it. "Fuuin (Seal)!" He said and slammed his palms onto the scroll and Kabuto was sealed into it instantaneously.

Seeing this, Yugito let down her blue-flamed jutsu and both she and Samui went over to Naruto as he was putting the scroll back into his forearm. "I didn't know that you put arrays onto your own body, Naruto-kun." Yugito said to him.

"I put them on for just in case reasons," Naruto replied standing back up and patting the dirt off of his pants. "You never know when you'll need to transport a prisoner. At least, that's what Kyuubi always says. Anyway, let's go help Bee and put an end to that pale-skinned psycho."

The two Kumo kunoichi didn't need to be told twice as they followed Naruto when he ran towards the colossal forms of Bee and Manda.

XxX

The trio appeared on top of Killer Bee's head as he was holding off Manda from biting him. He had one hand on each side of the snake's mouth and he found that even he was having a little trouble keeping Manda away. Bee looked up to his forehead and saw his three teammates and grinned.

"**About time you got here, Naruto! I need some help with this stupid snake, yo!" **Bee rapped as his body was pushed back a little bit.

Naruto nodded and focused some chakra into his eyes to see Orochimaru standing on top of the opposing summons head. He was annoyed to see the Sannin smirking at him and flailing around his tongue as he usually did. He also saw that the snake man was in a battle-ready stance, which meant that he was prepared for if any of them tried to jump onto Manda's head to face him.

The blonde Namikaze looked at Samui and Yugito without turning his head before saying, "Let's take him down!" And with that said, they all used their own variations of the Shunshin no Jutsu and appeared in front of Orochimaru. As soon as they did, they were put on the defensive as Orochimaru quickly closed the distance between them and began slashing at them very precisely.

Naruto retaliated when he was able to unsheathe his own blade and began blocking Orochimaru's strikes as fast as they came at him. Sparks flew as the colliding metals of their blades met in intervals that lasted less than a second each time. He was waiting for an opening but saw that Orochimaru wasn't giving him any, just what he expected from a Sannin. This was definitely going to be tougher than all those Kenjutsu spars he had with Samui and Yugito and every other person in Kumo that practiced the art.

Orochimaru was actually quite surprised to see that Naruto's sword had not broken when it blocked the Kusanagi. It must have been made of a very strong and durable metal to be able to do something like that. As soon as he killed the foolish blonde he would have to take the sword as his own, a blade that can stand up to the Kusanagi is definitely something worth keeping.

'_And then I shall get my revenge against him for killing my body!' _The snake Sannin continued in his head. He then opened his mouth and shot out another sword out of it at a high speed in an attempt to catch Naruto off guard. He saw an opening when Naruto dodged it by side-stepping to the right and prepared to make him pay for it as he stabbed his blade at the blonde.

However, his sword was stopped when a rope that looked to be made out of Raiton chakra and diverted his intended target and ended up missing Naruto completely. Orochimaru growled in anger at this when he saw that it was Samui on the other end. He used his sheer strength to pull at the rope and caused a shocked Samui to head straight for him. He then made his tongue lengthen and made it wrap around her neck and began to choke her.

Samui tried to get free by cutting the tongue off but her sword kept bouncing off it. She realized that he was covering it in chakra and she grimaced. While her sword was stronger than many others in Kumo, it could not cut through a chakra defense that could be made by a Sannin of Orochimaru's caliber.

"Let her go!" Naruto yelled at the Sannin and got an evil chuckle in return.

"How about I _squeeze _the life out of her," Orochimaru said and increased the pressure on Samui, making her gasp as she wasn't able to get enough air.

Naruto growled and for a split second his eyes flashed crimson red before he began forming hand seals at a rapid pace. "Ranton: Reizā Sākasu!" He yelled and the two black and white beams of one of his signature jutsu fired themselves straight at Samui. But just as they were an inch from her, they quickly changed their path and went around her and right at Orochimaru.

The now wide-eyed Sannin retracted his tongue, freeing Samui, and began to try and dodge the jutsu that Naruto had used. He had to jump back dozens of times and dodge the beams as they came close to touching him. However, his body had chosen to suddenly freeze up and he began coughing up violently, showing that this body was failing at a very rapid pace.

He was only able to get out one cough before he screamed in pain as the Ranton jutsu hit him and began to electrocute him. But much to everyone's shock, his body turned into mud and that made them immediately go on alert.

Naruto's eyes snapped open before he spun around and put his sword in front of his face horizontally, blocking an attempted sneak attack by Orochimaru. He tapped into Kyuubi's chakra for just a second to push Orochimaru off and send him back a few feet in order to create some distance.

"Not bad, Naruto-kun," Orochimaru said to the blonde. "You've gotten better since that little incident at Tenchi Bridge. However, you're still nowhere near my level. So, why don't you and your two whores just give up and let me kill you and save you the humiliation?"

Yugito growled at this and Samui narrowed her eyes when they heard the insult at them. Naruto gripped his sword tightly and got into his clan's Kenjutsu stance, except this time he held the blade in reverse.

"There is no way in hell you're going to get away with calling my friends that," Naruto said coldly as he narrowed his eyes. "Samui. Yugito. Leave him to me." They knew he was serious since he didn't use his usual honorifics for them.

"If anything goes wrong, we're stepping in." Samui said sheathing her sword and crossing her arms under her breasts. The way she said it left no room for debate and she knew that Naruto knew better than to argue with her.

The whiskered blonde nodded without looking away from the snake Sannin before dashing at the highest speed he could muster and phased out of sight from everyone. Orochimaru was impressed by the speed but was still able to block the multiple attacks that seemed to be coming from all directions.

Orochimaru then elongated his tongue and lashed it out in front of him in a coiling motion. Naruto was now visible and the slimy appendage was wrapped around his waist. He brought up his sword and prepared to swing at the tongue, making Orochimaru's eyes widen as he knew that Naruto's sword would actually be able to cut it.

So, he quickly loosened it to get it way from that possibility but his eyes widened when Naruto caught his tongue with his hand and pulled him towards the blonde. Naruto had a smirk on his face as he had the chance to get to do what Tsunade had done to the snake bastard. And he relished that moment as he hit Orochimaru with a chakra infused punch that sent the Sannin flying.

Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed and met with Orochimaru in the air and flipping over with one of his legs extended. He slammed it down on the snake man's sternum, causing the man to lose his breath, and caused him to be sent flying down at Manda and impacted hard against the summons.

The blonde landed swiftly just as Orochimaru was slowly getting up. "Still think that you're going to win this, Orochimaru?" He asked while pointing his sword his opponent.

"Shut up!" The snake-man snapped and then began emitting chakra from the fingertips of his right hand and then making a slicing motion at Naruto.

Knowing what the bastard was using, he clapped his hands together and then yelled, "Fuuton: Kaze no Kiba (Wind Release: Wind Fang)!" He yelled and made a vertical slash in the air and blade that looked similar to that of a sharp fang and immediately met the jutsu Orochimaru used, the Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind), and the two opposing techniques were now fighting against each other, trying to overpower the other.

Naruto used the jutsu again to double the power of the previous one. It worked, as the two combined and completely broke through Orochimaru's wind jutsu and was now heading towards him.

The snake Sannin grimaced for a second before transforming his lower body into a snake's tail like he did against Bee and slithered to the opposite side of Manda, avoiding the jutsu completely. Yugito and Samui had to dodge Naruto's technique; otherwise they would've sustained horrible damage.

Orochimaru had quickly appeared in front of Naruto thanks to his increased mobility from his transformed body, attempted to bite Naruto on the neck. Not wanting to get a cursed seal like Sasuke, Naruto lowered his level, avoiding the lunging face of Orochimaru, and then thrust his sword at him.

However, his attack missed as Orochimaru's body bended itself to the side, exactly like what a snake would do. Orochimaru grabbed his arm with an iron grip and then coiled his tail around the blonde's body and immobilizing him. He grinned at seeing how helpless the Namikaze was.

"You've done well, Naruto-kun," The Sannin said licking his lips, creeping Naruto out. "But like I said before… you are not near my level yet. And now I think that it is time for you to die. Goodbye, Naruto-kun!" He then opened his mouth wide and plunged his teeth down at Naruto, who could do nothing to avoid the bite.

Naruto's lips curled into a grin just before he was going to be bitten and disappeared in a golden flash. Orochimaru was shocked to see the blonde disappear the same way as the man he _hated _for taking the Hokage position from him. He had no time to try and find out where the whiskered blonde was as a sword protruded from his chest.

He looked down at it and saw Naruto's black blade covered in in his blood. Orochimaru then felt a pull and he didn't know what it was except for the fact that he could just feel himself being absorbed into the sword. He had no time to scream out any last words as his body was completely gone.

Naruto couldn't help but blink in confusion at what had just happened.

"Since when can your sword do that?" Yugito asked and unknowingly speaking one of the questions that he was asking himself.

"No idea," He said back as he looked at his sword in wonder. "I'll have to research its abilities when we get back to the village." Naruto turned back towards them and saw that Samui was about to say something. However, she was unable to because the summoned Manda disappeared in a giant plume of smoke and they were all falling rapidly down to the ground.

Naruto was trying to get out a Hiraishin kunai to try and get them all to safety but he also had a fear in doing so. He'd never used the jutsu with anyone or anything else so he couldn't predict the outcomes of what would happen if he did. But his protective nature overdrove that fear as he didn't want his friends to be hurt.

Finally, grabbing one from his pouch, he looked to where he saw Killer Bee last and targeted the top of his head. He then threw it as hard as he could and when it landed to its destination, he grabbed the two female blondes by their waists and then flashed over to the fully transformed Hachibi container. All of them landed safely on Bee's head.

"Phew, thanks for the save, Naruto-kun," Yugito said to him while wiping her forehead with a hand. "When they say that cat's always land on their feet it doesn't mean from this height!"

Samui smirked as she thought the joke was a little funny. But it soon disappeared when she heard a cough followed by a splatter of blood. She snapped her head towards the source and saw Naruto hunched over on his knees, covering his mouth with a hand as he coughed profusely. Her eyes widened as she went to his side in and instant. "Naruto-kun!"

XxX

And that's the end of this chapter!

Longest chapter to date and I'd been just really writing this without stopping and hopefully there aren't any mistakes after I've checked it over a few times. And if there are, please tell me so that I can fix them since I don't really like not having bad grammar in a story.

Anyways, Itachi decides to help Naruto, Kabuto is captured, and Orochimaru is somehow sealed into Naruto's sword. And now he is suffering the effects of using the Hiraishin on more than himself. I bet you guys weren't expecting any of this to happen were you? If you were, then a cookie for you and I'd also like to tell you to get out of my head! Get out of my head! Ahem… I hope you guys liked the chapter and look forward for the next installment of Namikaze of Lightning!

Oh, before I go… I've decided to take a challenge from Challenger and it is the Naruto/Mass Effect one. I'm still working on the chapter but I decided to at least tell you guys in advance and hopefully you will check it out when I publish it. Thank you!


	12. Recuperation

Namikaze of Lightning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that Masashi Kishimoto created but I do own any of my own creations that appear in this story be they jutsu or characters so I guess that's a somewhat win.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summon speaking"**

'_**Beast/Demon Thinking'**_

Pairing: Naruto/ Samui/ Yugito/ Fem. Kyuubi/ Mabui/ Mei Terumi/ Fu/ Temari

Bloodline: Hiraishin and Ranton (Storm Release)

XxX

**Chapter Eleven: Recuperation**

Samui had always never been the type to show her emotions. It was because she didn't want uninvited, or untrusted, people getting too close to her if they found her too friendly. But she also didn't want to drive people away by being too cold either. So she settled on staying indifferent with the people she met and her opinions of said people would go from there. It would depend entirely on them how she would act around them.

And since most of them were men, both shinobi and civilian, who were only interested in trying to cop a feel of her breasts, she would end up being cold to them. But there were a few that she would, at least, actually smile and be herself around them. Her brother, Atsui, was of course one of them, since he was her only family member. Then there was Yugito, a person she grew up and trained with. Omoi and Karui were her students, they had somewhat annoyed her at the beginning but she got used to their bickering and eventually grew to like them. Killer Bee… she was a little iffy on him, mostly because of his terribly incessant rapping, but besides that he wasn't a bad person to be around.

Finally, there was Naruto…

Many thought that it was unbelievable how he was able to get her to be so friendly with him in the short three months since he'd come to Kumo. Even she was amazed at it, but the blonde had wormed his way into her heart and she gladly welcomed him in. Why would she not? He was exactly the type of man that she was interested in. Naruto was strong, loyal, interested in Kenjutsu, and was very fun to be around. Not to mention how handsome he was, this was a plus in her book. That and he didn't ogle her breasts every time they met up, another plus.

But she couldn't help but frown right now as she thought of him. It was because she was worried for her fellow blonde. More specifically, she was worried for his life.

"How is he?" Samui asked when she saw Bee finished checking on Naruto, who was tucked into a sleeping bag in order to keep him warm during the night.

Killer Bee shook his head before he answered. "He'll live," He said. "For now, at least. He's in such bad shape I don't even know where to begin. First, his chakra veins have been strained so it will be a while before he's able to use chakra again without bursting them. Then he has pretty bad internal injuries that will take a while to heal, even with Kyuubi's help. He's going to need to be treated properly once we get back to Kumo since we don't have either the training or the equipment in order to heal him."

He then looked over his shoulder to look at the blonde and then turned his head back towards Samui and Yugito. "It's actually a miracle that he's survived," He said. "Anyone else would've already been dead by now."

"Thank Kami for the Kyuubi then," Yugito said from her position on the ground. Between her and Bee was a single campfire that burned with only a decent amount of light so that no wandering Oto-nin could spot it. But it still provided the perfect amount of illumination for the Kumo squad. "It's probably what's keeping him from dying right now."

Samui shook her head at this, her bangs flowing side to side as she did. "No," She said in disagreement. "Naruto-kun has a formidable amount of willpower. I've seen it whenever I train with him and he's trying to learn a certain technique. He'll bring himself to exhaustion and still keep going just to learn that move. I'm sure that he'd survive this even without the Kyuubi's help."

A small smile formed on Yugito's lips at this and nodded. "Yeah," She said fondly. "It's one of his more appealing traits."

Bee's eyes quickly looked between the two behind his sunglasses and he watched their expressions. He took a few moments of observing them before he grinned widely and pointed at the two kunoichi. "I get it," He said and they looked at him. "You two like him, right? Did my students decide to share the new guy while I was away?"

He was immediately bopped on the head for those questions by an annoyed Yugito. Her eyebrows were twitching in annoyance before she looked at him with a deceitfully calm smile on her face. "You should keep stupid questions like that to yourself," She said and he cringed at the eerily cheerful tone that she was using. "Or else you'll be using a straw to eat the rest of your meals from now on. Got it?"

"Got it!" Bee immediately said with scared nod.

"Good," Yugito patted him on the head as if he were a pet. "Glad to know that you're not a complete idiot." She then went back to her spot by the fire.

Samui was amused at the little interaction between the two but did not let it show on her face. However, Bee's question did plague her mind as she contemplated it. She knew that if she did pursue a romantic relationship with the blonde Namikaze, she would most likely have to share him with other women thanks to the Clan Restoration Act. Personally, she thought that it was simply an excuse for some men with a 'rare' bloodline to have more than one woman and have their own personal harem.

However, she had a feeling that with Naruto it would be different. She always saw Naruto treat any woman he met with kindness and respect. And he would always turn down the many propositions of some of more beautiful civilians of Kumo to have sex with them. When questioned why he refused the offers, he confessed to her that he had never gone that far with a woman yet, and that he wanted his first time to be with someone that he loved. Not some pretty woman that only wanted one thing from him and nothing else. Her respect of him definitely grew after this.

But her mind went back to her original line of thinking. Would she be okay with sharing Naruto with other women? She would have to think about this and see if it would matter. But not right now. Right now, they had to get Naruto to Kumo so that he could be healed. And when he was, she was going to tell him about her feelings for him. If she learned anything about this sudden invasion by Oto, it was that anything could happen without expectation. So she concluded that before anything else happened, she wanted to at least make her intentions of being with Naruto clear.

XxX

During the night the trio took turns in guarding the camp while the others slept and regained their energy, alternating every couple of hours. Because Bee and Yugito were Jinchuuriki, they did not need as much sleep, but Samui was not and she relished in finally being able to drift off into the blissful darkness of slumber. If they were going to make it back to the village, they were going to need as much energy as they could get.

The reason for that was because of the Oto-nin that most likely would be heading towards the epicenter of the fights they were all in earlier that day. None of them knew the numbers of their invading enemy and they didn't think that now was a good time to find out. Not when Naruto was injured and unconscious. So they all silently agreed that they would not get into any unneeded skirmishes and travel around the Oto-nin. All of them knew the terrain of their home by heart so it would be easy to travel to the village unnoticed. Of course, that also meant that it would take longer as well but they didn't really have a choice in the matter.

So when it was just an hour away from dawn, they packed up their camp, put out the fire and continued in heading towards home. Bee was the one carrying Naruto as he led his two kunoichi students through the various mountain pathways that scoured across Kumogakure. They were extremely useful in dodging a few squads of Oto-nin that they were able to spot that were indeed heading towards their previous battleground.

It wasn't like they were going to find anything that would tell them what happened there. Only that a huge battle took place from how ravaged the landscape was because of Bee transforming into his full Bijuu form and clashing against Orochimaru's summon, Manda. It would've been a perfect chance to ambush them when they were all gathered there but they had Naruto to worry about right now. No matter what the other villages thought of Kumo or of its ninja, they never let their comrades die if there was a way to save them.

Hours passed by slowly as they repeated stopping every now and then, carefully choosing which path they would go through next. Those hours turned to days, about two in estimate, and they had gone undetected the whole time. Naruto had stayed unconscious throughout the time span and did not look like he was recovering at all, which made all of them confused. Kyuubi's healing should've kicked in long ago, healing at least some of his injuries, but that was not the case. Occasionally, the blonde Namikaze would cough up blood, making Samui and Yugito's worry for him increase.

Bee wondered if it was because of Naruto using the Hiraishin along with other people. He was not a medic-nin, however, so his knowledge was limited and was unable to come up with an answer. The Hachibi told him to wait until they got back to the village and see what the medics said when they healed him. He nodded with a hum and went back to thinking of new rhymes for his enka style rapping, much to his Bijuu's ire and consternation.

The main gate of their home was now in view, causing the two kunoichi to sigh in relief while Bee grinned widely and cheered loudly at finally being back. They hastened the pace they were going at in order to get Naruto to the hospital so that they could start healing his injuries. When they passed the gate they immediately took to jumping over the rooftops of the various buildings as a short cut to their destination. It was fortunate that the hospital was built very close to the main gate, so that it was close by in case someone was injured.

It only took them a few minutes to reach it, quickly entering through the doors and calling for medics, telling them they had an injured teammate that needed help right away. A small group of medic-nin was instantly in front of them and proceeded in taking Naruto from Bee, carefully placing him on a gurney before taking him to an empty healing room. One stayed behind in order to ask them all questions about how Naruto got the injuries, to which they promptly answered as it would most likely give them an advantage in dealing with them.

When that was done, the medic nodded and followed after his colleagues to tell them what he had learned. Samui and Yugito both had an expression of worry for Naruto, hoping that he would be alright. Bee nodded towards them, silently telling them that they needed to get going to see his brother and give their mission report. They reluctantly nodded in return and followed the dark-skinned container out of the hospital.

XxX

(Raikage Mansion)

The office building of the Raikage was the largest tower in the whole village, easily overlooking it and its populace. It had hundreds of various, but high-ranking, shinobi that worked in the many divisions they had. They would range from enemy tactics to perimeter defenses and anything else that would protect their village twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. And they all took their jobs seriously, as they did not want to disappoint their Kage.

Samui had been here many times throughout her years as one of Kumo's elite kunoichi, yet she still couldn't help but be internally amazed at how many people were running around everywhere as if the world was ending. Well, except for a few of the younger looking shinobi males that immediately stopped when they caught eye of her. Or rather, her larger than average bust. Their lecherous leering disgusted her to no end but she did not let it show on her face, she would not let them make her lose her cool.

Yugito however…

"Hey!" She yelled angrily. "Stop staring and get back to work!" This snapped them out of whatever hopeless fantasies they were having and immediately obeyed her command, blushing from embarrassment.

Yugito crossed her arms on her chest and muttered to herself. "Haven't they ever seen a woman before?" The question wasn't meant to be heard but Bee did, and he grinned before he gave her an answer.

"It's because those pests like big, bouncy breasts, yo!" He rapped, making the Nibi container's brows twitch in annoyance. She then gave punched him on the top of his head with enough force to cause him to fall straight to the ground on his stomach. Bee grunted when he did and then groaned as he rubbed the spot where he was hit.

"What did I tell you about being an idiot?!" Yugito yelled while stomping on him a few times. The scene caused all of the room's occupants to sweat drop as they saw Bee get mercilessly beaten by the angry feline-like kunoichi, except for Samui who was able to resist the urge.

After a few minutes of this, Yugito was finally done and patted her hands a couple times before smirking down at a twitching Killer Bee. "Maybe this time you'll finally learn a lesson," She said to him. She then walked towards the stairs to get to the top floor, where the Raikage's office was located.

Samui sighed as she followed her teammate, grasping the scarf that Bee wore around his neck and dragged him along as if it were something she'd done many times before, which she had. Sometimes she wished her sensei would know not to say such perverted things in front of Yugito. Then it would save her from having even more shoulder problems. Perhaps Naruto could give her a massage once he was healed? She shook her head of those thoughts and focused on what she would say during the report.

After having to walk up a few flights of stairs, they were now on the Raikage's floor. The door in front of them had the kanji for "Lightning" written over it in black ink, just like the bigger versions of it on the outside of the building. By then, Bee was able to recover enough to walk on his own so Samui didn't have to continue lugging him around like a ragdoll, which she was eternally thankful for. He was still groaning, however, from all the bumps and bruises that riddled both his body and face in a comical fashion.

Samui was about to open the door but stopped her hand an inch away from the knob. She could hear yelling from the inside. The busty blonde looked to her teammates, who had curious yet confused expressions on their faces like her, and wondered what it was all about. Before she could even say anything, the door abruptly opened. An old man with grizzled hair stood in the doorway, facing towards the Raikage, his face contorted with anger. Samui recognized the man to be Yotsuki Komura, an elder member of the most prominent clan in Kumo.

"You're making a mistake!" Komura yelled at the heavily muscled leader. "We need to keep our weapons close to the village in case of an attack! Sending them out on some pointless mission based on loose information is both irrational and stupid!"

The Raikage, who was standing up behind his desk, slammed his fists down onto his desk, making the wood creak as it was near to being broken. "Shut your mouth!" He yelled to the elder. "What I order my ninja to do is none of the business of either you or your clan! Now, get out of my sight before I have you hauled away by ANBU!"

The old Yotsuki clan member scoffed in clear disapproval before he turned around and met the eyes of Samui, Bee, and Yugito. "Out of my way," He said as he pushed himself passed them in a rude manner. "I have no desire to speak to any of you." Komura soon disappeared down the stairs to wherever his destination was.

Yugito narrowed her eyes as she saw him go. She had never liked that old man. Every time she had the displeasure of talking to him, he always referred to her as 'Weapon' or something similar to that. He had never called her by her name, ever. That's what really infuriated her. Yotsuki Komura was of the old generation of shinobi, believing that Jinchuuriki like her were nothing more than tools for the village. In her eyes, Kumogakure would be a lot better off if he were to go ahead and kick the bucket. She was cut out of her musing when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The Nibi container turned her head to see that it was Samui.

The busty kunoichi used her head to gesture for them to go in the office. "Come on," She said. "You can think of ways to kill him without being caught later. We still have to give the mission report to Raikage-sama."

"Right," Yugito replied with a nod. The blonde trio then walked into the office, where A was just barely calming himself down thanks to a few words from Mabui. It had been a while since she had to see the Raikage get so mad that it took his assistant to calm him down.

They stood waiting for a few moments while A proceeded to compose himself by taking deep, slow breaths. It seemed to do the trick, as he became more relaxed and sat back into his chair with a sigh. His eyes then looked up and he grinned upon seeing his brother, Samui, and Yugito. He frowned right after, though, as he noticed the absence of Naruto and wondered where the whiskered blonde was.

"You're back," A said to them. "Good. Things have gotten hectic since you left. But that matter can wait. Now, where is Naruto? He's supposed to be here since he was a part of your squad in the mission."

"He was badly injured after he fought with Orochimaru," Samui answered him, trying to keep her tone even and not worrisome. "He used the Hiraishin to save Yugito and I from falling to death and it caused him to suffer massive internal damage. We got him to the hospital as soon as we made it into the village."

A's eyes widened at hearing the information, while Mabui gasped with a hand over her mouth. He knew that Naruto was still working on completing the Hiraishin, but that was only being used alone. He'd yet to start training to use the technique with other people. "Do you know how long he'll be there?" He asked.

Yugito shook her head at this. "The doctors said that they would need to see the extent of this damage before they gave any estimates," She responded. "But from the looks of him… he's going to be down for a while." Her cadence grew more concerned at the end of her sentence.

The heavily muscled Kage sighed while shaking his head. "He's going to get himself killed if he keeps being reckless like that," He said to them. "I'll have to wait for his report then. But seeing as you three are fine, I'll need you to tell me what happened during your mission. Were you able to succeed?"

Samui, Yugito, and Bee took turns in telling him what happened during their assignment. They started from the beginning where they arrived at Orochimaru's camp, where they quickly devised a way to get rid of most of its occupants via Naruto's Hiraishin jutsu. It was after this that they divided themselves to taking on their respective opponents, Naruto against Sasuke, Samui and Yugito against Kabuto, and Killer Bee against Orochimaru. They explained what happened during their fights and what they could of what happened in Naruto's. All they could tell A about that fight was that Naruto was able to kill the Uchiha.

Then they explained how Kabuto was able to escape from the two Kumo kunoichi and rescued his master right before Bee was about to finish him. They were able to catch up to them near the border to Shimogakure, however, and continued their battle there. This time, though, Samui and Yugito were able to outsmart the silver-haired medic-nin and were able to trap him inside one of Yugito's jutsu, a cage made of azure blue fire. This was when Naruto had regrouped with them and sealed Kabuto inside a containment scroll for easy transport. And now that Kabuto was out of the way, they set their sights on helping Bee with Orochimaru.

Orochimaru had summoned the mighty Manda to battle against a transformed Killer Bee in his Hachibi form. He kept the snake summon busy while Naruto and the others faced off against the Sannin atop Manda's head. The fight was not an easy one, since their opponent was one of the legendary Sannin, and also a former candidate to be Konoha's Yondaime Hokage. But it was thanks to the Hiraishin that Naruto was able to trick Orochimaru at the last second and stab him from behind with his sword. It was after this happened that something bizarre occurred, Orochimaru was slowly absorbed into his sword. Samui told A how they were all confused as to what happened but was not able to truly ponder it because Manda suddenly disappeared because his master was gone.

This was when Naruto used his Hiraishin to save his two kunoichi friends from falling to death, setting them down safely atop the ox head of Bee's transformed state before he fell to his knees and coughed up blood. The Raikage didn't need the details as to how they got back since he got the main information already. Truly, it was a successful mission. Not only were they able to capture Kabuto but they were able to put down Orochimaru, at least that's what he hoped had happened to the damned snake.

"You've all done well," A said proudly. "I'll start getting Kabuto interrogated right away and see if we can't get any secrets out of him about Orochimaru. That may be a while since he was trained by that snake, however. So you're all on leave until I need you for another mission. Maybe it'll give Naruto enough time to heal as well."

Samui couldn't help but be confused before she asked, "But what about the rest of the Oto-nin? Even if we took out Orochimaru, they should still be able to operate by themselves. And we still don't know how many of them are in the country."

The dark-skinned Kage placated his subordinate with a wave of his hand. "I've sent multiple squads out to travel along the borders and take out any Oto-nin they come across. Darui, Omoi, and Karui are among them so any they do encounter won't stand that much of a chance. You've done your part for the village now let them do theirs. Do you have any other questions? No? Then you are dismissed."

Samui and Yugito saluted to their leader, preparing to leave the room. They stopped, however, when they saw that Bee was not going along with them. "You're not coming with us Bee-sensei?" Yugito asked him with an eyebrow raised from curiosity.

He shook his head, grinning at them before he used a hand to give them a 'thumbs up' gesture. "I just need to talk to my bro, yo," Bee rapped in reply. "Go ahead and see Naruto and I'll meet up with you later, Fo sho!"

The two kunoichi looked at each other, shrugged, and then exited the office to go see the blonde Namikaze like Bee suggested. When they were out of sight, Bee's face slowly went from a grin to a solemn, serious expression as he turned towards his brother. A saw this and his face mirrored that of the Hachibi container.

"Mabui," A said without turning his head. "You can leave for the day. Make sure you're here at the same time tomorrow."

Mabui was both confused and concerned at this since the Raikage had rarely let her leave early. Normally, she would've refused but from the seriousness in her leader's voice she could tell that it was not up for debate. She didn't say anything as she gathered the papers that A had finished up in her arms and exited the office.

The large-statured Kage made a seal with one hand after the door was fully closed, activating the privacy seal that had been placed in the office long ago when the Namikaze were still alive in the village. It was incredibly useful for when he didn't want conversations like the one he was about to have to be heard.

"What is it, Bee?" A asked.

"Bro," Bee said while crossing his arms over his chest. "I think we've got a problem."

XxX

Naruto opened his eyes with a small groan. His cerulean blue eyes immediately saw a bright, blue sky above him, with clouds drifting along listlessly. He quickly sat up and felt a sudden, sharp pain in his head which caused him to grasp it with both of his hands. The blonde stayed like this for a few moments until the pain passed away. He exhaled slowly when it did before he looked up to take in his surroundings. Instantly, he knew where he was.

In his mind… again…

He was mentally complaining that he was coming here _way _too much for his liking, despite the fact that he trained in his mindscape with the Kyuubi every night he went to sleep. Naruto placed his hands on the soft grass that he was just lying in, feeling sort of relaxed at how peaceful it was in his mind. But he knew that he had other things to do right now so he stood up, brushing off any grass from his hands and pants. His eyes then searched the expansive grasslands in his mind that seemed to be endless.

Soon, he saw the copy of his clan's mansion that he put in his mindscape in order to store any knowledge that he learned for just in case purposes. In the front of it, stood a large oak tree that easily rivaled the height of the mansion and with a thickness of several feet. It offered a generous amount of shade that was perfect for the Kyuubi to sit beneath and rest. At least, in her fox form it would. His mind was still getting used to the idea that the Kyuubi was not only able to change into a human, but was also a _female_! He was going to definitely ask her about that when he saw her.

It didn't take him that long to cross the distance between him and the mansion, which was approximately twenty-five yards. As he got closer, he could hear a soft humming noise coming from near the tree. He soon saw that it was coming from the Kyuubi herself, sitting up at the bark of the tree with her back against it. Her eyes were closed, with a small peaceful smile was formed on her lips as she seemed to be in her own little world.

The blonde Namikaze couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked like this. He shook his head to make the blush that was beginning to form go away. He walked over to her, seeing one of her ears flicker before she opened her eyes to reveal her crimson orbs. Kyuubi turned her head upwards and met the eyes of her container. Naruto stood only a couple of feet away from her, not breaking eye contact with his Bijuu as he sat down in front of her.

Silence was the only thing heard as they stayed like this. A slow, cool breeze blew on the tree branches above them, causing the leaves on them to shake, with some of them coming loose and falling down below. A few landed besides Naruto while some others fell into the Kyuubi's lap, but she did nothing about them. It was her who finally broke the silence that enveloped them, as she was quickly growing annoyed at the impromptu staring contest they were having.

"You really need to stop being so impulsive, Naruto," She said to him, catching him off guard.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"You know what I'm talking about," She replied sternly. "Using the Hiraishin with two others was a very dangerous move, Naruto. Your body is not used to having to use the jutsu with others yet, so you are suffering very bad injuries because of that. And it will be a while before your completely recovered and back at one-hundred percent."

Naruto slightly frowned upon hearing this, not liking it one bit. "How long until I'm healed?" He asked, hoping that it wasn't going to be very long.

She merely shrugged her shoulders before she answered him. "I'd say about three weeks," Kyuubi said. "But that's just an approximation so I can't really be sure."

The blonde opened his mouth slightly ajar. "Three weeks?" He said shocked at the amount of time. "Even with your healing abilities it'll take that long?"

"What did you expect, Naruto?" Kyuubi chastised. "When you use the Hiraishin, you're manipulating space and time to allow you to 'jump' from place to place in the blink of an eye. It's an astounding technique but the consequences are great if it ever backlashes. If you were not a Jinchuuriki, you would either be dead or in a permanent coma. Compared to those, three weeks is a blessing."

Naruto completely agreed with her. He would take being in a hospital for three weeks than death or being in permanent comatose every time. "You're right about that," He said. "And I get your point. I'll be more careful with using the Hiraishin from now on. No more doing things without thinking."

The vixen nodded in approval at this as she crossed her arms under her breasts. Naruto did his best not to look. "Good," She said matter-of-factly. "I'm getting a little tired of always having to save your ass every time you get severely injured." She smirked when she saw the whiskered ninja grow a tick mark on his forehead.

"Very funny," Naruto replied flatly.

* * *

Alright, I think I'll end it here for fear I'll just keep going on and on about things that I want to mention. But since its already been sooooooo long since I last updated for you guys I think this should be good enough for now. Hopefully. For whatever reason, I actually don't think that this is my best chapter, but I think that's only because I didn't have any fight scenes in it and I know I can't have a battle in every single chapter.

Anyway, as to why I haven't updated… I got nothing. My muse somehow escaped from me for a while and only just recently found it. That, and work has shortened my writing time substantially since they started giving me more hours. I hope you guys can forgive me for that and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Thank you all for your support in reading my stories and I'll hopefully see you soon in the next installment of Namikaze of Lightning!


	13. Author's Note: Sorry guys

Author's Note: Sorry guys

Alright… this isn't going to be easy for me to say to you guys. But I'm afraid that I'm going to have to do a rewrite on this story. Now, before you all start screaming in outrage and cursing my name and forming mobs in order to hunt me down, I've just been re-reading my own story over and over again and… well, I just can't seem to think that it's all that good. I started Namikaze of Lightning when I was a senior in high school and then I was really new at the whole writing thing.

Now, it's been a few years and my style has changed into what it is now and, at least in my opinion, I think it has improved. So when I look back at what I previously wrote do you know what I see? Plot holes, inconsistencies, and scenes that don't really have a need to be in there to begin with. And those just aren't good for a story. Especially if I'm aiming at making one that'll be in the thousands area in reviews.

You guys are probably saying that even if I do rewrite it that it'll take me forever because I already don't update regularly anyway. Well, here's the reason for that. Every single chapter wasn't even planned and I wrote basically out of my ass for each one. I had no idea what was going to happen until I wrote it down. And I'm getting tired of doing that because I keep writing and deleting what I have for a chapter because I don't think it makes sense or doesn't follow what previous chapters already have. See? Inconsistencies.

I guess I was just in denial about it until now when I started getting both messages and reviews telling me about those inconsistencies and plot holes. So… I've decided to start anew. Because I want to do better for you guys since you've been reading my stories and supported Namikaze of Lightning since I first published the first chapter. Do I regret having to do this? Well, I regret that I'm disappointing many of you guys by doing this but not to the rewrite.

So I'm going to take this differently. I'm going to take time to plan out the entire story so that I know what's going to happen and what sort of difficulties Naruto will face in the story. Oh and there won't be any more polls that will dictate the course of the story like what girl will be paired with Naruto or other things like that. Because I want his relationships to be written out to be more natural instead of making it forced out that they WILL be together because that's what you all wanted.

That doesn't mean that I won't accept your opinions though, because I'm not arrogant or stupid enough to not take advice from people that are simply trying to help me out. Alright, I think that's all I wanted to say about the story.

But as another note, don't think it really counts or matters though; I'm thinking of changing my Pen Name to something else since I just don't think that my old nickname from soccer gives off a sort of pizazz on the site. I mean I'm sure you guys would recognize names like Kenchi618 or pokemaster12 or Perfect Lionheart. Still thinking on the name but yeah just wanted you guys to know that you don't get confused when I publish the rewritten version or update a chapter and go, "Who the fuck is this?! I don't remember this guy!"

Okay, that's it. Again, I apologize to you guys for doing this but sometimes change is needed and sometimes it's for the better. It's a part of life. So I'm prepared for the people that are going to hate on me and I'm just going to take it in stride. Never let you bother me before so I'm not going to now.

For those that understand, thank you and know that you are the reason that I am even continuing as a fanfic writer. Otherwise, I would've quit a long time ago.

Alright, see you guys with the rewritten version and I hope that you haven't taken me off your alert list because I don't want you guys to miss it!


	14. Author's Note: Good News!

Author's Note: Good News!

Okay, first I'm gonna need you guys to put down the torches and pitchforks. Hey, you there, with the shovel? That's cute but it'd be great if you set that on the ground as well.

…Alright! Good news everyone! Whether you read that in Professor Farnsworth's voice or not is up to you. But I'd like to say that I have news regarding the Namikaze of Lightning rewrite! By the time you read this the first chapter is going to be out. It will be under a new title in my profile, Namikaze of Lightning: Rise of the Storm. I'm keeping the first version up in case some of you want to reread it and to show you just how different the stories are going to be.

There is going to be _a lot _of changes. Naruto is going to be banished pre-Shippuden. And there is also going to be a whole different reason why he was banished in the first place. No, the failed mission to retrieve Sasuke will not be the reason. However, it is going to be a factor.

I'm very happy that I was finally able to get this out because I know you all have been waiting for it since… last year? Yeah… I sincerely apologize for that. When I first put that last Note out, I didn't think it would take me as long to rewrite the story. I couldn't have been more wrong. Then, there was work and things that went on with my family that didn't help me much either.

However, I should be able to make continuous updates with the story since I was finally able to write a version I liked and hopefully all of you feel the same way about it. So now that the premise has been set, I'll be able to go through with the story much more fluidly than I did in the past. I do want you to know that if I take more time writing a new chapter that I'm doing so because I don't want to rush it. Bad things happen when I rush my writing. I'm sure you expect, at minimum, good quality writing and I don't want to disappoint anyone by rushing and producing a bad chapter.

So, I think that's long enough of a Note for you guys to read so I'll end before I keep on rambling. Besides, you guys got a chapter to read. This is Elemental Kitsune signing off and hoping you enjoy the story!


End file.
